


Kintsugi

by aish_gk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Otabek Altin, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Physical Abuse, Thriller, Top Victor Nikiforov, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 75,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aish_gk/pseuds/aish_gk
Summary: Kintsugi. The Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with powdered gold. It embraces the flaws, making an object more beautiful. Likewise, here is the journey of two lovesick fools, trying to love each other while embracing all their broken parts and letting love repair the cracks.





	1. Time flies by

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfic. Please go easy on me. Peace ☮️.

May 26, 2017

"Kichirou, Don't run!", yelled Yuuri, chasing after his son. "Having a three year old is tiresome!", he mumbled. Four years. It has been four years since he left that mansion. The place where he fell in love, hopelessly, over and over again. The place where he realized his home was the warm embrace of the man he loved.  
Time didn't do much to help Yuuri to get over the man he dearly loved. In fact, it made him yearn for that intoxicated love. But now, his world consisted only of his son and himself. Being an Omega naturally made him a caring and a devoted parent. And being a single parent kept his instincts on high alert always. Running around Kichirou to make him wear his dress and get him ready was a common thing in his household.  
Kichirou's grandparents spoil him the same way they spoiled Yuuri. They love their grandson and to see him being so energetic filled them with joy. They wouldn't trade this life for anything. " Kichirou, don't tire your daddy so early in the morning! " , laughed Hiroko. Mari was in charge of their family onsen, so she was carrying out her daily routine on that side of the house.  
Toshiya and Mari were both alphas and Hiroko, along with her son, happens to be an Omega. Hiroko was making breakfast for the family, Toshiya was hooked onto the newspaper. Yuuri was caught up in the early morning rush. They came over to his parents place for the weekend, planning on leaving on Monday morning, leaving Kichirou in the day care and then head out to his work.  
He worked as Data analyst for Shiboka corp ltd. A ten minute walk from his place but an hour's travel from his parents'. So he needed to hurry in order to make it in time. But Kichirou was unyielding. He kept running in circles, screaming" Daddy can't catch me! Yay!". At last, Yuuri outwitted his son by changing his direction and catching him with both hands.  
Biding goodbye to his parents and his sister, he started out to meet the challenges of that day.


	2. Glimpse Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little excited. So an early chapter!

Japan,3rd April, 2010.

" Yuuri, we have to seal this deal!!. This is the major break through we all have been waiting for. Bring your A game , Yuuri", exclaimed the Director of Hasegawa ltd. Yuuri was the best analyst they had in their team. His knack for obtaining genuine data and providing multiple worst and best case scenarios with best solution was unparalleled. He was well respected among his colleagues. 

 

But now, they were about to start the meeting with Russian real estate mogul, The Nikiforov Group. It was nerve wracking. Yuuri's anxiety almost had him crippled. One single mistake and his entire company will be going down the gutter. "Breathe, Yuuri", he chanted, trying to relax. He absolutely had to make this meeting work. This collaboration was what they had worked for so long. He had to nail it. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri entered the conference room. And there he was. The current head of Nikiforov Group, Viktor Nikiforov. Icy blue eyes bored into his own, freezing him on the spot. _"Wow",_ Yuuri thought. Such an intense presence. Not knowing where to look, he started to walk towards his seat , intently staring at the floor. 

 

The Director of Hasegawa, Sakamoto, gave brief introduction before letting Yuuri take over. "You can do this, Yuuri", he told to himself. "Good morning, gentlemen. Now let us go into the details."  
Finishing his explanation an hour later, he looked at the Nikiforov Group for any questions they may pose. Viktor was the first to speak. " What do you propose as the worst case scenario, Mr. Katsuki?". 

 

_'Right off the bat, huh? That's the mogul for you',_ Yuuri thought. "Well, to begin with, recession for two continuous quarters along with the interest rate increasing to the maximum permitted limit, which means the customers will not be able to repay their debts. In the meantime, considering we our down to our last resources, there will be none to cushion the impact. The stocks are also expected to hit an all time low in such a scenario".

 

" You mean the worst that can happen is all of us ending up in streets with no jobs?" , asked Viktor cynically. There were slight chuckles around the room. Yuuri was about to collapse. The pressure was so intense. " Theoretically yes", stated Yuuri.  
"Then what do you propose as the solution in that situation?", asked Vaughn, the Chief of Nikiforov Groups.  
" Branching into different sectors with considerable profit during that period will provide a little cushion to manage the impact", continued Yuuri.

 

The questioning session went on for another twenty minutes. When it was finally over, Viktor was pleased with the explanations Yuuri provided and went ahead to discuss the collaboration of the two companies. "I would like to include a condition though", said Viktor. Everyone from Hasegawa ltd nervously looked around the room, anticipating the condition. " I would like Mr.Katsuki Yuuri to join me in the Russian turf while we will send two of our experienced analyst in return. I'm very much pleased with his work and would like to work with him from now on."  
"Very well! That's something wonderful. We look forward to working with you, Mr. Nikiforov. It was pleasure doing business with you", stated Sakamoto, director of Hasegawa ltd. So Yuuri will aboard the Nikiforov Group real soon. It was decided by the director without second thoughts. _' What?',_ thought Yuuri. _'Don't decide such things by yourself, chief!!!',_ Yuuri internally screamed. Well, now that it was finalized there was no use arguing. So he mentally prepared himself for the next challenge.

 

Russia, 4th April, 2010 

"Why did you lie blatantly, Viktor? Mr. Katsuki is just a dime a dozen analyst. Why did you come up with that condition?", asked Vaughn, the Chief of Nikiforov Groups. 

"What do you mean, old man? It wasn't a lie. He is truly gifted. It's raw potential. I would be a mad man not to utilize it!", Viktor literally squeaked. 

 

Lies. Not about Yuuri being gifted but the real reason why Viktor wanted to work with Yuuri was because Viktor entranced by his beauty. The minute he met those cinnamon brown eyes, he knew he was the one. His heart skipped a beat when the raven haired man entered. That was the first time he felt his alpha react so strongly for an Omega. He was under Yuuri's spell. He wanted everything about Yuuri for himself. He was the needy, whiny brat now. Not a single soul knew that he paid little heed to the entire conference. His eyes were glued to Yuuri. Those nervous tucks at the tie, eyebrows furrowed in worry, anxious glances. None of them went unnoticed. But none of it made Yuuri any less beautiful. _' I want to know more about you, Yuuri'_ , was all he thought throughout the meeting. _'It will be a reality soon. I'm waiting for you, Yuuri',_ thought Viktor.


	3. Viktor Nikiforov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

June 1, 2017

_'Viktor, the meeting is scheduled for today evening. It's already noon. Please get ready',said Yuuri. ' Then help me get ready Yuuri!!!!',said Viktor tackling Yuuri. ' I'm not gonna fall for your puppy dog eyes again Viktor. Tell him Makka!', Yuuri said in a playful tone. 'Woof!!' joined Makkachin. Viktor pouted. But he knew he was a very lucky man. To wake up next to the love of his life, whose smile is just as warm and bright as the early morning sun. He was home._

_He walks down the corridor and opens the door to his office to see Yuuri covered in blood, drowning in the river. He tries to reach Yuuri but he feels shackles around his ankles which rooted him to the spot. He claws at those shackles to break free but in vain. 'Save me, Viktor!', screamed Yuuri. Viktor was crying, desperately trying to break free and save Yuuri. Futile. Yuuri finally drowned._

 

Viktor woke up screaming. The dream was too realistic. He felt Makka lick his face, looking worried. His checks were wet. He had been crying in his dream. Four years. It has been four years since Yuuri died and he still hasn't gotten over his death. His home, his love and his joy died on that dreadful day. Yuuri's death left a void in his life which can never be filled. Whatever joy he had in life died with Yuuri that day. Now he was just the shell of the man he once knew. 

 

He then slowly got out of his bed. He went to the washroom and splashed cold water over his face. He looked in the mirror. The man in the mirror knew no happiness. No fear. He felt nothing other than emptiness. He was a poor imitation of his previous, colorful life. Every day was just a grim reminder of what he had truly lost. And the only reason he kept moving forward was to avenge his Yuuri. To find that monster who took Yuuri from him and make him suffer. To make him feel the same pain he felt when he lost the love of his life. His other half. He was now living for the sole purpose of revenge. 

 

Right now, he needed to wear the poker face before he walking out of his room. He needs to put on a show for the world. He bathed and wore his usual white suit. He patted Makka on his head "Dont worry Makka, papa is okay", said Viktor before walking out of the room.

_____________________ xxxxx ______________________

"Vitya, Ascent Pvt Ltd is stirring up trouble in the east. We have to settle that issue before -" 

*Bam*. 

The door flew open and Yuri stormed into the room. " Oii baldy! You better don't forget my free skate program!!", yelled Yuri. He was Viktor's cousin. But Viktor just saw him as his own kid. Though he wouldn't dare say it in front of Yuri, he was quite fond of him. "I won't forget it Yura!", Viktor assured. He wouldn't miss it for the world. In fact, Nikiforov Groups was one of the sponsors of GPF this year. It was a week from now. He loved to see his cousin skate. Yuri was fierce yet elegant. Burning with passion and fire to win. The young one trained every day and his dream is to succeed Viktor, who is a five time world champion in figure skating. So he wanted Viktor to watch his free skate and see how much he is closer to achieving his dream. 

 

"Yuri! Don't you just barge into a room!!!" scolded Yakov. Yakov was Viktor's father and previous head of Nikiforov Groups. " We were having an important discussion. Now go out and wait patiently until we are done." , continued Yakov. " You better don't forget it ,Viktor", Yuri scoffed before walking out of the room. Turning to Viktor he said," As we were discussing, the Ascent Pvt LTD has to be taken care of. I think you know what's the best course of action. So go out and take care of it"." Okay Dad. I'll see to it." 

Before he could walk out the door, Yakov continued in a hushed tone, " Are you still suffering from your nightmares, Vitya? Georgi said he heard you scream in the morning."

 

" I'm fine", he curtly replied before walking out the door. He was always fine to the world. He lost the one soul who was genuinely concerned about his happiness. So his answer was always ' I'm fine', no matter whom the question came from. 

 

_________________

The Nikiforov Groups was in close ties with famous international real estate agencies like Sotheby's and Christie's. Their client list ranged from the famous actors to rich businessmen to powerful politicians. Which means sub par was not in his dictionary. Almost all of his clients had very specific conditions to be fulfilled. 

 

Like how his current client wants a humongous garage with state-of-the-art protection for his super expensive car collection. Also, it has to be in well secluded area, yet with easy access to main parts of the city along with motion sensors and CCTV surrounding the place. Coming across one such place in the suburbs, Viktor was pleased. But, little did he know about the case which was about to be filed for the ownership of the property. Turns out that, the man who owned the place put it up for sale before he could die. He didn't allow any of his grandchildren to inherit his property. But that didn't stop the greedy ones from wanting the place for themselves. 

 

The Chairman of Ascent Pvt LTD was one of the grandchildren of the man who died. It's a small company dealing with the imports of machine parts. He has filed a case for the ownership of the property. Rumors are that, all the money from selling the property was instructed to be sent to charity according to the will left behind by the old man. Claiming it to be only rumors, the grandson has filed a case in court. 

 

Going through all these details, Viktor ended up feeling irritated. He knew this was the time to call people who are familiar with this kind of mess. Time to call Chris.


	4. The Mundane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Came to know few had doubts with the time frame. So here is a small explanation.  
> Chapter 1&3: These two chapters are taking place in the present.  
> Chapter 2: It was a piece from the past. The day Viktor and Yuuri met each other for the first time.
> 
> Unless I mention the date before or in between the story, it takes place in the present time frame. Enjoy!

Shiboka Corp ltd provided data analytic services to considerably big ventures in the southern regions. They provide both consultancy solutions and technical support.They follow data driven decision making for better outcomes. Well trained software engineers worked in the technical department, in sync with the analytic department. Their main aim is to turn the companies under weather into more profitable ones. For this purpose they need expert analysts who can come up with accurate forecasts and also with possible solutions for adverse situations. 

 

Yuuri was the head of data analytics department. Almost all the cases Yuuri had handled turned out to be successful. He came up with clear cut solutions and forecasts which put the almost run out-of-business companies back in track. He had a team of four members. Each of them excelling in a certain field of analysis. Currently, they were working on an institution which was providing financial and other forms of support to veterans, the elderly and also providing loan to the general public. 

 

Recently, this institution faced a major predicament, as there was an increased fraudulent claims. They weren’t able to stop it and had difficulty in identifying such claims. They also incurred loss due to breach in data security. Hence, Yuuri has to work on reinforcing the security and work out the total cost required for the reformation. Going through the history of the institution, he learned that the institution lacked the basic amenity: communication. This institute has four branches, but zero inter or intra network. This lack of communication among the branches turned out to be the major parameter in the increase of such fraudulent claims. They had no common point of information exchange, which led to duplication of data, in turn increasing the cost of storage and security. This issue was overlooked on many incidents according to the reports. The breach was due to outdated protection of data. 

 

This can’t be solved without further capital infusion. It was a necessary risk. Yuuri had to contact various internal and external stakeholders and explain the prospects of reinvesting. As for the technical support, he will have the technical team work on new database and integration system with improvised security protocols.This is going to be a hectic week.

 

As Yuuri set out to work through the details, his phone rang. "Hello, this is Katsuki Yuuri", answered Yuuri. After listening keenly for a minute, he took the rest of the day off and left his office in a hurry. 

 

_____________________

" Welcome, Mr. Katsuki.", greeted Ms. Nina. She was the person in charge of Kichirou in the day care. "Kichirou is having a high fever. I thought it would be better if you could take him to a doctor." 

"Ah, thank you Ms. Nina. Sorry for the trouble. I'll be taking him home now. Please excuse us.", replied Yuuri. It was rare for Kichirou to be down with fever. Yuuri was worried. He booked an appointment with the pediatrician. 

 

He went to pick Kichirou from the class. He was burning up. " Hey Kichirou, Daddy's come to get you. You are gonna be alright!", Yuuri tried to cheer him. "Hmm, love you Daddy", said Kichirou in a sleepy tone. Yuuri smiled. Not the smile he uses to cover his anxiety, not the one to fool people. But a genuine, warm smile after listening to his son. "I love you too, sweetheart", whispered Yuuri. 

 

The appointment with the doctor was in the afternoon. So he decided to head to his parents' place. He needed someone to take care of Kichirou while he was at work. He was going to ask his parents to take care of Kichirou. Getting out of the car, he went to the other side and scooped the now sleeping Kichirou in his arms. He went inside and greeted his parents. 

 

"You often fell sick when you were little, Yuuri. Don't worry, he is going to be okay." comforted Hiroko. He was happy to have such a supportive family. It was nice to know he had someone to fall back on when things got worse. 

_________________________

"It's common flu, Mr. Katsuki. He could have got it from any of the children in day care. I'm gonna prescribe flu medications you can get from the pharmacy. He will get better in a couple of days if you follow the medication and diet. Go easy on his stomach.", concluded the pediatrician. The clinic was exclusively for kids. It had colorful paintings of cute animals on all walls. It was to put the kids at ease. Somehow, it helped Yuuri calm down. "Thank you, doctor", replied Yuuri before going to get the medicine. 

 

That night, Hiroko prepared porridge for Kichirou. While Yuuri was feeding him in their room Kichirou asked, " Daddy, I don't have a papa because I've been a bad boy? If I be a good boy, will papa come back?". Yuuri froze. "Papa? Who told you such things, Kichirou?",inquired Yuuri. "Fumiko-chan in day care said that I don't have a papa because I've been a bad boy. She said since she was a good girl, her papa always came back from work". 

 

Yuuri felt like someone stabbed him in his chest. Yuuri hugged Kichirou in a desperate attempt to prevent himself from crying. " You're a very good boy, Kichirou. Papa can't be with us because he is working abroad", he whispered

"So I have a papa? Will he come to see me this summer?". Yuuri's tears were uncontrollable. _'No Kichirou, he won't. Because if he does, he will want both of us dead'_ , thought Yuuri. But he didn't have the heart to tell that his papa will never want to see him. The thought of Viktor looking at him and his son with disgust before he could kill them both sent shivers down his spine. So he lied. If he was going to hell for it, let be it. " Yes, Kichirou. He will visit us this summer to spend time with us. Meanwhile, I'll make up for his absence Kichirou. How about we go to the aquarium after you get well? ", asked Yuuri trying to sound excited and happy. Kichirou nodded cheerfully. 

 

Before Yuuri could tuck Kichirou under the sheets, he hugged Yuuri and said " Goodnight, Daddy. I love you". Yuuri returned the embrace. " I love you too, sweetheart. Goodnight". Giving Kichirou a goodnight kiss on his forehead, he moved to his own futon.

 

A three year old boy didn't deserve this. He deserved to enjoy his childhood. Not think that his papa wasn't home because he had been a bad boy. Yuuri was inconsolable that night. His son didn't deserve this. His son suffered a terrible fate right after he was born. Now he needs to be happy. So he decided to never let Kichirou feel this way again. He decided to give his best when it came to Kichirou. He was going to give Kichirou a happy childhood. He was going to protect him no matter what.


	5. A Friend In Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Bonjour, Viktor! How are you doing, my love? I've caught your guy red handed bribing one of the goons", said Chris in a chirpy tone. " Oh, welcome Chris. How about we continue this in my office?". 

 

Chris was an attorney, dealing with all the legal matters concerning Nikiforov Groups and also Viktor's best friend. He and Viktor had shared the same stage while figure skating. He was entrusted with the most confidential matters. He had been with Viktor for more than ten years. So they had better chemistry. In fact, Viktor would trust Chris with his own life. When he was about to give up on his life after the tragic death of Yuuri, Chris was the one to put him back on his feet. He even accompanied Viktor to many of the counseling sessions with the therapist. 

 

Chris vowed to find the one who killed Yuuri and turned his friend into an empty shell. Because it was soul crushing to see the always enthusiastic, happy go lucky Viktor to feel shattered. He had known him for years but never saw the battered look on Viktor's face. He had lots of people under his suspicious list. But the saddest part was Yakov, Viktor's father being the first person in that list. 

 

He remembered the time when Viktor was tuned out and was not in an emotional state to understand what was spoken to him and so he had to talk to his father instead. _" What is it, Chris?", asked Yakov. " There are lots of missing parts when it comes to Yuuri's death, Yakov. No one saw him near the hotel's entrance or any such suspicious black van which was said to have kidnapped him. I think we have a mole among us". Yakov popped a vein."ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY MEN HAVE BETRAYED ME, CHRIS? THESE MEN HAVE BEEN BY MY SIDE FOR MORE THAN TWO DECADES. NOW STOP YOUR SHERLOCK ACT AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!". Chris was startled when Yakov raised his voice at him. 'Was he always this opposed to Viktor having Yuuri by his side?' Chris didn't continue that conversation with him after that. But before he could leave, Yakov called him. " Don't talk about that omega to Viktor hereafter. Whatever happened is in the past. He needs to move on. So stop investigating about that omega's death and help Viktor recover", said Yakov before he dismissed him. "Before I could leave, Yakov. That 'omega' has a name. And his name is Katsuki Yuuri!". Chris was opposed to people being ill treated based on their secondary gender and now Chris was angry because Yakov wanted him to stop doing something that will help Viktor find closure. 'Like hell I will!', thought Chris. He was getting to the bottom of this. No one was going to stop him. He swore that to himself._

 

___________________

" Tell me, Chris. How quickly can this case be solved?", asked Viktor. 

"Fairly quick, honeybun. We have got the statement from the actual owner's attorney. Looks like the grandson threatened to kill him and his family using those thugs. So the attorney kept quiet and didn't submit the will left behind by the old man in the court. He is now under our protection, and on the day of hearing he will be given subpoena and be produced in court. We also have evidence to prove that the grandson was the one who used those goons to threaten the attorney. So it's a win-win situation!"

 

" That's good. Thank you for your hard work, Chris" ,said Viktor waiting patiently for Chris to continue. He could tell that Chris had more to say. They both were good at reading each other. 

 

Just like Viktor expected, Chris continued. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, Viktor. Join me for dinner tonight." He winked. 

 

"I'll think about it, Chris. I've a lot of things which needs to be taken care of", said Viktor. 

 

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport. I'm not letting you off the hook this time. You're joining me for dinner!!"

 

"Chris, what are you up to this time? The way you said it makes it sound so fishy. If I find out that you are playing the match maker, I'll definitely not go easy on you."

 

"Relax, sweety. It's just us going out for dinner".  
_________________________

26 April, 2010. Japan

 

"Yuuri dear, Phichit - Kun is here", called Hiroko. " I'm coming!". 

"Hiiiii Yuuri!!!!!!!! Congratulations!!!!!! Heard you are gonna work with the Nikiforov Groups in Russia. Are you excited????? Coz I am!!!!!", said Phichit, literally jumping up and down with excitement. The Thai embraced Yuuri almost making it hard for him to breath. 

 

Yuuri was delighted to see his best friend too. Phichit always stood by Yuuri's side. When he had panic attacks, the Thai alpha was the one to calm him down. He has seen Yuuri at his worst and at his best. Phichit had grown very protective of Yuuri. He always stood up for Yuuri. Phichit pulled Yuuri out of his shell, helped him overcome his shyness and make new friends. Phichit never failed to surprise him. 

 

Like how he had turned up at his house with an expensive looking watch now. He said it was a small gift for Yuuri turning a new leaf. But if Yuuri knew something about Phichit, he knew it simply wasn't a bling. There must be some reason for Phichit to give him something like this. 

 

After all, Phichit was the ever paranoid private investigator working for very influential people around the world. From tailing someone to finding dirt on powerful figures, he was adept in what he did. He even knew how to hack into systems with advanced security features.

 

His suspicion grew when he pulled him aside to "chat casually". He was by now expecting the watch to have some kind of tracking device. They went to a nearby restaurant to continue this talk. They decided to go for katsudon. After placing their order Yuuri asked, " So what's in this watch, Phichit?". "Haha, you are quick to catch on. I feel like a proud parent", Phichit replied wiping away the fake tears from his cheeks. Yuuri laughed at his friends' gesture. " You're an awesome mentor, Phichit. That's why!". 

" True that!", Phichit winked. "Well, I wouldn't believe anyone who decides on a whim that he wants to work with you , Yuuri. That sounds fishy. And moreover, you're gonna work in their turf so I don't know how safe you'll be. That's why I'm giving you this. If you long press the crown, it will send a distress call to my phone where I'll be able to pinpoint your location. Use this when you're in a pinch. Then I'll come to save you like a knight in shining armor"

 

They both laughed. Yuuri felt gratitude. He was so happy to know how much his friend cared about him and his safety. Phichit had always saved him in the past and he knew it will continue in the future too. "Thank you, Phichit. I'm very happy. But I don't think they will be a man hunt, as I'm just going there for work. But anyway, thank you very much." _'Thanks for the love and support too, Phichit'_ , he thought. Though he didn't say it out loud, Phichit understood what he meant from the way he looked at him. Yuuri's eyes were sparkling due to unshed tears. Phichit's features softened looking at it. "No mention Yuuri", he said in a soft voice. _'Im always there for you.'_ , he thought. And he was sure Yuuri understood those unsaid words. That's how strong their friendship was. 

They spent the rest of the night talking about Phichit's weird encounters and Yuuri's meeting with the Nikiforov Groups. When they returned, Phichit bid him goodbye and a happy journey. 

 

_____________________

 

Presently. 

 

"Welcome Phichit-kun. Yuuri and Kichirou are upstairs"said Toshiya. " Hello, Toshiya-san. I'll go ahead then", replied Phichit.

 

"Uncle Phiccccchhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiitttttttt!!!", Kichirou flew into his arms while he was about to climb the stairs. "Haha, hello Kichirou. Nice to meet you too!". Of course, Kichirou loved the fun loving, outgoing Phichit who was the exact opposite of his father. Phichit always accompanied them to theme parks and zoo. They took loads of pictures together. Fun was guaranteed whenever Phichit was around. 

 

"Welcome, Phichit", greeted Yuuri. Phichit had returned from Spain earlier that week. A business man had hired him to tail his girlfriend, suspecting infidelity. Turns out he was too controlling and the girl was finding a way to break up with him. 

 

After talking to Yuuri about the little incident with Kichirou, Phichit decided he will go with them to the aquarium. He wanted to make sure this trip was memorable for Kichirou. They drove in Yuuri's car to the aquarium. Kichirou was excited to see the colorful fishes and huge sharks. Yuuri was beside him, smiling gently. Yuuri had done a great job, bringing up Kichirou on his own. He knew it was not easy to be a single parent. Yuuri was doing his best and he is going to help him in all ways possible.

 

He had one goal now. To find the monster who did this to Yuuri. He wanted justice for Yuuri. For he suffered a fate he didn't deserve. As he was about to join them, he received an email. His features grew dark upon reading it. " Found you, JJ".


	6. Katsuki And Nikiforov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

10 May, 2010. Japan

"There will be an agent waiting for you when you reach Pulkovo airport. Nikiforov Groups has taken the responsibility to find an apartment for you to live. So everything should go well", said Sakamoto, the director of Hasegawa ltd. 

 

From the director's point of view, it was a great opportunity to strengthen the bond between the two companies. The future showed good prospect. He was in cloud nine. 

On the contrary, Yuuri felt like he was going to explode. Not only that their first meeting was awkward, but Viktor Nikiforov was his idol. Viktor was a popular figure skater and from a very young age Yuuri was entranced by the way Viktor skated. To be in the same room as his idol was stressful enough. Now he had to work with him. If possible, he will dig a hole in the ground and hide there forever.

 

He had to leave in a couple of days, and oh, what he wouldn't do to switch places with someone who is eager to go. _' Be a man, Yuuri. It is an opportunity to gain more experience and strengthen your skills. You have to do it'_ With the day of his departure around the corner , the self talk seemed to have less effect on his confidence. 

 

_________________  
Russia.

 

"What do you mean you are going to have that omega stay here?", Screamed Yakov. 

This was news to the people in Nikiforov household. Which employer accommodates his employee at his own place? Yakov was seeing red. All the foolish things Viktor did so far paled in comparison to this decision of his. This was stupidity. Simple and plain as that. 

"Father, I want him close to me. I'm going to be his mentor, so I have to know more about him. Moreover, he doesn't know Russian. We can't leave him alone like that."

 

"You are too infatuated with that omega to think straight Viktor. One fine day, that damn omega is going to break your heart and you are gonna regret this decision of yours!"

 

"Father! He is going to be my husband in the future! Better show him some respect. And don't you think you are too biased? Not all omegas are gonna run away. Change how you see the world and don't judge people before you get to know them! He is going to stay here and that is final!", countered Viktor before storming out of the room.

_________________  
15 May, 2010. Russia

 

Yuuri arrived in Pulkovo airport in the early morning. As promised, there was a chauffer waiting for him with his name on a placard. But he didn't know about the surprise that was awaiting him. 

 

He didn't arrive at an apartment, but at the Nikiforov mansion. He was stunned at the sheer size of the place. Not knowing why he was brought here the first thing in the morning, he hesitantly stepped out of the car. 

 

A brown ball of fur jumped at him. He fell on his back, startled. A moment later he realized that ball of fur was a dog, licking every inch of his face. Being tickled by all that licking, Yuuri laughed. " Hello there! You certainly look excited. Nice to meet you too".

 

"Ahh, Yuuri! Welcome!!!. Sorry, I couldn't come to pick you up from the airport. How was your trip?", asked Viktor, pulling Makkachin away from him and his heart shaped smile conveying how happy he was to have Yuuri there. 

 

" It was fine. Thank you" , Yuuri timidly replied. Viktor stretched out his hand to pull him up. Which Yuuri gladly accepted.   
"Yuuri, this is Makkachin".  
"Woof!"  
"Makkachin, this is Yuuri", Viktor introduced Yuuri to his poodle. "Nice to meet you , Makka!", Smiled Yuuri.

 

" Georgi, please show Yuuri his room", Viktor called out to Georgi. 

 

_'Huh? I'm gonna stay here? What's happening? No one told me about this before!'_ Yuuri panicked. "Um - uh - Viktor…"

 

"Yes, Yuuri. What is it?"

 

"Uh, I was informed that I was gonna stay in an apartment…. No one.. no one told me I would be living here…", his voice trailed off

 

"Ahhh, that was the original plan, Yuuri. But you are not familiar with Russia , are you? I didn't want you getting lost, so I decided to let you stay with me!!"

 

"Uh, thank you but I'll be fine. So you don't have to -"

"Oh, it's nothing Yuuri. Please make yourself at home. Georgi, please show his room", Viktor said without giving him a chance to speak.

 

_'Crap, this is bad. How did it end up like this?'_ Yuuri was seconds away from having a full blown panic attack. Before that could happen he was taken to his room where he sat on the nearest chair holding his head in his hands. Now he had to be around the man he admired 24/7. What kind of luck did he have?

 

He heard someone knock at his door. Opening it, he found a maid " Sir, you were asked to get ready before 10 a.m. Young master will be joining you shortly".

 

"Uh, okay. Thank you".

 

The room was decorated in Tuscan color scheme. The earth-tone , neutral shades of brown and cream adorned the walls. The sunlight was streaming in through windows with Cypress and cream colored curtains. The room looked like a cabin along the Mediterranean. It included a fireplace surrounded by couches which matched the Tuscan style room. The room had a king sized bed covered with cream colored bed spreads. It had a balcony with patio furniture. It also had walk in closet and bathroom. Bathroom was also designed in similar style with big wooden bathtub and a shower. It had wooden cabins with white stone tops. 

 

He heard another knock on the door. Wondering who it was this time, he answered the door. Standing at the door was a short blonde with piercing green eyes. He was staring daggers at Yuuri. " So you are the one Viktor has been fussing at for so long. Viktor compared you to celestial nymph but you are rather plain. In fact you remind me of a little piggy, hmph!"

Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes. He was looking at Yuri plisetsky. Viktor's cousin and two time consecutive Junior Grand Prix final champion who recently debuted in the senior division. 

"Know this little piggy, I'm not gonna lose to someone plain like you!", Said Yuri before he disappeared from Yuuri's sight. 

Yuuri stood at the doorstep, unable to have a comeback. _'Wow, it has not been more than two hours since I arrived and I've managed to tick off the ice tiger of Russia for some unknown reason. Way to go, Yuuri! Also, start digging a hole in the garden to bury yourself.'_ , he mentally had a conversation with himself. 

Before he could tick off anyone else from Nikiforov household, he decided to get ready and get out of this house. 

 

Yuuri took a quick bath and wore his business suit before heading downstairs.

__________________

 

"Yuuri, would you like to join me for breakfast?", asked Viktor. He was dressed in his usual business attire. The air in the room was quite tense with head of the Nikiforov family, Yakov silently having his breakfast at the other end of the room. Turning down Viktor's offer didn't seem wise at this point. So he nodded and sat across Viktor. 

 

Having finished their breakfast, they headed towards the Nikiforov Groups head quarters. On their way to HQ, Viktor engaged him in small talk. "Yuuri, for the time being, you will be under my care. I'll act as your mentor till you learn the ropes at this place. I'm excited to work with you!",he said giving him one of the heart shaped smile. 

 

"Thank you for having me here. I look forward to working with you", replied Yuuri. He was nervous as hell. The man he had admired from a distance is now sitting next to him and is going to be his mentor. He was thoroughly overwhelmed. Not wanting Viktor to find out that he was nervous, he turned to look out the window. The street was busy with salary men and women hurrying towards their workplace. 

 

Viktor was disheartened. He thought Yuuri was avoiding him on purpose. But he was not the one to give up. "We will also have to travel a lot, so be prepared Yuuri", he continued. And it was then he noticed it. Yuuri was anxious. He was fidgeting with the hem of his coat. He mentally kicked himself for thinking that Yuuri was avoiding him. 

 

Viktor caught Yuuri's attention by gently pulling his hands away from his coats. Now he was looking at Viktor. Holding his hands he said," Don't worry, Yuuri. I'm gonna be there with you throughout your stay. You can talk to me about anything at anytime!"

 

His idol was trying to calm him down. When he felt Viktor touch his hands, he gasped. After Viktor finished what he was saying, Yuuri was blank. It was sensory overload. It took him every ounce of self control to not lean into that touch. It was warm and felt like the safest place on Earth. His omega was literally purring at the skinship. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

 

_______________

One week later

 

" Yuuri, I would like you to go through this file and let me know whether it's worth investing in", said Viktor.

 

Viktor was relieved to know that Yuuri had warmed up to him a little over the past week. But not without persuasion. The only time Yuuri was ever alone was in his sleep. Given Yuuri's anxiety, Viktor knew he had to take the first step. So they ended up having breakfast, lunch and dinner together. Over the weekends, Viktor had Yuuri accompany him to various places. " Let's do some sightseeing, Yuuri! I know the best places in St. Petersburg to have lunch."

 

Viktor was overly excited and Yuuri was extremely anxious. But Viktor's constant presence didn't irritate him. On contrary, he felt good. He felt himself opening up to Viktor little by little. He also came to know Viktor wasn't perfect like he imagined. He was very forgetful and too optimistic. Realizing Viktor was as much human as the next person, helped him calm a little. Now, Yuuri was as much interested in Viktor as Viktor was in Yuuri. He wanted to know the man he had admired for all these years better.


	7. Mentor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

July,2010. Russia

" Yuuri, can you please look into that University construction file? We are having a meeting with the University committee real soon. They want us to show the progress. Also, check with the conference room availability. We need to hold a conference with the team", said Viktor. He was guiding Yuuri on how to go about the job. 

 

Nikiforov Groups wasn't involved only in real estate, it was also into construction and resort management. They owned three ultra high end resorts in Bora Bora, California and Botswana respectively. They were co-owner of two other resorts in Maldives and Turkey and of two casinos in Portugal and South Africa.

When it came to work, Viktor was quite straight-laced. He had iron clad rules which had to be adhered to. Over the past month, Yuuri tried to follow all of his instructions. Which meant negligence of self. Pushing himself to work hard, he actually forgot to eat his lunch for four days in row. And he pulled all nighter, to make sure he made no mistakes,the crude reality of being a perfectionist.

 

Unfortunately, Viktor was not able to monitor him throughout the day, as he was caught up with an upcoming deal with a popular satellite communication operator after the idea was proposed by his father 

_"Vitya, a tie-up with communication sector might prove beneficial for our business. We will have wider reach and will have a better chance of obtaining accurate information. It also helps in extending our terrain"_

Venturing into communication meant they had an upper hand. Now they'll have improved hospitality services, which in turn will reap them an increase in high end clients. 

 

__________________

When Yuuri checked, there were two slots available. One right before the lunch break and one in the evening. 

"We will take the one before lunch break, Yuuri. Please make the preparations",said Viktor.

The meeting went on for more than two hours.  
"Yuuri, well done", Viktor said before moving on to the next meeting. 

While Yuuri was heading out for lunch, Vaughn, the chief executive tapped him on his shoulder. "Why don't you join me for lunch, Yuuri?". He didn't want any company right now but at the same he didn't want to offend him by turning down his offer. So he quietly followed him to a nearby, cozy restaurant.

"So how do you find Russia, Yuuri?", he asked in a friendly manner. The man seemed to have a pleasant aura around him. Unlike Yakov, he seemed easier to approach and maintain a conversation with. He always gave Yuuri a pleasant smile when they passed each other in the office. 

 

"Its good. It is a bit cold but it's good"

 

Before any of them could continue, a waiter appeared before them to take their order. Since Vaughn was much familiar with the menu, Yuuri let him deal with it. He went for business lunch.

" Can I be frank with you, Yuuri? Actually I'm impressed. You have adapted to a new environment in no time. And it needs not only hardwork, but also inborn talent!", he squeaked in excitement. 

"Thank you. But most of the credit goes to Viktor. He had been patient with me and taught me how to go about the cases I've handled so far". 

 

"Hahaha! I like your modesty, young man. You have a long way to go. I think it's time for my generation to hand over the work to the new generation! Because you guys are outdoing us in each and every turn",he said in a light hearted tone. 

 

Their food arrived and over their meal they built a good rapport. Though Vaughn was older than Yuuri, he found the man to have the same wavelength. He had an open mind about most things. 

 

Finally, before they could get back to work, " I'm happy to have you with us, Yuuri. Keep up your good work. See you around then"

 

Yuuri was happy that he had this conversation. He somehow felt relaxed and felt better about working in Nikiforov Groups. He left for work in a high note.

 

__________________

"Where have you been, Vaughn?", Whined Viktor. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Viktor, I went out to have lunch with one of our talented employees. It was a much needed break. It was refreshing!"

"Huh? Who was the lucky one to eat lunch with the chief executive?"

"Who other than the disciple of Viktor could it be?",chirped Vaughn.

"What??? You had lunch with Yuuri? Why didn't you let me join you??",pouted Viktor. 

"Because if i had let you tag along, you would have latched onto him. Then I wouldn't have had a talk but would have witnessed your PDA!!",laughed Vaughn.

Vaughn had been with Nikiforov Groups for more than a decade. He had known Viktor since a very young age. So he was naturally concerned about his life choices. He wanted to see how genuine Yuuri was. And he turned out to be the perfect match for Viktor. 

"Yuuri is a nice young man Viktor. Im quite happy that you are with him", said Vaughn smiling. 

"Thanks old man!"

_______________________

 

It was quite late when Yuuri and Viktor left work that day. "Yuuri, we need to be prepared for the University committee meeting."

_' I feel funny. Why is that desk spinning?'_

"As I was saying before, they are mostly -"

_'Huh? Why is Viktor spinning? Is he alright? Maybe I should catch before he could fall'_

Yuuri was white as a sheet. Viktor didn't notice that Yuuri was staggering till they reached the elevator. His eyes were unfocused when he met Viktor's and raised his hand towards him

"Viktoru, daijobu?", he said with a heavy accent. 

"Yuuri, I'm alright. You are the one who is white as a ghost!!", He said rushing to his side.

"Nani? Haha, Viktor is funny… Viktor is the one spinning… haha"

"Spinning?. Oh my god Yuuri! What happened? Are you -"

 

Before Viktor could complete his sentence Yuuri tripped. He would have fallen face first it it was not for Viktor. He caught him mid air. Then he carried Yuuri to his car in bridal style. Yuuri was unconscious. He was pale and cold. 

 

Viktor's heart almost stopped when he saw Yuuri collapse. He rushed him to a nearby hospital. When the doctor returned, he informed that Yuuri had collapsed due to stress and irregular eating habits. 

 

"He should be alright if he rests for some time. Make sure he doesn't skip any meals"

"Thank you, doctor".

Yuuri was still unconscious when he entered the room. "I'm sorry, Yuuri. I didn't realize that I overworked you. I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore."

__________________

Yuuri woke up an hour later. He was in his room. He reached for his glasses. On wearing them he found Viktor in one of the leather chairs, working on his laptop. 

When he noticed Yuuri staring at him, he closed his laptop and started walking towards the bed. He sat on the bed, facing Yuuri. 

Those icy blue eyes were filled with worry. "Yuuri, why didn't you tell me it was too much ? Why did you work till you collapsed? Was I so hard on you?"

"No,no, Viktor. It's not that. I.. uh.. I just wanted to make sure that things were okay. It has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry for causing you trouble"

"How long you went without eating Yuuri?"

"Huh? I did eat Viktor. I just…"

_'Oh. I skipped my lunch most of the time and settled for caffeine and even for dinner I had take outs. Which I was too busy to buy for most of the time'_

Now Yuuri was squirming under Viktor's intense gaze. He didn't sleep for two continuous nights. If he told Viktor the truth, it wasn't going to end well. 

"Tell me Yuuri. How long?"

"I did eat Viktor… just that it was caffeine most of the time…."

"That's not food, Yuuri. What about sleep?"

"Two nights", he whispered. 

They both were silent for sometime. Viktor then said," Hereafter, you are eating with me. And if you still continue to pull an all nighter, I'll make you sleep in my room."

 

"Sorry for the trouble. I'll not repeat this again"

 

Viktor leaned forward and hugged Yuuri. "Don't scare me like that Yuuri. My heart almost stopped when I saw you collapse today. I don't know what I'll do without you around anymore. Please take care.",Viktor whispered near his ear. 

The proximity made Yuuri blush a deep red. His heart was beating fast. That was the first time he took in Viktor's scent. He smelt like a pine forest on a snowy morning. So fresh and intoxicating. He returned the embrace without realizing it. He buried his face at the nook of Viktor's neck, taking in his scent. 

Viktor was surprised when Yuuri snuggled up close. He blushed slightly when he felt Yuuri sniffing him. He didn't want to let go of Yuuri just yet. So he stayed still, letting the younger man decide when to part. 

But instead of letting go, Yuuri fell asleep, being comforted by his scent. Viktor chuckled. He very carefully removed Yuuri and laid him down. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and left the room.

Upon reaching his room, he realized he was too ecstatic to sleep. So he decided to call his best friend and let him know how happy he was to learn that Yuuri had started to trust him. He was in cloud nine. It was going to take a lot to bring him down from this high. 

___________________

Yuuri was given a day off. So he woke up late.  
He slept really well. When he came to his senses, he smelt something refreshing and equally intoxicating. 

_'Oh my god! It's Viktor's scent! Did I sleep while we were in the middle of the conversation? I remember him embracing me. Oh, no. That refreshing scent was Viktor's. I thought it was a dream where I was walking through a pine forest. Hope Viktor isn't mad at me for falling asleep while he was still talking!'_

He found a note on the nightstand next to the bed. _'Rest well my dear Yuuri. See you in the evening'_. Yuuri smiled at Viktor's thoughtfulness. 

He spent the rest of his day going through the files of upcoming project. Viktor arrived late in the evening. He directly rushed to his room to check on him. 

He tightly embraced Yuuri." How have you been doing? It was lonely without you in the office!",Viktor said with a pout. 

"I'm doing fine Viktor. Thanks for taking care of me"

"What are you talking about, Yuuri? If I don't take care of my love, who else will?"

Yuuri blushed at this statement. He knew Viktor told such things in a friendly note. But, such words made Yuuri's heart skip a beat. He secretly wished that Viktor meant what he said. 

At first, he taught what he felt was admiration for the man. And that he was happy when Viktor praised him. But after a long struggle with his inner self, he knew it wasn't just admiration, but he had feelings for him. But he didn't want to spoil the relationship he had with Viktor by telling him he loved him. So he decided to cherish every moment he shared with the man he admired and loved. 

He decided to divert the topic. "Um, Viktor. Sorry about falling asleep yesterday while you were talking. Guess I was too exhausted".

"Yuuri, I'm happy that you fell asleep in my arms. It shows how much you trust me and it means a lot to me. So I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for trusting me"

Yuuri felt heaviness settle in his chest _'Dont get my hopes high like this, Viktor. I might misinterpret it'_


	8. Heart Vacancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Heart vacancy  
> Artist: The Wanted  
> This was the source of inspiration for chapter 8. Enjoy!

August,2010. Russia

 

Yuuri was performing exceptionally well. He was asked to become the team leader of four and handle the upcoming project. So he checked in early for the past few days. 

What he didn't expect was the rumors to spread about him and Viktor. The rumors said that Yuuri slept with Viktor to climb the hierarchical ladder. And that being an omega facilitated it even more. Yuuri wasn't aware of it until that morning. Few people from HR department were waiting for the elevator. Egor, one who was with Nikiforov Groups for more than five years, started the conversation. 

"Good morning, Mr. Katsuki. Congratulations on having your own team"

 

"Thank you. Mr..?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Egor. I'm from HR department. Well, it looks like they are true. The rumors I mean."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, that you are sleeping with Nikiforov. Because if you want the higher ups to notice you with just your hard work, it is gonna take years. I mean, look at us. We had to fight tooth and nail to be where we are now. Which means we had to know everyone from every department. Because we don't know where our next nemesis might come from. Am I right guys?", He said with a cocky attitude. 

 

Yuuri was shocked. All his hardwork was simply overlooked just because he was an omega. Stereotype of omegas being sluts was still prevailing. He felt dizzy. He just stared at Egor with wide eyes. 

_'So no one is going to acknowledge my work and talent. Everything is overshadowed by my secondary gender. I never asked to be an omega, so why people are looking down at me? Is this the price I have to pay to be successful while being an omega?'_

While he was still struggling with his thoughts, Viktor came to stand by his side. He heard the others giggle before getting on the elevator. Yuuri just stood rooted to the spot. 

"What's wrong Yuuri?" Not getting on the elevator? ",Viktor said raising a hand to brush a strand of hair from his face. 

***Slap***

Yuuri slapped Viktor's hand away. And flinched when he realized what he had done. " Nothing Viktor. I... I just now remembered I have something else to do…so you carry on.. ", he said before walking in the opposite direction.

 

_' I can't tarnish Viktor's name. I'll stay clear of him. Oh my god. I never thought people would think this way. I should not be seen with Viktor anymore.'_

Yuuri felt unexplainable pain. He had been ignorant. Given his omega status, he should have known these rumors were inevitable. To make matters worse, he was living with Viktor. They travel to office in the same car unless either of them had to come in early. 

And it was at that moment, his vicious cycle of self accusation began. But what Yuuri didn't know was, Egor was jealous. He didn't want anyone who started after him to reach a higher designation. So, he spread rumors to emotionally destroy people. And it was because of his greed that he never got promoted. 

________________

When Yuuri slapped his hand away, Viktor was startled and taken aback. This had never happened before. Yuuri had never rejected any of his advances. No matter how intimate it had been. 

Over the few months, he had gotten used to embracing the younger man in public, without any regard for those around. At times, he even gave a small peck on Yuuri's cheeks. At first, Yuuri was uncomfortable with it. But as time passed by, he accepted it without much fuss. 

So he didn't understand why Yuuri slapped his hand away. That is, until he saw Egor get in the elevator.  
_'That awful excuse for a human. What did he tell Yuuri?'_

Egor had his reputation precede him. He was the troublemaker of the HR department. He spread baseless rumors to guilt trip those who fared better than him. 

_' Why do I still have someone like him in my office?'_ , Viktor visibly sighed. 

But before that, he had to talk to Yuuri. Knowing about his anxiety and lack of self esteem, he was sure Yuuri was blaming himself right now. So he went in search of him.

__________________

Throughout the day, Yuuri was determined to avoid Viktor at all cost. Whenever Viktor approached Yuuri, he gave him silliest excuses to avoid him. 

 

At one point, Viktor was frustrated. So he gave up chasing after Yuuri. He decided to settle it once and for all in their mansion. 

_________________

Later that day. 

Viktor and Yuuri finished their dinner without any kind of exchange. Yuri had his diner brought to his room, as he was joined by his friend Otabek. They both seemed to gel well after their competition. 

To avoid any awkward conversation, Yuuri hurried towards his room. But he was closely followed by Viktor. As soon as Yuuri entered his room he tried to close the door, but failed. Viktor swiftly entered the room and closed it behind him, blocking Yuuri's escape. 

"Yuuri, I think we need to talk".

"O-oh, yeah s-sure". Yuuri was feeling too guilty to look Viktor in the eye. 

"Why did you avoid me throughout the day, Yuuri?"

"W-what? I- I didn't a-avoid you. As I t-told you, I had other t-things to do", he tried his best not to look at Viktor. 

It was clear as daylight that Yuuri was lying. 

"Yuuri, you may not know, but I can exactly tell when you start lying. I can tell when you are anxious. I can tell when you are blaming yourself for something which is not your fault",he said closing the distance between them. 

He held Yuuri's face and forced him to look him in the eye. "So tell me why you were avoiding me Yuuri"

Yuuri had no escape now. " There is a rumor going around"

"Which is?"

"That I - I got p-promoted by sl-sleeping with y-you", Yuuri was at the verge of tears. 

_' Egor, that bastard!'_ So this was the rumor that he had been spreading. He is going to pay for it. 

"Let me guess, you heard this rumor from Egor. "

Yuuri's eyes went wide. "How d-did you know?"

"Because that is what he has been doing for a while now. Since he didn't get a promotion for more than three years, he guilt trips those who do by spreading baseless rumors."

"But, you were also pulled into it. Your reputation was jeopardized. I don't want it to make rounds "

"Yuuri, if you worry about such things, you'll never be able to do what you want. If you are worried about what people think about you, you will go nowhere. And rumors are spread by those who envy you, who can't surpass you. They are not worth your time. And since I know you, I want you to stop blaming yourself for this"

Yuuri wasn't able to hold back his tears anymore. " It hurts to know that people can't see past my secondary gender. All my hardwork was overshadowed"

"Yuuri, that is not true. There are many out there who respect you for who you are and not for your secondary gender. People who look down on others are just egoistic, fit for nothing animals"

Viktor could see that Yuuri was still not satisfied with what he heard. His brows were creased in worry. 

Yuuri continued, "Maybe us being close is giving them a wrong idea. So we should not - " "Mhn"

Viktor didn't allow Yuuri to dwell in anymore self doubt. Viktor closed the distanced between them, engaging in a passionate kiss. It lasted for several moments. Yuuri stopped crying. At first he was stunned by his bold action. But slowly, his worry was replaced by pleasure. He melted in Viktor's arms. His legs felt like jelly. He didn't want Viktor to stop. 

 

When Viktor parted, Yuuri almost whined at the loss of contact. But then he snapped back to reality. Viktor had just kissed him. 

"Yuuri, I don't care what anyone says. I always want you by my side. If you thought that such baseless rumors are going to keep you away from me, then you are wrong."

"Viktor, why did you kiss me?

Yuuri was angry. Not with Viktor but himself. He was angry with himself because he had no control over his feelings. He was angry because no matter how many times he told himself that it was just a friendly play, he couldn't accept it. He wanted more. More out of Viktor and more out of this relationship. And the kiss made him finally snap. But he was directing it at the wrong person.

"Even for a joke this is going too far, Viktor", now Yuuri's scent carried a tinge of anger.

 

"What do you mean, Yuuri?"

 

"I know you are very friendly. But you don't kiss a friend." _' Because I'll think that you actually like me Viktor!'_

Viktor knew Yuuri was being serious. "Why do you think I'll want to kiss a friend? I'm not a pervert Yuuri"

 _' Stop it Viktor! If you say such things, I'll fall for you even more. I don't want to make a fool of myself. I don't want to be the only one in love. So please don't test my limits'_

Yuuri wanted to scream. He couldn't think straight anymore. So he decided to do what he always did best. Shut people out. 

"I think it's better if we maintain a truly professional relationship Viktor. It will avoid this kind of misunderstanding in the future.", He said in a cold tone indicating the end of conversation. 

 

Viktor could see turmoil behind those cinnamon brown eyes. He figured Yuuri is struggling to come to terms with his own feelings. Or to be precise, accept that he deserves what Viktor had to offer. 

So instead of moving away from him, he held him close. "I can't have a strictly professional relationship with you Yuuri."

 

"Why?"

 

**"Because I'm in love with you"**

Yuuri looked at him in disbelief. Viktor gave him a gentle smile. "It's sad that you didn't notice that I wasn't so touchy feely with anyone other than you. Turns out the person I love doesn't take note of subtle hints. So I have to verbalize my feelings for him", Viktor said with a pout. 

Yuuri's tears were uncontrollable now. The man he loved, loved him back. He couldn't explain what he was feeling but he knew he was extremely happy. He squeezed Viktor, crying on his chest. Viktor in turn rubbed circles on his back. 

In between his sobs, he managed to convey what he felt for the man he admired. " I too have fallen in love with you. I wanted all of you for myself. At first I thought I was being childish, but I fell for you and I fell hard."

 

When Yuuri finished, it was Viktor's turn to feel happy and emotional. He squeezed Yuuri in return. He haven't felt this happy even when he won gold. But just to be in the arms of the man he loved made him overflow with joy. 

 

He held Yuuri until he calmed down. When he said goodnight and was about to leave, Yuuri tucked at his sleeve.

Viktor looked at him in surprised "What is it, my love?"

"Could you s-stay with m-me t-t-tonight? I- I mean if -if you d-dont mind that is".

When he got no reply from Viktor, his heart sank. " Haha…that was .. I was just kidding... Haha.. good night Viktor"

 

*Thump*

Viktor threw himself on Yuuri. 

"Yuuri, don't say things which make my heart skip a beat. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this. There is no way I'll miss this opportunity", Viktor replied in a husky tone. 

That night , Viktor held Yuuri in his arms, caressing his head and pressing light kisses to his temple till he fell asleep. That night Viktor realized something. In this lifetime, he wanted to wake up next to this man every single day.


	9. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since their relationship will be based on trust, didn't want to write about mating so soon. But will write about it in the future! Enjoy for now!

September,2010. Russia

 

"Yuuri, one of our important clients Mr. Tyler is organizing a fund raiser in LA. He has sent us an invitation. You and I will be attending on behalf of Nikiforov Groups. Its taking place on 25th October ", said Viktor in an excited tone. They both have traveled together on many occasions regarding business. Yuuri had gotten quite used to it now. Though, after they confessed their feelings for each other, they never seemed to stay in different rooms. Viktor always insisted on them sharing rooms. "Yuuri, Its lonely without you! Stay in my room". More often than not, it felt like babysitting. Yuuri always had to keep an eye on Viktor to prevent him from embarrassing himself. Which otherwise meant, he also got pulled into Viktor's stunts. One time Viktor challenged Yuuri to see who can hold their alcohol better. Which didnt go well for either of them. The next morning, Yuuri found them both on the same bed, half naked. He didnt want to know what had happened the previous night. He had a terrible headache the whole day. 

 

"Okay Viktor. I'll be prepared. And I'll also ask the - " _'Huh, did he say 25th October? I'll be in my heat around that time... Not that it's difficult to manage,but taking suppressants on time is mandatory. I should be extra careful._  

 

"Yuuri?"   

 

_'I'll also carry scent blockers'_

 

"Yuuri? Is everything okay?"

 

_' I should be fine'_

 

"Yuuri?", Viktor now gently tapped him on his shoulders. Yuuri didnt realize that he stopped mid sentence. Viktor was slightly worried at this point. "Whats wrong, Yuuri? You stopped mid sentence. Are you feeling alright? You want to rest for some time?"

 

"Uh, Oh, Sorry for spacing out. Its nothing. I'm fine. Then I'll get going"

 

"Yuuri", Viktor said in a cold tone.

 

Yuuri slowly turned to face him. He had to tell him sooner or later. So he decided to let him know now. " Yes Viktor?"

 

"Whats wrong, Yuuri? Can you please answer me honestly? Because I'll know if you are giving me a dishonest one"

 

"25th... I'll probably be in heat"

"Oh. Should we decline the-"

" No, no. It will be fine Viktor. I'll start taking suppressants one week prior. So it shouldn't be a problem"

"Yuuri...",he caressed Yuuri's face gently. "If we go, you are not leaving my side even for a second. Promise me that"

Viktor was quite concerned. Yuuri could tell that. So he agreed. Even though spending heats without mate was painful, taking suppressants made it manageable. 

 

Viktor was extremely worried. Omegas in heat attracted alphas. To have Yuuri in a room full of alphas and betas where he might go into his heat… His alpha was growling at the news. If possible, he will claim Yuuri right now. But to bond without Yuuri's consent proves that he is no different from the other carnivorous and narcissistic alphas. 

 

As days passed by, Viktor was sickly worried. He wanted to lock Yuuri in a room until his heat was over. He didn't want to think that other alphas will be near him during his heat. So he appeared irritated and grumpy. 

 

Yakov didn't fail to notice this irritation. So he called him to his room.

________________________

"What's going on, Vitya? You look like you'll chew off someone's head if they spoke to you."

"Father, is it possible for us to send Yuri and Vaughn to the party?"

"Why? Is that little omega scared of flights?"

"No, father. He most likely will be in heat during that time. I don't want to risk it"

"Vitya! Are you telling me you want to skip an important gathering because that omega can't manage his heat? You are acting as if you are under that damn omega's spell. Open your eyes Viktor -"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD, FATHER! HE IS MY LOVER. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"

"Vitya, you are just blinded by love. When that cloud clears, you'll see the real picture"

"What's with you and omegas, father? Why do you hate them so much?"

"Because they are infidel whores. They are insatiable. And I'm warning you so you don't suffer a heartbreak!"

"Father! Who I am with is not anyone's business. And you better stop talking about Yuuri like that before I totally stop talking to you!". 

He slammed the door behind him when he left the room. Viktor was furious. What's with his father and omegas? Can't he see Yuuri is not like that? Now his day turned from bad to worse. 

__________________

October 24, 2010. LA

They arrived in LA a day prior to the fund raiser. Viktor was on the edge the whole time. As a precaution, he booked a suite for a whole week. He read about heat, researched enough to know what will help Yuuri during his heat. 

_"Unmated omegas on suppressants and scent blockers have higher chances of painless heats. As they sweat profusely during heat, they will feel dehydrated. So it is necessary to make sure that they are well fed and kept hydrated. Potential partners may ease the omegas with the use of soothing pheromones."_

Viktor read this in the book meant to help omegas with their heat. He was nervous, worried and extremely territorial at the moment. He growled at anyone who approached Yuuri. 

Yuuri knew Viktor was worried. But they were attending the fund raiser for business purpose so growling at people is not going to do them any good. So when they reached their suite, Yuuri pulled Viktor into an embrace and released soothing pheromones. 

"Vitya, calm down. I'm fine. You can't stare daggers at anyone and everyone. I know you are worried, but notch it down a bit my love".

Everything around Viktor stopped. Yuuri's scent was like a warm sunset along a beach. Calm and soothing. He felt like the only reality was the man in his arms. When Yuuri let go, Viktor was slightly staggering due the lingering effect of that intoxicating scent. That was the first time Viktor ever felt Yuuri release his pheromones. Hell, it was intoxicating.

Both of them ordered dinner and ate watching sitcoms and movies.

____________________

October 25,2010. LA

"Viktor!! Welcome! Thank you for coming! Please enjoy yourself tonight!", greeted Tyler, the organizer of this fund raiser. 

"Hello, Tyler. Thank you for the invitation",greeted Viktor in return. 

It was taking place in a plush plaza.There was a live orchestra performing Mozart. All exotic food and wine was served to the guest. All of the guests were of VIP status. 

Moving around the hall, Viktor and Yuuri met many of their clients and celebrities. The evening was going well except for one thing. 

"Viktor, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean, my love?"

Viktor constantly had a hand over his waist, not moving away from him an inch, even to greet the other guests. 

"You are literally hugging me, Viktor. People are going to think we are connected at waist!"

"Yuuri!!! You promised me you won't leave my side even for a second! And look at all these vultures. They all looking at you as if they want to eat you! I can't leave my Yuuri alone !!!" Viktor whined. 

"Ahh! The famous lovebirds!!" 

They both turned to meet Chris. He was also one of the guests of the evening.

"Chris! Nice to see you here. Are you with your partner? By the way, meet Yuuri!"

"Hello Viktor. I'm on my own tonight. And nice to meet you Yuuri. Not that I don't know who you are! Viktor wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful you are! I even thought of blocking him on social media ! "

Yuuri blushed a deep red. "N-nice to m-meet you too, Chris"

_'Ahh… this is so embarrassing. Viktor!! Isn't there a limit to your enthusiasm!'_

Viktor and Chris were reminiscing their past. They kept telling embarrassing stories about each other.

"Do you know Yuuri, Viktor got rejected by a girl in his high school because he looked like a girl with long hair!", Chris laughed

Viktor countered it with an equally embarrassing story." Did you by any chance forget how you got slapped by a girl since you forgot her name in the morning after you spent the night with her ?"

Though the conversation was very amusing, Yuuri felt strange. Everything started to blur. He couldn't feel Viktor's hand around his waist. 

"Viktor, I think you need to excuse yourself", Chris said pointing at Yuuri. 

Viktor looked at Yuuri. His pupils were wide and unfocused. His breathing was slightly rugged.

_'Heat! Yuuri is going into heat! Shit! Have to get out of here now!'_

"Chris, I think you'll take care of things from here. I'm taking Yuuri to our suite",Viktor said before he rushed out of the hall. 

"Oui, Mon cher ami!",said Chris waving at them.

_______________

"Viktor, too hot", said Yuuri panting.

They were in their suite, Viktor helping Yuuri into the bed. He started by removing his suit and changing him into his pajamas. He them brought a bowl of water with a wash cloth. He kept wiping the beads of sweat on his face and torso. He also released soothing pheromones which seemed to work. Yuuri started breathing normally and went into a deep slumber.

Viktor stayed cuddled up next to Yuuri, from time to time wiping away the sweat. When Yuuri woke up after four hours, he ordered room service and started feeding him. In order to take care of Yuuri, Viktor took suppressants so that he doesn't go into rut. He now realized why they were recommended. If it were not for the suppressants, his alpha would have completely taken over his mind.

Yuuri's heat lasted for three days. And throughout his heat, Viktor was by his side taking care of him. Yuuri knew how difficult it must have been for Viktor. For an alpha to be around an omega in heat and control his urge to mate and bond was extremely difficult. But Viktor did it with a smile on his face. 

Viktor prepared the bath and carefully led Yuuri to the bathtub. After making sure Yuuri was safely seated, he turned to leave."Yuuri dear, call me when you are finished"

"Viktor"

Viktor turned to see Yuuri staring at him, tears threatening to fall. 

"What happened my love? Are you okay?"

Viktor panicked. Is he hurt? Is the water too hot? Is he too tired? What is it? Not knowing what it was, Viktor moved close to Yuuri.

When he was near Yuuri, he bent to check on him. Yuuri tightly embraced him. "Thank you, Viktor"

"Yuuri…", Viktor didn't expect this. He was expecting the worst case scenario. So he didn't know how to react. 

"It must have been so hard for you. Thank you so much for taking care of me"

"My love, what are you talking about?"

"Urge to mate and bond will be at its peak when you are around an omega in heat. Controlling it is not an easy feat. What you did for me was not something easy. Thank you"

"Yuuri, I cannot live knowing I've hurt you. I would rather have the whole world against me than having you hate me. I love you too much", he said pressing a slight kiss to the temple. 

Yuuri pulled away and pressed his lips against Viktor's. This was the only way he could convey how much he loved Viktor in return. If Viktor was the one holding his hand, he wouldn't mind strolling past the gates of hell.


	10. Happy birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited about this chapter!! :D Enjoy!

December 15, 2010. Russia

Over the few months, Yuuri and Yurio came to know each other better and became best friends. More like, Yuuri felt he was responsible for the young blond. He was doting over him whenever Yurio was home. Though Yurio was always calling him piggy or katsudon, he equally loved Yuuri in return. 

Yuuri even chaperoned Yurio to his date with Otabek. Since he was just 16, Yurio was not allowed to go on a date with the beta alone.  
But Yuri never minded having Yuuri around them as Yuuri gave them the necessary privacy,yet never allowing them to cross the line.

"Oii, Katsudon! What are you going to do for Viktor's birthday?"

For Yuuri's birthday, Viktor threw a surprise party. He bought a bunch of heart shaped ballons and a cake for him. He made Makkachin bring him a silver chain with a heart shaped pendant with both their names engraved. 

Now he had to outdo him. He knew Viktor would be happy even if Yuuri gave him a simple kiss on his cheek as a present. Yet, he felt a little competitive. So he was planning for a surprise, with Yuri and Otabek's help. 

Yuuri and Viktor promised Yurio that they will attend his GPF finale. It was on December 24th in Barcelona. So they planned to spend Viktor's birthday there. 

"I have come up with a plan, Yurio. I need your help though!".

_____________________

December 23,2010. Barcelona.

Yuuri and Viktor were staying in Salvador Dali suite in El palace, named after the famous surrealist Salvador for having stayed there for prolonged period of time. 

It had a master bedroom, separate lounge and an additional bedroom. It had king sized beds. The lounge had a small dining area and a fireplace surrounded by comfy couches. The windows had rich cream colored curtains tied together with brown thread. 

While Viktor was accompanying Yurio and Otabek, Yuuri started preparing for the Viktor's birthday surprise. When Viktor asked why Yuuri couldn't go with them, he said "My best friend, Phichit is here. I just now got to know. So I'm going to catch up with him. It's very hard to meet him. So please excuse me"

Yuuri was away the entire day. He meticulously planned the surprise and was now executing it.

_____________________ 

December 24. Barcelona.

Yurio skated to In regards to love: agape for his short program the previous day. He broke Viktor's previous record for short program. He scored 118.56 .Viktor was overwhelmed. He waved at him with a heart shaped smile.

Today was the free skate. Yurio skated to Allegro Appassionato. Even though he missed one of his jumps, he scored 200.  
97, accumulating a total of 319.53. He won the gold medal. He also happened to be the first person who debuted into the senior division to win the gold. He made a record that day. 

Viktor and Yuuri met him in the locker room. They made reservations at a gastropub to celebrate Christmas Eve. Otabek also was to join them for dinner. 

"Yurio!!!!!! Congratulations !!!! You broke my world record!! I'm so proud!!!", Viktor squealed while hugging Yuri. 

"Get off me, ugly moron. You are embarrassing me", Yuri barked at him

"Congratulations, Yuri. I'm so happy for you", Yuuri said with a warm smile and embraced him.

"Let go, katsudon!", he said even though he didn't make any attempt to push him away. He slightly blushed when the omega hugged him. 

"Congratulations, Yuri", joined Otabek. Yuri's cheeks were turning red at that.

"Otabek, good job back there", Yuuri said patting his shoulder. 

Otabek curtly nodded. 

"Okay!!!!!! Let's all start moving or we are going to be late for the reservation!!!", Said Viktor in a very excited voice. 

Yuri suddenly pulled Yuuri aside. "Oii old man, you and Otabek continue. I have something I have to do before that. I'm taking katsudon with me", he said before storming out of the place. Yuuri turned to look at Viktor with a confused smile. 

Otabek and Viktor stood there and looked at each other. Viktor shrugged and led the way. Right then, Otabek's phone rang. After the short conversation, he asked Viktor to continue and that he will join him later as he said he was going to meet a friend of his. 

"Huh?? I have to go all alone?", Viktor whined and pouted. He then started towards the gastropub. 

___________________

_  
Yuri: Oii baldy, I'm going to get Christmas present for Otabek. Make sure he doesn't know._

_Viktor: Why do you need Yuuri for that??? :'(_

_Yuri: He is helping me pick the gift! Now stop whining old man!!!_

_Viktor: Come back soon :( :(_

__

"Oii Katsudon, everything is going according to the plan so far. I've asked for special permission to access that place for tonight. Make sure you pull it off!"

"Thank you, Yurio. I owe you one."

"Hmph, I'm going back to hotel with Otabek to do the rest. See you in the hotel"

Right then, Otabek joined the two of them. Together, Yurio and Otabek left to do the rest of the preparations. 

____________________

Viktor reached the gastropub and ordered Black Russian. But along with the drink , the waiter brought something else. 

It was a dark teal card with silver letters.  
"Senor Nikiforov, this is for you", the waiter handed him his drink and the card. 

The card read  
_" Valentina, Florist"_  
\- Love  
Yuuri  
along with the address. He called for the waiter and asked what it was about. The waiter said he was to go the mentioned address. Slightly confused, he asked for the cheque and started to leave.

"Senor, the drink is already covered".

_'Huh? What's happening'_

The florist was one block away from the gastropub. When he reached the place, he met an old man. He was the owner of the shop. 

"Excuse me"

"Ahhh, Senor Nikiforov. I have a delivery for you. Very luck man!", The old man smiled and went inside his shop. 

He came back with a bouquet of red roses wrapped in light pink paper, tied together with golden ribbon along with a similar dark teal card.

"99 red roses and a card",he handed the huge bouquet and the card to Viktor. 

_  
Martin's skating rink_

_-Love  
Yuuri_

__

"Yuuri, what are you up to?"

The specified rink was a ten minutes walk from the florist. Wondering what was going on, he started to walk towards the rink.

_______________

"Senor Katsuki, the rings you ordered are ready", said the lady at the reception. Yuuri ordered for a pair of matching gold rings from Maria Dolores. 

"Thank you", he received them and left the shop.

"Now, all that's left is the dress and skates"

______________

Viktor reached the rink after 15 minutes, for he took a wrong turn first. Then with some help he reached the place. It was dark inside. The rink was a practice rink for the locals. Currently, the finalists were making use of it for practice. 

As soon as he opened the door and entered, the lights were turned on. He saw Yuuri in the middle of the ice, with a costume similar to the one he wore in his junior division free skate. Yuuri had his hair slicked back. He took off his glasses. God, he was gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes of the younger man. 

Few seconds later, the music started. It was Stay with me. 

Yuuri started to move gracefully according to the music. Viktor was entranced. But he immediately realized what was going on. Yuuri was skating Viktor's free skate routine. He skated impeccably. 

With every jump, with every move, he captured Viktor's heart. Viktor fell even more in love with the man on the ice. He understood the message Yuuri wanted to convey through that routine.

_'Look at the Viktor who lives inside me. The Viktor I admire. The Viktor who is my love and my life. My happiness and my sadness. My strength and my weakness. The man whom I cannot live without. And look at my love for that man.'_

Viktor was crying. He was crying tears of joy.  
When Yuuri finished, the clock struck 12. He perfectly timed it. He then skated towards Viktor and said "Happy birthday, Viktor".  
Since he wasn't wearing his glasses, he didn't realize Viktor was crying till he was close. 

"What happened, Viktor?", he asked his voice laced with worry. 

"Mhn!!!!" 

Before Yuuri could realize what was happening, Viktor pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. It lasted for what felt like eternity. 

When Viktor parted, he gave Yuuri a warm smile. "Thank you, Yuuri. I loved it"

"Ah, there's more. So let's go back", replied Yuuri, being thoroughly excited to notice the tenderness in Viktor's voice. Viktor didn't want to meet anybody. He only wanted to hold Yuuri in his arms. But he didn't want to spoil Yuuri's excitement. So he let Yuuri set the pace. 

_________________

They were back at the hotel. They went to their room. Viktor opened the door to their suite. 

*Pop*

Yurio and Otabek popped the party poppers. Viktor stood startled in the middle of the room, with confetti falling all around him. 

"Happy birthday, Viktor!", they both said in unison. 

There was cake on the table along with dinner. Viktor cut the cake to the others singing him happy birthday. Later, they all had their dinner. 

"Since it's late, why don't you both stay in the other room?",asked Yuuri. 

"I'll talk to your coaches!!",said Viktor excitedly. 

After talking to their coaches, they went to sleep in the other room.

Viktor and Yuuri retired to the master bedroom.

Once inside, Yuuri sat Viktor on the bed.

"Viktor, I have something else for you",he said, fidgeting.

"What is it my love?"

He moved to the bag he carried and pulled out a small box with blue gift wrapper and a golden bow.

"Happy birthday",he said with a gentle smile.

His eyes went wide when he opened the box. Inside the box were two matching gold rings. 

"This is actually like a charm. I've always wanted a charm. So when I was searching for a gift, I saw these matching rings and I thought it would be perfect"

Viktor was silent for a long time. What he said next had Yuuri crying. 

"Yuuri, I want these to be our engagement rings. And I want you to be my mate"

Yuuri nodded, his lips quivering. Viktor slipped one of the rings into Yuuri's right ring finger. Yuuri followed the suit. 

Viktor held Yuuri's face and pressed his forehead against Yuuri's."Will you believe me if I told you that this was the best birthday I've ever had?"

Yuuri slightly nodded.

Looking at the bouquet of roses, he continued.  
"99 red roses. It means "I'll love you till the day I die", right?"

Yuuri again nodded.

"And that routine. It was my free skate. You skated it to show that I'm your love and your life, right?"

Yuuri nodded, tears freely flowing. 

"Yuuri, what did I do to deserve you? You are everything and more than I've ever asked for. I'm the luckiest man", Viktor said, his voice slightly cracking. 

That night, they went to sleep in each other's arms. "I love you, Yuuri",he whispered.

"I love you too, Viktor", Yuuri mumbled in his sleep.

Viktor's eyes went wide. Unable to control his emotions, he squeezed Yuuri tightly and silently cried. 

_____________

The next day.

Everyone woke up late and decided to settle for brunch. Viktor and Yuuri sat side by side and Otabek and Yurio sat opposite to them.  
Yurio was being conscious of Otabek even more. Wondering what happened, Yuuri reached for the bread on the other side of the table.

That's when Yurio noticed the ring. Viktor had a similar one. "Oii Katsudon , what's with the matching rings?"

"That's our engagement rings!!!!! He is going to be my mate !!!!",said Viktor

Yurio literally had to close his eyes as Viktor was sparkling when he said that. 

Otabek was clapping while Yurio stared at them with an open mouth. 

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me about this piggy?"

"So you also had a part in yesterday's surprise?",asked Viktor with an intimidating smile. 

"Katsudon planned everything. We just helped with the rink and the cake",said Yurio sheepishly. 

"And why didn't you tell me you can skate, Yuuri?"

"Ah.. it was -"

"Because you are his idol",blurted Yurio

Everyone was now looking at Yurio. He turned red and returned his attention to his plate.

"Is it so?"

"Ah, yeah. I participated in national level competition. I was inspired by your routines", said Yuuri.

"So when you said you were going to meet your best friend, you were actually practicing?", Viktor said giving one of his fake smile.

"Uh.. yes", Yuuri was nervous.

"So you lied. Hmmm. I can't let it slide. Let's see what your punishment is. Ah! Kiss me ten times!"

"Vik-viktor!!", Yuuri squeaked.

"Oii old man, do such perverted things behind the closed doors!!!!!"

Not listening to Yurio, he pulled Yuuri for a kiss. Otabek closed Yuri's eyes with his hands while squeezing his shut.

Few seconds later, Yurio was chasing Viktor around the room, screaming "I'm going to kill you baldy!!!" Yuuri and Otabek sat at the table, both blushing deeply.


	11. Yuri & Otabek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiring pace!!! Enjoy!!

July,2010. Russia.

 

_'Have you ever been to a club, Yuri?', asked one of his classmates._

_'Club?? Aren't we underage??', asked Yuri_

_'Oh come on! Of course they won't allow you. That's why you have to sneak in. I had my brother's friend take me there! Man!!! Chicks are hot when they dance!'_

_'Not so hot when they start talking. They are loud and obnoxious',said Yuri with disgust.  
He was thinking about Mila from his skating practice. She was always bullying him. 'They all look nice, but they have a twisted character. Hmph'_

_'What? Are you jealous you are the only one in our class without a girlfriend?', mocked Yuri's another classmate._

_'HUH? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? I am one of Russia's top skaters. So I don't have to sneak into a pub, they will allow me just for who I am. My time as a single will be over this Friday. Wait for it!', Yuri screamed and left the room._

__

That weekend, Yuri was trying to sneak into a famous club in St. Petersburg. The front of the club was guarded by bouncers. They shooed him away when he tried to enter through the front door. So he was at the backside of the club, waiting for someone to open the 'Staff only' exit so that he could sneak. 

After half an hour, the door was opened when one of the staff wanted to take a smoke break. He entered the club without much noise. 

Loud music, abominable stench of alcohol and drunk men and women were all over the club. The very sight made him wanted to puke. But he said he will get himself a girlfriend before next week so he was not going to back down now. 

But it didn't take long for the guards to notice he was an intruder. So they were trying to escort him out. But Yuri was not going out without a fight. 

"I'm a top figure skater and I turned 16 this year!!!!"

"No one under 18 is allowed inside. So please leave",said one of the guards.

"I'll pay the entry fee!! Let me in!", Yuri protested.

"Sir, if you don't leave now, then we have to remove you by force"

"What did you say?! Try removing me by force, you jack ass!!"

When the guards moved in to grab hold of Yuri, a calm voice sounded behind them. It belonged to a man, a little taller than him with undercut hairstyle. He looked like he dropped out from a military school. 

"It's okay, Mike. I'll take it from here. He is a friend of mine", said Otabek

"Yuri, come with me. Let's grab something to eat"

Being creeped by his calm stature, he backed off a little. 

"Are you coming or not?", Otabek asked.

_'Well, this is better than being thrown out'_ , he thought. 

They both went to nearby cafe and ordered light snacks and coffee. 

"Who are you and why do you know me?",asked Yuri.

"I'm Otabek. I'm here for skating competition. I know you because we both were in the same novice class", Otabek said, his tone monotonous.

"Huh? Same novice class? I don't remember seeing you"

"It's because I left after a short time and moved to Canada. I recently moved my home rink to Russia. I'm representing Kazakhstan", he said sipping his coffee. 

"So we will be facing each other in GPF?"

"Most probably"

"Why did you help me?"

"Well, when I first met you, you had the eyes of a solider. You never complained about practice. I liked your determination. So I wanted to be your friend"

Yuri didn't know how to reply. 

"So which is it? Will you be my friend or not?"

Otabek was being so blunt. But not in an offensive way. He liked being around him. So he took up on his offer.

After that, they met often and spent time with each other. Yuri was comfortable being around Otabek. But soon, without him releasing , he developed feelings for Otabek. 

__________________

August,2010. Russia

The blond invited Otabek for a sleepover. "I have many video games that we can play all night! It will be fun filled, Beka!",he said excitedly.

He then introduced Otabek to Viktor. "Oii old man, this is my friend Beka. Beka, this is Viktor"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov. I've followed all your competition. It's awe inspiring."

"Oh my, thank you Beka. Nice meeting you too. Please enjoy your stay here"

"And this piggy here is Yuuri Katsuki. He is currently staying with us"

"Nice to meet you, Beka", Yuuri smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Katsuki",he replied.

"We are having a sleepover. Ask the maids to bring the food to our room", Yuri said before rushing upstairs with Otabek. 

"It's very rare for him to bring over a friend", said Viktor. 

But Yuuri already noticed how the blond was looking at the older man. "I hope everything works out for him",he murmured

 

That night Otabek and Yuri stayed up playing games till 2 am. "Yuri, do you have a blanket?"

"Why?"

"I'll take the sofa. So I wanted to borrow a blanket".

"My bed is large enough to support two, Beka. You have no need to sleep on the couch"

"Is it okay?"

"Of course! Why would I offer if not ?"

"Okay then. Good night, Yuri."

"Good night, Beka"

That night, one slept well while the other was awake for a very long time. Yuri stayed up, looking at Otabek's sleeping form. Otabek looked like a tough guy, but in reality he was such a sweet person. He genuinely cared for Yuri. At times he was even protective. His heart was beating too fast for him to sleep. So he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. But he fell asleep few minutes later. 

Otabek woke up early in the morning, before Yuri could. He looked at the younger man sleeping peacefully. Smiling, he brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"Mhn, Beka. Don't do…mhn…that"

Yuri was talking in his sleep. Otabek blushed lightly and chuckled. Yuri was dreaming about him and this made him happy. "Wonder what we are doing in his dream", he slightly chuckled.

____________________

September,2010. Russia.

 

_'Beka : Want to hang out today?_

_Yuri: Sure._

_Beka:Usual place at 5 pm._

_Yuri: Okay. See you then._

__

They usually meet in the park near Otabek's practice rink. After that, they either went for a walk or spent time in a nearby Cafe. 

 

Yuri was always excited to meet him. But being the tsundere he is, he played it cool. On the other hand, Otabek was calm and collected. They talked about skating, school and about college and work. They rarely spoke about girls or love interests. Not that Yuri wasn't interested to know what type of girl Otabek likes, but was afraid of the answer he would get. If Otabek told him he had a girlfriend, he would be heart broken. 

That day, Otabek arrived a bit earlier than Yuri. While he was waiting, a few of his college mates were passing by. On noticing him, they headed towards him.

"Hi Otabek, what are you doing here?",asked Henry. He was Otabek's classmate.

"Hi, Henry. I'm waiting for my friend"

"Why don't you join us? We are going to a mixer. Why don't you bring this friend of yours?"asked Vanya. 

He was quite popular in his college due to his figure skating. There were many girls who tried to take him out on a date. But he politely kept refusing all offers. He knew no one saw the real him and just wanted to hang out because he was a popular skater. 

"Sorry, I already have plans for tonight. Thank you for your offer though",he said curtly.

"Oh come on Beka! We want you to attend. It will be fun!!",she said hooking her arm around his. 

Not wanting to be rude, he gently released his arm from her hold and said, "Sorry, I can't. I'm waiting for my friend and we have plans for tonight."

But she wasn't giving up already. She latched onto his arm and tried to drag him with her. "Oh, please. It will be fun. You can bring your friend along too. More people means more fun!", she said in a voice so ridiculous that he wanted to barf. The way she said that wasn't anywhere near sweet. 

What he didn't know was, Yuri was watching this from a distance. Seeing that girl latch onto him made his blood boil. What made him even more angry was the fact that Otabek didn't try to stop her. Instead he let her stay the way she was. He was disappointed. He didn't want to meet Otabek that day. So he turned to leave.

At the same moment, Otabek saw him from the corner of his eyes. But instead of approaching him, he was moving in the opposite direction. Puzzled, he excused himself and started after Yuri. 

He caught up with him near the cafe. 

"Yuri!"

He kept walking without turning back.

"Yuri, what's wrong?"

No response. 

"Yuri, wait. What's wrong?",he said grabbing his arm.

Yuri shook off his arm with so much force that Otabek almost fell face first. 

Now Otabek was thoroughly confused. Why was Yuri so angry? So he called out to him again.

"Yuri, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll never know what happened"

Yuri being so angry, didn't watch where he was going and ended up in a deserted alley. That was a dead end. So in order to leave, he had to face Otabek. And he did that. 

"Why are you following me? Isn't your girlfriend waiting there?",he spewed venom.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE IT ANYMORE! I SAW THAT GIRL LATCHING ONTO YOU. YOU CAN GO BACK TO HER FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Yuri, calm down. She isn't my girlfriend. She is from my college. They wanted me to join them for college mixer. She was acting overly familiar to get in my good books."

"Tch. I don't care. I'm going home. Move out of my way"

"Yuri, please tell me what happened".

"GO BACK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND. IM GOING HOME."

"Yuri, why do you think she is my girlfriend? And even if she is, why are you so angry about it?"

"Why would I be happy to see the one I love with someone else? Now get out of my way",Yuri screamed.

Otabek stood motionless. He waited for Yuri to realize what he had just said. And when the gravity of his message dawned on the blond, he turned bright red. His eyes were glassy. He tried to flee, but Otabek grabbed his arm and made Yuri face him. 

"You love me?", Otabek asked.

Unable to meet his eyes, Yuri looked at the ground. He never wanted to let Otabek know what he felt for him. He always wanted to be his friend even if it meant killing his own feelings. But it won't be possible anymore.

"I never planned on telling it to you. I always wanted to be by your side, even if it meant only as a friend. So I guess this is goodbye", he said trying to get out of Otabek's hold. 

But he tightened his grip. "I thought I was the only one. I thought I was the only one who had feelings. I'm so happy to know you feel the same way", he said. For the first time Yuri saw Otabek show such an expression. He was giving him a wide smile. 

"You are right, Yuri. You don't have to be my friend. Instead become my boyfriend."

Yuri hugged the older man in response. He nodded and said yes. 

 

That night, he went home late. What he didn't expect was to see Yuuri waiting for him. 

"Hi, Yurio. Where were you so long?"

"I have something to tell you, katsudon"

Worried, he moved closer to the blond. Placing a hand on his shoulder he asked, "What is it?"

"Pfft", Yuri started laughing. It was very funny to see Yuuri being so worried. But at the same time he felt so happy. 

"What happened?"

"Otabek and I …. We're officially together..",said Yuri looking anywhere but Yuuri. 

"Oh. Oohh. My little Yuri has grown up. I'm so happy.",he said tearing up.

"Oii Katsudon!!!! Why are you crying?? Stop embarrassing me you piggy!!", he scowled when Yuuri tightly embraced him. 

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night katsudon"

"Good night, Yurio"

_____________________

After telling Yuuri about their relationship, Yuuri was always accompanying him to his dates. Only after getting comfortable with Otabek he let the two spend some time alone. 

"Mr. Katsuki is a nice man", Otabek said on one of his dates.

"Huh? Where is this coming from",inquired Yuri.

"Well, he takes care of you as if you were his own son. I can tell he trusts me and likes me too. Mr. Nikiforov must feel really happy to have him as his boyfriend"

Yuri smiled at the comment. For he who grew up with Viktor and Yakov after losing both his parents, he never experienced motherly love. And Yuuri was offering him just that. He was like a mother hen, always protecting and caring for Yuri. 

"Yeah he is", Yuri replied.

____________________

October 31,2010. Russia.

It was Otabek's birthday. Yuri was hyper active. Yuuri had invited Otabek to their mansion to celebrate his birthday. 

When Otabek arrived, Yuri, Viktor and Yuuri wished him a happy birthday. Then they moved to the dining area where in the middle of the table sat a huge cake. 

After cutting the cake, Yuri gave him a DJ mixer as his birthday present. 

"Thank you, Yuri".

"And this is from us",said Yuuri. 

It was an expensive suit. Black suit tailored to accentuate his features. 

"But you didn't have to, Mr. Katsuki".

"Please accept it, Beka. We are giving this as your friend"

"Thank you Mr. Katsuki and Mr. Nikiforov"

After that they left Yuri and Otabek alone to enjoy the rest of the day. 

They went to an amusement park and later had dinner in Otabek's favorite restaurant. It was near Otabek's practice rink. 

When they were about to bid goodnight, Yuri took Otabek to the alley where they first confessed their feelings for each other. 

"What is it, Yuri? Why are we here?"

"Ahh… remember this place? Where we first confessed to each other?"

"Yes?"

Yuri had a lot to say, but didn't know how to. So he decided to convey it in a different way. He stood on his toes and kissed him. "Happy birthday once again"

He touched his lips while he looked at him. "Can I get one more?",he asked with mischief and pulled Yuri for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any grammatical errors, let me know. Didn't have much time to proofread! :(


	12. The Canadian king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Updating every alternate day is a bit difficult. So I'll update twice a week from now on.  
> Updates: on Monday and Thursday every week.  
> See you guys on Monday!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

February,2011. Canada.

"Isabella, do you like Russia?", asked JJ. Jean-Jacques Leroy was the owner of popular chain of resorts, "The King resorts". He was currently planning on establishing resorts in the east. And Russia was his point of interest now. 

"Why do you ask, darling? Planning something interesting?", asked Isabella. JJ and Isabella managed the resorts together. After marrying Isabella, he made her his partner in work. All the decisions were taken together. He dearly loved Isabella. 

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm thinking of joining hands with the great Nikiforov Groups. They rule most of the Eastern hemisphere when it comes to hospitality. Recently, they even ventured into communication. We probably will get a head start if we are with them when we establish resorts in East."

"Sounds nice, dear. So you are preparing for a meet with the head of the Nikiforov Groups?"

"Yes, Mr. Viktor Nikiforov. Right now, he is the most influential person in the hospitality sector. Get ready soon, Bella. We have an early flight to catch."

_____________________

Russia

"Viktor, we have received an email from Jean- Jacques Leroy from Canada. Looks like he owns a chain of resorts called "The King resorts" in Canada and the US. He has expressed his wish to open resorts in the East with us as partners", said Vaughn. 

"Jean Jacques ? You mean JJ? That's a name I hear often when I go to US. The offer sounds interesting. Let's schedule a meet and see what the man has to offer ",said Viktor. 

"Haha, you sure do have weird taste unlike your old man. He was very reluctant when it came to partnership. And never really had a liking for globalization. Funny business man."

"Ahh.. father had trust issues. He never believed strangers. So it's no surprise. But we can't close our doors to such offers. Some are real landmines, but others are true jackpot. That's why we have the policy: ' Thread with caution'. Minimum collateral damage in the worst case scenario". 

"But his mistrust doesn't stop with business, does it ? He is still wary of Yuuri, ain't he?"

Viktor gave a sad smile. "I'm afraid so. Wish he could see past his prejudices. If he did, he will know what a wonderful person Yuuri is" 

"Don't worry, Vitya. He changed my opinion about him with his excellent work and trust worthy character. I'm sure Yakov will also realize it soon", Vaughn comforted Viktor. 

"Yeah, wish he does", he said with a sigh. 

________________

One week later. Russia

"Viktor, Mr. Jean Leroy and Mrs. Isabella Leroy are here for the meeting",said Vaughn.

"Take them to the meeting room. I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay. And Viktor, you do realize it's early in the morning and this is the Nikiforov Groups main building right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask, Vaughn?", Viktor said with a heart shaped smile.

"Because you are hugging Yuuri as if he is your body pillow"

"You came in without knocking, Vaughn. And this is my daily energy booster. Can't survive without this energy you see", Viktor said while hugging Yuuri tighter than before and burying his face in deeper in his neck. 

"Sigh…. Yuuri, make sure he is in the meeting room in a minute. We can't have the guests waiting", Vaughn said walking out the door.

"He is jealous because I have an angel in my arms. Hmph!", Viktor pouted.

"Viktor! You have a meeting now. Get going already!"

"But it will be boring without you", Viktor whined like a child.

"Viktor. We work in the same place. We live together. So please stop whining and go to the meeting room. I'll meet you for lunch"

"We are going out for dinner to compensate this!"

"Viktor! This is work!! Why should we compensate for working?"

"I can't stand to be away from you, Yuuri", he said in an over dramatic way. 

"Viktor. Stop being such a drama queen and go work!!", he said pushing Viktor out the door.

"We definitely are going out tonight!!"

"Let's see to it. Now go"

_____________________

"Hello, Mr. Nikiforov. I'm Jean - Jaques Leroy. This is my wife and my partner, Isabella Leroy"

"Hello, Mr. Leroy. Nice to meet you. This is our chief Vaughn"

After exchanging pleasantries, they began their meeting. It went on for hour. JJ explained in detail when, where and how he would like to execute the plan he had proposed. He piqued Viktor's interest. 

"I like your proposal, Mr. Leroy. I'm looking forward to work with you",he shook JJ's hand. 

"Pleasure is mine, Mr. Nikiforov. If you don't mind, would you join us for dinner this weekend? And would you mind if I called you Viktor? You can call me JJ by the way"

Viktor was slightly surprised. JJ was an eccentric man. His unconventional way increased his interest. So he agreed. 

"See you this weekend then, JJ"

"Sure, Viktor! Please bring your boyfriend along!"

__________________

That weekend, Viktor and Yuuri met JJ and Isabella for dinner in one of the famous restaurants. 

After the formal introduction, they all say down for dinner. Viktor and Yuuri were in tailored suits. JJ was in casual suit and Isabella wore knee length black dress and a designer clutch. 

"Mr. Nikiforov, I'm a big fan of yours. I've followed all of your competitions since junior division. You are remarkable on ice!",said Isabella with excitement.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Leroy. And Viktor is fine"

"My wife is a big fan of ice skating. So she follows all the competitions. She also follows the young plisetsky now. Says he has tremendous potential",said JJ

"Oh, that he does. He has got the flair for it. He is aiming for gold medal in this year's GPF",said Viktor. 

"If you don't mind, can I ask you something, Mr. Katsuki?",asked Isabella.

"Oh, You can call me Yuuri. And yeah, go ahead"

"You used to skate, right? I've seen few of your competitions. Why did you stop?"

"I moved to Detroit to complete my studies. So wasn't able to continue", said Yuuri with a hint of sadness.

"But even now he can skate impeccably. I can assure you that!", Chimed in Viktor.

"Oh, then we should organize a show down between you two", said JJ.

"Haha, I'll definitely lose to his beautiful skating",said Viktor.

"No no, that's not possible. He is way better than me!"

"We won't know until we compete,Yuuri"

"And why do I feel like Viktor will purposefully lose against Yuuri?",said JJ

Everyone laughed at that comment. Isabella noticed how much the other pair loved each other and how perfect they were for each other. She smiled looking at them. 

The waiter served their food and they chatted throughout the dinner. When the finished, they prepared to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Leroy", said Yuuri.

"Oh, Yuuri. Call me JJ. Let's be good friends from now on!"

"I'm looking forward to it", said Yuuri smiling.

____________________

That night in the mansion, Viktor and Yuuri went to sleep together. Once in bed, Viktor moved closer to Yuuri and held him.

"Yuuri, I'm jealous"

"Huh? Why are you jealous?"

"So many has seen you skate. So many has seen what belongs only to me. And I'm angry about it"

"Viktor, it happened before I met you. There is no way to change the past", he slightly chuckled.

"That's true. But we can make sure something like that doesn't happen in the future right? You are not allowed to skate in front of anyone other than me. If you do, I'll die of jealousy"

Yuuri turned to face Viktor. He held his face and said " I promise you that I'll not skate in front of anyone else". He then leaned forward to kiss his forehead. 

"That kiss was for future. For the present?", He asked with mischief in his eyes.

Laughing, he moved close and rested his face on Viktor's chest and whispered, "Good night, Viktor". Viktor embraced him and said, " You cheat, that was your cue to kiss me". Giggling, they both went to sleep.


	13. Malevolence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chris gets a happy ending. I swear! Enjoy!

May,2011. Russia

"Viktor, let's throw a party to celebrate the start of our collaboration. It would be a good opportunity to get to know all those who will be working on this project on behalf of both parties",said JJ. As usual, he was energetic, eccentric and in his own world. 

"You mean something like office party?"

"Yes, something along those terms. Now, when shall we have it?"

_' This guy never stops to listen, does he?'_ ,thought Viktor. 

"Fine. Whenever you want to have it JJ! I'll send word to my associates",said Viktor with a chuckle. 

"Okay! I'll make the arrangements and let you know",he said and walked out of the room.

"This guy, I get the feeling he is full of himself. But whether it's good or bad, time holds the answer", said Viktor.

"Haha. He is not a mean or a cold hearted person. I think he wants to be seen confident and be considered brave. It's not something bad , is it?", said Yuuri. 

"Oh, so you are into reading people. Can you read me and tell what I want right now?"

"Just so you know, this is not a place to do something perverted. Nor cuddle. Nor kiss. And I don't have to read you to know that", Yuuri said, sticking his tongue out.

"My Yuuri knows me so well. I'm so happy. And since I know my Yuuri equally well, I know what he said just know is a lie and he won't mind any of it",he said moving closer to hug Yuuri.

"Nope. Not now, Casanova. I have work to do",he said moving away and picking up the file.

"Yuuri so meanie!", He said with a pout.

"Yes. Yes I am"

___________________

Switzerland.

"Dammit, Chris!! You are cheating on me again", said Chesney throwing a lamp across the room.

Chesney Alec was Christophe Giacometti's two -year boyfriend. He was 6 ft tall, black haired guy with dark brown eyes. He was the son of one of the business tycoons is Switzerland. Their relationship was the perfect paradise. That is, until Chesney's perfect facade started to fade and his true colors were brought to light. 

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*

"Isn't that your mistress calling?"

"Oh, Chesney. It's work. It's Viktor. Now please stop doubting anything and everything"

He picked up the phone. "Hey, Viktor. What's up?"

"Chris-san, this is Yuuri"

"Oh. Hi Yuuri. Anything important?"

"We are having a party to celebrate JJ group of resorts joining us. Its a week from now. Your presence is expected, because all the people involved in this new project are meeting for the first time face-to-face"

"A week you say. Okay, I'll clear my schedule and make time for this. Please book a room for me"

"Oh, you can stay with us. Viktor made arrangements for your stay with us"

"Ah, no Yuuri. It's okay. Please book a room for me nearby. I probably will have my boyfriend accompanying me this time. So I don't want you guys to take care of us"

"I see. I'll let Viktor know. See you soon, Chris".

"Yeah. See you soon"

As soon as he finished his call, Chesney grabbed his hair and yanked him back. 

"Aaahhh, what are you doing, Chessy? That hurts!"

"Oh yeah? You think cheating hurts any less? Who is this new whore who is sucking you up this time?"

"That's Viktor's boyfriend, Yuuri. He is the head of financial department of Nikiforov Groups."

"Oh you started stealing other guy's bitches now. How low can you stoop?",he said slapping him hard.

Chris fell down startled. "I- we- it's not like that. We have no such relationship. He is just a friend of a friend",he said, now tears threatening to fall.

"Bullshit!! I saw how you spoke to him. You want to fuck him as soon as possible",he said smacking him again. 

"No, Chesney! He is just a good friend. I don't sleep around, for God's sake!"

Chesney was furious. He twisted Chris's arm and slammed his face on the floor. "How dare you deny your actions? You think I don't know what you do? You ungrateful son of a bitch. You open your legs to anyone and everyone. You damn bastard!"

Chris was crying now. "I didn't not do anything like that. Believe me, Chesney!"

"Tch, I'm done with you. I don't deserve to be with such an infidel bastard" Chesney said slamming the door behind him. 

It was the same every single time. Chesney would see him talk to someone and by default assume he is cheating on him. When they meet he hits him and breaks his apartment before walking out. Then he comes home drunk with a big bunch of roses and chocolates and apologies and cries like a baby for hitting him. Which was always followed by make-up sex till the morning. 

Every morning after fight, Chesney holds him tight and whispers, " It's your fault, you know? You have a boyfriend already. So why are so friendly with others. Think only about me. I'm your world. Don't misbehave to make me lose myself and hit you"

When their relationship started two years back, Chesney was the perfect gentleman you wanted to jump into a relationship without thinking. Charismatic, charming and chivalrous. They met in a bar. Chesney bought him drinks and they chatted for sometime about work and some personal matters. To say Chris was swayed at that time was an understatement. He was secretly happy to know such an amazing person was interested in him. At that time, Chesney was perfect.

They went out on few dates before getting into a serious relationship. On all dates, Chesney treated Chris as if he was something special, a treasure to be protected. Chris fell even more for that man. But not until a year had passed, Chris started to see the jealously streak. 

It began with small things like being grumpy and whiny. Later, the anger was brought to their bedroom. Chesney would do him so hard that next day Chris had trouble getting up or would prevent his climax till he apologized and begged. Then came the silent treatment. Chesney went without speaking to him for days, which would end after Chris apologizing over and over for something which is not a mistake in the first place. The final stage was the abuse. Both physical and verbal.

Chris, was a sensitive, empathetic and a kind person. All his life he thought he was a misfit. He was social but never really close to anyone. He spoke to everyone but never the one to be remembered. He grew up without any close friend, which later made him think he actually didn't deserve good things in life. It wasn't until he discovered figure skating, he knew he had a place he belonged. Skating along side Viktor and getting to know him drastically changed his life. Viktor was his first and best friend. Chris finally started to enjoy finer details in life. Though he would forever deny it, deep inside he wanted to connect to one person, devote everything to that person and forever be with that person. And when finally someone showed him care like never before, he fell hard. 

Chris thought he was the reason Chesney was behaving so rude and indifferent. That, his behaviour is what ticked him off. He truly believed he was at fault. Never being in a relationship before, there was no telling right from wrong. _That sweet, sweet Chesney who treated me like treasure is angry because I've made a mistake_ , is what he always thought. Many times, he would lock the door and cry for hours together. He wanted to go back to how they were before. 

Chesney, on the other hand, was a narcissist. He never liked anyone who did better than him, irrespective of the field. He fed his ego by putting others down. And Chris was his perfect prey. Chris was naive, new to all this and a person with a big heart to forgive someone over and over. Making Chris feel humiliation and guilt fed his soul. Knowing the reins of the relationship were in his hands, and it went in the direction he wanted gave him immeasurable pleasure. He was such an insensitive,compassionless prick. 

Chris was into an habit of collecting signed posters of famous figure skating champions. He almost idolized Kurt Browning, the 8 time gold medalist, four in each world figure skating championship and Canadian figure skating. Chris had a mini Kurt figurine which he treasured. He was very possessive of his posters and figurines. He wouldn't let even Viktor touch them.

Once, to symbolically tell Chesney he treasured him just as much, he gave him his treasure. Chris, at that moment, never felt he was losing his treasure. Instead, it felt like the figurine conveyed how much Chesney was treasured and loved. All he got in response was "It maybe something important to you, but to me it means nothing. It's just a decoration and I don't feel anything special about it"

But Chris was an idiot. He loved Chesney blindly. He said "It's okay that you don't feel they same way. It's just to show you how much I love you",he said with a smile. 

Chesney wanted everyone to praise him. He wanted everyone to think like him or change their way of thinking to adjust his. He was so prejudiced and shamed Chris for having an open mind. It always ended with Chris crying and apologizing.

But Chris always went back to Chesney no matter how badly he abused him. Because he thought it was amazing to have Chesney by his side and to lose him would mean losing the world. He thought he deserved the love he was given. One day, he hoped everything would go back to the way it was. 

______________

One week later.

"Chris, it's been a long time!! How are you?", greeted Viktor and moving in to embrace him.

"Ah, nice to meet you too, darling. I'm doing great",he returned the embrace.

"Nice to meet you, Viktor", Chesney intervened.

"Oh, Chessy ! Long Time! ",replied Viktor.

Viktor then introduced Yuuri to Chesney. "Nice to meet you, Chesney-san"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Katsuki", said with a smile which seemed absolutely genuine to untrained eyes.

Turning to Chris, Yuuri extended his hand to greet him to which Chris pulled him into a bear hug. Flustered, Yuuri moved away. He was still not used to hugging in public.

Chesney's features turned dark. Noticing this, Chris excused themselves and moved to the drinks section. 

"Viktor, doesn't Chris seem somewhat down? I can't see his usual charm", said Yuuri.

"You are wrong, Yuuri. He lost his charm the day he got into a serious relationship with that guy. I know more dreadful things about that man. I just don't know how to broach that subject with him. I'm really worried, Yuuri. He's my best friend, but I don't know whether he is mentally prepared to listen to what I have to say. "

Halfway through the party, Chris turned pale as if he was about to throw up. Viktor immediately asked Georgi to accompany the couple to their room. "Take care Chris. We will meet you after the party"

"Thanks, Viktor. I'll take it from here", Chesney cut Viktor short. 

But his suspicions grew the minute he left. Something was off. So he decided to check before the party ended. He notified JJ and left the party with Yuuri.

_________________

On their way to Chris's room, Georgi called Viktor. "Viktor, uh.. actually I offered to call the doctor but Chesney said it was not needed and chased me out. After that I waited outside for sometime, in case they needed something but then I heard a huge crash and a scream. I've called the security. It would be better if you could get here ASAP."

"SHIT! Yuuri, call the police! And meet me in Chris's room", he said before breaking into a sprint.

When Viktor was outside the door, he could clearly hear Chesney scream.

*Thud*

Something heavy fell on the floor. His worry increasing in an exponential manner, he banged on the door. "Chesney! Open the door! This is Viktor!"

"Stay the fuck out of this, Nikiforov. It doesn't concern you. My boyfriend and I are doing fine, so go play with your omega", he heard Chesney scream.

At that moment, the hotel manager and security turned up followed by Yuuri. The hotel manager inserted the spare card and opened the door. 

What they saw mentally scarred Viktor and Yuuri for their entire lives. Chris was splayed on the floor, shirtless. His face was swollen from the beatings he had received. There were bruise marks all over his torso. His lips were split and bleeding. And Chesney was standing on top of him with a table lamp in his hand.

It took a moment for Viktor to gather his thoughts. When he did, he rushed into the room and knocked down Chesney. The police officials and the security guards rushed in and hand cuffed Chesney. Viktor and Yuuri rushed towards Chris. Yuuri called for an ambulance while Viktor tried to see what damage Chris had sustained. 

Few minutes later, Chris was taken to the hospital with Viktor and Yuuri in tow. They had a long evening awaiting them.


	14. Lovesick Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song :Lovesick fool by The Cab. Enjoy!

May,2011. Russia

Chris woke up in the late evening. He was treated for his wounds. He saw Viktor in one of the chairs. 

"Viktor, where are we?", Chris asked, his voice strained.

"Oh. You are awake. I'll call for the doctor"

"Doctor? Is this hospital?"

"It's okay, Chris. Don't strain yourself. Let the doctor check you first. I'll tell the details later", Viktor said with a smile.

The doctor came in with a nurse and checked the vitals. "He is doing fine for now, Mr. Nikiforov. The bruises will take time to heal, other than that he is doing fine. You can take him home after the formalities", the doctor concluded.

"Thank you, doctor. I'll prepare for his discharge then"

Chris was released after an hour and Viktor and Chris drove in silence to the Nikiforov mansion. 

On arriving, Chris saw Yuuri, Yuri and Yakov waiting for him. 

"How are you feeling, Chris-san?",asked Yuuri.

"A bit sore, but fine other than that",he said with a wink. His optimism in such a dire situation deserved an applause.

"We have made arrangements for your stay here. Georgi brought all your belongings. It's in your room",said Yakov.

"Thanks, Yakov"

Viktor showed him his room. " Rest for sometime. Dinner will be brought to your room"

"Viktor, what happened? Where's Ches- ",he was interrupted by Viktor.

"Not now, sweetheart. Have your dinner and rest well. We will talk about the rest tomorrow morning"

When Viktor left him alone, Chris decided to search for his phone. He found everything except his phone. Even the silly charm he bought was safe and intact in his luggage but his phone was nowhere in sight. 

"This is unusual. Is Viktor trying to cut my ties to the outside world? What in the world happened?"

But he knew Viktor wouldn't do anything without a reason. So he decided to wait till morning for answers. As promised, the dinner was brought to his room. A bit later, Yuuri showed up in his room.

"Hey, Yuuri. What brings you here?"

"I've brought your ointment and medicine"

"Oh, thanks Yuuri. By the way, why do you guys look so grim?"

Yuuri gave him a pained expression. "It's nothing, Chris. Everyone is just tired after the party"

"Oh, that's right. What happened to the party? I tried asking Viktor, but where's Chesney?"

"Looks like you don't remember, Chris. It's okay. Rest for now. Viktor will talk to you tomorrow". With that, Yuuri excused himself and left the room. 

Now that he was alone, he tried recalling what happened that evening. _' I was at the party, talking to Viktor and Yuuri. Chesney was with me. But I don't remember anything after that. What happened? I fainted ? But where is Chessy ? Why is he not here?_

That's when what happened that evening came back to him in bits and pieces.

_***Crash***_

_**"You unfaithful bastard!! You came here to flirt!!"** _

_**He felt a sharp pain in his torso.** _

_**'Why is everything spinning? My stomach hurts. Why is Chesney angry?'** _

_**"Acting as if you're sick. You think I'll fall for that? I know that's Viktor's cue to send some nice ass omega to your room for you to fuck!!"** _

_***Slap*** _

_**He felt something wet dripping from his chin. It was blood.The blows didn't stop. He was sick so he couldn't respond. It felt like watching everything from behind a mirror. Everything was hazy and blurred.** _

_***Bang*** _

_**The door flew open. Viktor knocked down Chesney. Yuuri rushed over to him** _

_**'Why is Viktor looking as if he is about to cry? Why is Yuuri talking so fast on the phone? Why is everyone so flustered?'** _

_**And everything went blank around him after that.** _

"Oh mon dieu, Viktor and Yuuri saw some awful things. Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do. Chesney is going to be really mad now"

Knowing tomorrow would be a long day, he decided to get a good night's sleep.

_______________

The next morning, the entire Nikiforov household was at the dinning table. When Chris joined them, he could feel tension in the air. _' Probably everyone knows why I'm here. This is going to be difficult'_ , thought Chris.

After breakfast, everyone left Chris and Viktor alone. "Let's go to my room, Chris", invited Viktor.

Once they were in Viktor's room, both were silent for sometime. Chris was the first one to speak. 

"Where's my phone?"

"Confiscated. Safe with Georgi"

"Okay, where's Chesney?"

"In Police station. Looks like he will get bail real soon"

Chris was shocked. "Police station? Why? What happened?"

"That's where someone who beats their partner ends up"

"Oh, Viktor. There must have been a misunderstanding. It was nothing like that-"

"Chris. Do you have any other question?"

"Yes, Viktor! I need my phone. And I need you to take me to Chesney. Please"

"Are you stupid or just being ignorant, Chris?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are in a relationship with person who physically abuses you. You were about to die yesterday if it were not for Georgi informing me about the strange noises which came from your room."

"It's not like that, Viktor. He must have been upset about something. Nothing else. And it was the first time, I swear-",but before he could complete Viktor put up his hand, gesturing him to stop.

He handed the medical reports to Chris." The doctor who examined you told us that most of the bruises were at least a week old. He even told us that he found signs of rape which happened about 48 hrs ago."

Chris didn't have a comeback this time. But according to Chris, he was at fault and that's why Chesney was mad at him. So he decided to tell him.

"Vitya, it's not like that. You see, he is a bit possessive. He cares a lot but just shows it in a bit rough way."

Viktor's eyes went wide at what his best friend just told him. "Chris, do you understand what you just said? Your partner doesn't show dissatisfaction through physical abuse. You've been manipulated and played to his beats. Wake up from that illusion that he still loves you!"

"Vitya, he still loves me. He just needs some more time to figure it all out. Trust me"

Viktor never wanted to be the one breaking Chris's bubble but he had no other choice. He moved to his desk and pulled out a folder and handed it to Chris. 

Inside were photos of Chesney with a woman. One where they were kissing, another one where they were holding hands and walking on the beach. The next photo gave the final blow. It was the photo in which Chesney was standing in an altar and exchanging rings with the woman. 

Chris's back hit the door and he slid down, crying uncontrollably. Even now, he didn't believe the person in the photo was Chesney. "This is not Chesney. You are wrong, Vitya. This is not him",he said looking at Viktor.

Viktor gave him a troubled expression. "Even I genuinely wish it weren't true, Chris. But it is real, he is married and his wife is pregnant"

Chris felt as if someone pulled out his heart and hammered it. Excruciating pain made everything around him go blur. He saw Viktor talk but heard nothing. Darkness engulfed him as he once more fainted. 

_______________

The whole house was in a state of panic after Chris fainted. Viktor and Yuuri carried Chris to the bed and called for the doctor.

Viktor was waiting with Chris while Yuuri went out to receive the doctor when he arrives. "Hey Yuuri, will Chris be alright? ",asked Yuri with a worried expression. Yuuri gave him a small smile and said," He will be alright, Yurio. It will just take time. We have to be there to support him through this hard time".

When the doctor arrived, he asked what happened before he fainted. Viktor told him under what circumstances he had passed out. The doctor then checked Chris to see if he had sustained any injuries. 

"Mr. Nikiforov, he passed out due to extreme stress. If I'm right, he will soon start showing withdrawal symptoms. He'll show extreme mood swings, prefer to isolate himself or extreme rage and anger. It's better you take him to a counselor. I'll refer you to someone I know. If he doesn't start seeing a counselor, it's going to be very difficult for him"

"Thank you doctor. I'll make sure he follows your advice."

 

The doctor refered them to Josef karpisek, a psychiatrist. He had been in this field for more than fifteen years. He said Josef was their best option for now. "The sooner you take him, the better. If not, I can't guarantee you that he will not indulge in self harm"

_______________

At first, Viktor thought Chris might recover on his own, but he was proved wrong. Chris suffered from loss of appetite, always spaced out, was anxious and cried for hour together if left alone.

So Viktor fixed an appointment with Dr. Josef. Chris didn't even listen or ask where they were headed to. He just allowed Viktor to pull him along. 

"Good evening, I'm Viktor Nikiforov. I've booked an appointment for 3 pm today", he greeted the receptionist.

"Yes, Mr. Nikiforov Dr.Josef is ready to see you now",the receptionist replied.

"Good evening, doctor. I'm Viktor. This is Chris",he took care of the introductions.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Josef Karpisek. I'll be your counselor for the evening", he introduced himself.

One look at them, and he knew what they were here for. So he causally started talking about weather, the daily news and stock markets. Unless asked directly, Chris seemed spaced out. Viktor did most of the answering. 

"So, tell me Mr. Giacometti. How can I help you?"

Chris turned to look at him but noticing nothing. His eyes were reflecting the bottom of the void. He was the man who lost himself half way through love. But, was it love?

Chris didn't reply for a long time. And Josef knew this was going to be a difficult journey. In front of him was a man who was completely emotionally drained, also who suffered trauma in his relationship. Pulling him out of his shell and getting him to talk about his problem was the first step. One can't solve a problem when he or she doesn't acknowledge it's existence. 

Though Viktor already explained what happened while booking an appointment, he wanted Chris to accept something like that happened and tell it to him on his own. Slowly, he could see gears tuning in Chris's head and tears welling up. "My boyfriend… he cheated on me..",he said in a shaky voice.

_' Of course, he still doesn't want to accept what he had been through was physical and emotional abuse'_ ,though Josef. 

"And what do you feel because of it? Disappointed? Sad? Angry?",asked Josef.

Chris gave him a confused look. He felt none of it. In fact, he felt nothing. So he was honest about it. "Nothing"

_' Depression. Though, it looks like he has been depressed for a long time.'_ , he thought.

"What do you want to do now, Chris?"

"I want to go back in time and start over again"

"Many of us want to start over, but it is not possible. Moving forward is our only option",he said.

Chris was now crying. Josef knew it was going to take a lot of time for him to open up. So for now, he decided to prescribe anti depressants and sleeping pills in case he had trouble sleeping. Josef warned that the medication Shouldn't be handed over to Chris but given to him from time to time, only the required dose.

"See you this weekend, Chris. If you are comfortable, you can bring Viktor along",said Josef.

Thanking Josef, Chris and Viktor left for their mansion. "This is going to be a challenge", thought the doctor.


	15. Wide awake now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

June,2011. Russia

Chris was staying in the mansion with Viktor and others. Viktor got a restraining order on Chesney. Chris was made to attend the counseling every Tuesday and Friday. 

It took Chris six visits to open up to Josef about his problem. Slowly he started to confide in Josef. Sometimes, Viktor accompanied him. Other times, Chris went by himself. 

He had an appointment that evening where he had his moment of epiphany. 

 

______________  
"Good evening, Mr. Giacometti. How are you feeling today?",asked Josef.

"Evening, Doctor. Yeah, I'm doing okay"

"Viktor isn't with you today?"

"Ah, no. He has work concerning his new project. So he won't be coming for some time"

"Oh, I see. So shall we start today's session?"

"Yeah", said Chris.

He was served lavender tea for relaxation. He settled in one of the comfortable couches and started answering Josef's questions about his relationship.

"So tell me, Chris. According to you, when did you start seeing the changes in Chesney's behavior?"

Chris thought long and hard. The perfect gentleman who turned to a beast. Thinking back, it all started when they got into a serious relationship. "It started a year back, when our relationship moved to a serious phase"

"Okay, what all changed after your relationship got serious?"

 

"Chessy, he - he started getting jealous, I mean it was I who got friendly with others so I can't blame him. Then, he went without talking to me for long periods of time. And it also started reflecting in our intimate moments"

Josef jotted down all the points. The more Chris told him about Chesney, the more he was able to confirm that Chesney was a covert narcissist. Chris was also suffering from severe case of gaslighting. Chesney made him question his own sanity, imposing his perspective on Chris, finding fault with everything Chris did. 

"Chris, from what I've gathered, it looks like Chesney is a covert narcissist. They do not feel bad for manipulating you and make you feel bad for about everything. They crave attention and will go to any extent to achieve it"

Chris still wasn't able to accept what the doctor was telling him. He truly believed that he was at fault. Josef noticed this. So he began explaining more.

"Tell me, Chris. Do you think a person can be always wrong ?"

"No. No one can be wrong always nor right. People tend to make mistakes"

"So why do you think you are wrong about everything?"

Chris didn't have a reply. He simply stared at Josef. "May I answer that question for you, Chris?", asked Josef. Chris slightly nodded his head.

"The reason why you think you are at fault is because you were gaslighted. Gaslighting makes the victim question their own beliefs, their sanity. At times, the abuser makes it so bad that victims truly believe they are out of their mind. This makes it easier for the abuser to manipulate the victim"

"Have you ever had your core principles challenged and pushed to the point of losing yourself defending what you believe when you were with someone else? Like friends and family?"

"No. People often say I'm easier to approach and nice to hang out with"

"So it was just Chesney who told you were wrong about everything?"

This had Chris thinking. From a very young age, he mingled well with others though he was not close any. But not once was his sanity put to such an intense test. Never before he felt his reality being torn apart. 

"Yes, apparently"

"What made you question yourself, your principles and your Morales?"

"Because Chesney told me he didn't think that way"

"Was your previous partner incapable of accepting that people have varying perspectives?"

"I - he - no, that's not what I meant- it's his friends- ", Chris's eyes went wide. He never really met any of his friends. He just heard Chesney tell him stories about his friends but he never got to meet any of them. 

"I've never met any of his friends",Chris blurted out. 

It was clear as daylight Chesney lead a life which Chris was completely unaware of. Chesney knew how to play his game. Feeding Chris bits and pieces of stories so he didn't have any suspicions. 

"Chris, I think you've slowly started to realize what he told you was a lie. A perfectly constructed lie. It was to reel you into his lie more and more till you couldn't tell left from right."

When Chris didn't reply, Josef continued. "He showed affection and care on such a large scale in the beginning. It was the first trap he set for you. You'll not question someone who gave you so much love , will you? He appeared to help you few times and solve your problems so that later on you'll place your faith in him"

Josef waited for the statement to sink in. He could see Chris's expression changing. "From what you've told me so far, he could never really "get" you when you confronted him about his behaviour, am I right ?"

"Yeah.." 

"Well, as I know that you were physically abused, can you tell me what exactly would happen before and after he hits you? Is there some kind of trigger which sets him off other than seeing you with someone else?"

 

"Umm, well… he never took constructive criticism well. He always lashed out if some of his mistake was pointed out. So he started arguing with me at first for it, then at times he would break utensils. When he was fuming, he would hit me. He would leave me saying we're done. But he would come back the next day with flowers or chocolate and will try to patch up with make-up sex",he said with a hint of sadness. 

"He never apologized? When he returned, he never regretted it? He just used physical contact as a way of making it okay?",asked Josef

"No. He never apologized for what he did. He always said he got angry because I've been bad or did something wrong. So he never asked sorry",said Chris with his eyes downcast.

"Chris, do you know why he came back the very next day? Why he used sex as a way to make up?"

"Because he thought I couldn't live without him…?"

"Wrong, Chris. It's because he couldn't live without his prey. You are the boost to his ego. Knowing he has someone who acts according to all his whims, feeds his sense of power and dominance. He used sex to confirm he was still the dominant one of the relationship. So now, you too are an alpha. Why did you let him take control of you? Why did you choose to be a puppet? An accessory?"

Still looking at the ground, he continued. "I thought everything would go back to the way it was if I let him have his way with me. I believed it was the only way to sort things out"

 

_'Something seems off. Subconsciously he knows what has been going on is wrong, but he never confronted himself. Well, it's time to make him face that little voice in his head'_ , thought Josef.

"Chris, you answering my question means you've been introspective. But why weren't you able to come to terms with your situation? Why did you keep ignoring your intuitions?"

Chris was dumbstruck. Josef hit the nail in the head. That little voice which was always telling him to get out of this relationship, always telling him to run was ignored by him. But why? He didn't know the answer for it till the doctor posed the question today. 

"Because I was afraid",said Chris in a voice which was barely audible.

"Afraid of what, Chris?"

"The part of me which was telling the truth. The truth which will tear my reality to pieces. I was afraid of having my perfect world being torn apart",he said, his eyes welling up.

 

Josef waited until Chris calmed down enough to continue the session. "Chris, let me tell you a short story. There was a man who bought a potted plant. He watered it every day. It bloomed beautifully once bearing exotic flowers. But soon, it was struck by disease and started wilting. Finally, the plant lost its life. But even then, he never stopped watering it, hoping one day he can see it bloom again"

When he stopped, Chris was in rapt attention. His silence was Josef's cue to continue." But, the plant had no chance of revival. Likewise, some relationships bloom in the beginning. Love, attention and care are the nutrients it requires to bloom. But, once the relationship dies there is no use pouring love and care over it. Just because you spent so much of time on a mistake, doesn't mean you have to cling to it. We all are not above making mistakes, it's only natural that we learn from it. So, it is necessary to face yourself and come to terms with this harsh reality."

_____________________  
The session was over and Chris thanked the doctor before returning home. He kept thinking about that day's session on his way home.

After having dinner, he was simply browsing online where he came across an online article. "Signs of narcissism". Intrigued, he clicked on the link. At the end of article, Chris's face lost all color. Each and every point perfectly described his situation. His heart twisted in pain, as the article gave him the necessary reality check. He had been manipulated, played and used for Chesney's convenience. The article broke the last dam which was holding back the true impact of all that happened. He crawled into the bed, letting the darkness of the night comfort his lost soul, letting the night breeze carry his sorrow and pain away. He was no longer the same man. 

_'I was abused. I was used. Chesney…he never loved him..'_ ,he thought, crying. 

He finally accepted that his perfect life was just a lie and he could have done nothing to make it better again.

__________________

A long cry helped him heal a little. The next morning he woke up feeling better than ever. He went down to have breakfast with the rest.

The shift in his attitude didn't go unnoticed by the lot. Lately, they were closely tuned to Chris's mood, noticing even the slightest of changes. Today, it was a massive shift, and obviously a positive one at that. So Viktor thought of discussing something which had been on his mind for quite some time. 

"Chris, there's something I would like to talk to you about"

"Oh, sure Viktor. What is it?"

Viktor continued with a little bit of hesitation." Uh, while you are here.. how.. how about accompanying Yurio and acting as his coach for this year's GPF?"

Chris was stunned. Yuri's a rising star. Chris hadn't been in official competition for two years now. He doubted whether he could be of any use to the young blond. 

"Viktor, I'm pretty sure there are excellent coaches who could guide Yurio. I'm honored,but I don't think I'm qualified for-"

"Oii, Chris!! I wouldn't suggest some amateur, half-assed guy to be my coach. Don't you dare question my choice!",said Yuri furiously.

Everyone was looking at Yuri with wide eyes. Slightly chuckling, Chris continued. "I can see that you are eager to have me as coach. And I see no reason to pass such an invitation. Be ready to learn mature sexual appeal",he said winking. Everyone laughed at this statement. 

After breakfast, he decided to do what he avoided doing for such a long time. Find closure.

_________________

Chris started investigating about Chesney's marriage. It happened during the second year of their relationship: when things finally got serious between them. 

This had Chris wondering how he had been blind to everything which had been happening around him. How was he blind to the man leading a completely different life behind his back? Where did he start to overlook small things which were the red herrings? Where did he start to accept being physically abused? 

But he was wiser now. He now know what to expect out of a relationship, not that he will get into one any time soon. He was now aware of whom to avoid in future. 

Taking one final look at the wedding photo, he decided it was time to start a new chapter in his life. 

_________________

As Viktor requested, Chris coached Yuri for the current season. Being back on ice, even though as a coach helped him find himself a bit. Viktor had been thoughtful. He knew Chris enjoyed skating, so he came up with such a plan. 

Even without his help, Yuri's victory was assured. He had potential to become one of the most recognisable figure skaters. Chris just wished to be a part of that journey of Yuri. 

With each passing day spent at rink, and some hours at the counseling sessions, Chris was able to put himself back together. But, the pieces were differently arranged and he was no longer the same man he was few months ago. 

 

His time with Chesney felt like it happened centuries ago. He finally was back on his feet, feeling better than ever. Chesney was just a fading memory now.

Six months after his near death experience, he was ready to start a brand new life. He made peace with his past, carrying only the lessons into the future. 

When he looked in the mirror, he saw a different man. A man who had been to hell and back. A man who knew pain. A man yet to bask in love. He looked in the mirror and asked himself :"Will I ever find true love?"


	16. Lascivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

December 31, 2011. Amsterdam.

"How is the view from here?",asked Viktor wrapping his hands around Yuuri's waist. They both were in Amsterdam to celebrate New year and also to take a break from work. 

They rented a suite in Waldorf Astoria, overlooking the canal. Viktor had to pull few strings to rent this suite in the new year's rush. The sole reason behind this was to spend some time alone with Yuuri. 

They were always surrounded by people both in work place and the mansion. Spending some quality time together was out of question. So Viktor planned this get away, for both peace and pleasure. 

Leaning on Viktor, he said "Beautiful, Viktor. Thank you very much". 

"Why don't we go inside? It's getting a bit cold out here",said Viktor taking Yuuri's hand and leading him in. Little did Yuuri know that while he was on the balcony enjoying the city and it's lights, Viktor lit scented candles around the room and was trying to set the mood for romance. 

As soon as they entered the room, Yuuri was welcomed by warm, lavender scented air. He could see candles everywhere and two flutes of champagne at the foot of the bed along with the bottle. It was then he noticed that Viktor was in his bathrobe. 

"What's going on, Viktor?",asked Yuuri. He was curious as to why romance was in the air. Viktor's scent was thick with arousal and it was mixing with the warmth that lavender scented candles brought, leaving Yuuri intoxicated. 

 

"Take off your clothes, Yuuri",said Viktor.

"What?",asked Yuuri in amusement.

"I said, take off your clothes, Yuuri. Wrap this towel around and lie face down on the bed",said Viktor. Yuuri slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pants and tied the towel around his waist. 

He saw Viktor holding small glass bottles. Those were essential oils.Yuuri saw Viktor mixing few drops of essential oils in a bigger bowl. "What's that?"

Holding up two bottles, Viktor said " This is ylang-ylang essential oil and this is rosewood. I'm mixing them with grape seed oil ".

Wondering what's going on, he moved to the bed and lied face down as instructed. A few moments later, something cold touched his skin and he hissed. Viktor was standing next to him, pouring a little of the mixture on his back. 

Viktor spread the oil all over his back. Then he slowly started massaging Yuuri's lower spine in circular motion. He gradually moved upwards. He could feel tension in Yuuri's muscles leave with every touch. 

"Hngh!", Whimpered Yuuri when Viktor hit one of his sweet spots near the spine.

"Feeling good?",inquired Viktor in a voice laced with lust. When he got no reply, he repeatedly, yet gently teased his sweet spot.

"Ye-yes!",said Yuuri, blushing a deep red.

Viktor moved to his shoulder blades and started working out the knots. He felt the omega's body go limp under him. Viktor could smell the warm, beach sunset and knew Yuuri was contended. 

"Viktor! Hngh! So-so good!",said Yuuri. He was in a state of ecstasy. 

"Hmm", he said gently rubbing his thumb over the scent glands in Yuuri's neck. 

Yuuri was panting as pleasure coursed through his body. Viktor was playing wickedly smart, teasing all of his sweet spots. 

"Vik-viktor ! No more!", Yuuri struggled to clear his mind and think straight. If Viktor continued this pleasant torture, he was going to cum without even touching his member. 

He bent down and said while nibbling his ear "Why, Yuuri? Don't you like it?"

"Mmmhhhh.. Viktor this is foul p-play! You are- ah! Sto-p Viktor!", Yuuri struggled while Viktor licked his scent glands.

"Foul play? I'm just giving you a massage Yuuri! You are so mean to call it foul!", said Viktor faking a pout.

"Viktor! Thi-is is not a-a massage! This is borderline er-erotic!!",squirmed Yuuri.

"So you want me to stop?",asked Viktor

"Yes!",panted Yuuri.

"But, will you be okay?",asked Viktor, sitting next to Yuuri, turning him around and running a finger along his erection, over the towel. 

"Hngh!!!! Ha- Vik-ha don't do that!!", squeaked Yuuri.

"Yuuri, you are so lewd! All I did was give you a massage but you got a hard-on!",teased Viktor.

"Viktor, let go!",cried Yuuri. If Viktor touched him anymore, he was going to explode.

"Not happening",he said. He pinned Yuuri's hands above his head and peppered his neck with lingering kisses. When he reached his scent glands, he slightly sucked and nibbled them which yielded him a yelp.

Satisfied, he moved to his collarbone and slightly sucked them at irregular intervals. Each time, he was rewarded with a surprised gasp and now Yuuri's scent was thick with arousal.

When he reached his nipples, he gently blew over his right nipple before sucking on them. He alternated between sucking and nibbling. Yuuri arched his back, overcome with pleasure. "Ah! Viktor!!! Stop!! I'm - I'm gonna- ah! "

As soon as he said that, Viktor tightly griped Yuuri's member preventing him from cumming while using the other to pin his hands down. 

"We can't let that happen, can we?",he said removing a red satin ribbon from the drawer of the nightstand. 

"Just h-how prepared we-were you?!",asked Yuuri. You don't pull a ribbon out of thin air nor does the hotel provide it. Which meant Viktor must have planned the whole thing out and brought all of this. 

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Yuuri! Did you think this vacation was for sightseeing and cuddles? Of course, I don't mind staying in bed all day with you, but this is not one such day. I'll let you know that I'm at my limit",he said while tying the ribbon tightly around his member.

"Hnnn! Viktor!",he tried to remove that evil piece of clothing preventing his release but was immediately restrained from doing so. 

"Tsk tsk! Not yet, my love", replied Viktor pinning his hands above with one hand. He then moved over to the other nipple to pay the same respect. He slightly kissed the nub before taking it in and swirling it with his tongue. 

"Ahh! Mmh! Vikto- ah", Yuuri was panting now.

Viktor used his other hand to slowly massage his perineum. First, using no force and being ticklish. Second, using his thumb to gently increase the pressure. Both methods rewarded him a satisfactory response. 

"You're so wet", said Viktor, pressing a finger against his entrance. 

"Nnnn",replied Yuuri, lost in bliss to form a coherent sentence. 

Without stopping his attacks on the nipple, he slowly inserted a finger. "Wow, you are sucking me in, Yuuri!". He kept thrusting till it was lose to insert another. Gradually, he added another digit. In one particular thrust, Viktor hit his sweet spot inside and Yuuri was seeing white. He tilted his head back, mouth agape in a silent scream.

Seeing Yuuri disheveled stirred something in Viktor. He immediately removed the ribbon allowing Yuuri to cum, which he did almost instantly. He moved away from Yuuri and quickly went into the bathroom. When Yuuri regained his senses after few minutes, Viktor was nowhere around. Slowly rising to his feet, he called out to Viktor. Hearing no response, he followed his instincts and headed for the bathroom. 

 

On entering, he saw Viktor supporting himself against the counter. "Viktor, what's wrong?",he asked , both confused and worried.

"Yuuri, wait in the bedroom till I return",he growled.

Taken aback, he moved towards him and touched his arm. "Yuuri!! I said wait in the room",he said angrily.

Yuuri touched his cheek and forced Viktor to face him. Cupping his face with both hands "What's wrong, Vitya?",he asked.

He saw the older man tear up before turning the other way. "I dont wanna hurt you, Yuuri. Please leave me alone for sometime"

"Hurt me? What are you talking about?"

"Back there, I almost lost to my inner alpha. I would have ravaged your body if I had stayed any longer. My inner alpha wanted to claim you and almost succeeded",he said, banging his fists against the counter. 

Yuuri's eyes went wide. His expression softened when he continued. 

_**"Vitya, what made you think I wouldn't have wanted that?"**_

"What ..?", asked Viktor, bewildered.

"I love you, Viktor. I'm yours. So why wouldn't I want you claiming me?"

"Yuuri, do you understand the seriousness of your previous statement?",he asked, his voice slightly raising. 

"I do, Viktor. I want to be yours. Unless ,it not what you wish-". Before he could complete his sentence, he was carried in bridal style to the bed.

Viktor laid him on the bed before getting in himself. He hugged Yuuri and whispered in his ears. "Yuuurri, don't say such breathtaking things so lightly. My heart might actually explode with happiness." He took Yuuri's hand and placed it above his heart. His heart was beating so fast, rivaled only by Yuuri's own. 

Smiling, Yuuri leaned forward to kiss Viktor. But Viktor claimed his mouth, ravaging every inch of it. When they parted , both of them were out of breath. 

"Shall we continue from where we left?",asked Viktor with a smirk.

Yuuri nodded in response. Viktor got on top of Yuuri and removed his bathrobe, exposing his half hard member. Being an alpha, his member was longer and thicker than Yuuri's. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant and applied it generously on his member and Yuuri's entrance. Yuuri was ready to take him in due to the previous stimulation. Viktor placed himself between his legs and slowly entered Yuuri.

"Hngh!", moaned Yuuri.

"Oh my god, Yuuri. You're so wet and hot inside",he said assaulting his scent glands in the neck.

With each thrust,he went deeper. When he bottomed out, both of them moaned. The velvet walls around his member were pressing against the right spots and he was approaching his climax faster than he thought he would. He pulled out, leaving only the tip in before thrusting in. He slightly changed his angle to facilitate an increase in speed. The new position hit Yuuri's spot everytime and he was seeing white in no time. 

Right before Yuuri could climax, Viktor sank his teeth in Yuuri's neck, claiming him.

"Aaahhh!", Yuuri screamed in pain.

When he calmed down a bit, Viktor offered his own. Yuuri bit him, completing the bond.

Yuuri felt everything Viktor was feeling through the bond. Extreme joy, pride and love. Such overwhelming emotions made him cry.

Viktor could feel Yuuri and he felt love which could never be fathomed. Yuuri admired him. He was everything to Yuuri. Both of them felt each other's love, ending up in tears. 

_**" You're mine and I'm yours. We've finally become one!"**_ ,cried Viktor.

They both stayed in the bed for a long time. Viktor was the first one to rise. "Come on, my love. Let's get you cleaned up",he said kissing his forehead. 

____________________

Viktor and Yuuri spent the rest of the day, cuddling next to each other under the same blanket on the couch and watching old classics on the television, sipping champagne.

When the clock struck 12, they kissed, wishing each other a happy new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want them bonding now, but had to go with the flow! See you next time!


	17. It's a Secret.. Or Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for missing an update! I was sick, so I wasn't able to write the chapter. Hope you enjoy this one !

January 4,2012. Russia.

"Viktor.. Do you think it will be fine ?",asked Yuuri.

"What do you mean, my love ?"

"I mean, how do you think your family will take our bonding? Yurio, your father ?",he said in a deflated tone.

"Yuuri, you're the most important person in my life. If needed, I'll even step down as the head of the Nikiforov Groups and start a new life with you by my side. Don't you go worrying about it again",he said pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"But Viktor -",he was cut short with a kiss.

Viktor could feel whatever Yuuri felt and likewise. Viktor could see Yuuri was very anxious and worrying more than he should. But he was worrying for something he shouldn't. He was Viktor's mate, which means for better or for worse he was going to be with Yuuri. 

Yakov was extremely biased against omegas. Though the reason was unclear, he didn't make an effort to hide his hatred. He openly opposed and disapproved Viktor getting along with Yuuri. He never gave Yuuri a chance to prove himself. But if he was going to harm Yuuri in any way for having mated Viktor, he was going to incur Viktor's wrath. 

He decided not to let anyone know about their bonding for the time being. He was going to wait for the appropriate time to reveal this to his family.  
_________________

Chris was still living in the Nikiforov mansion. Having fully recovered, he decided to stay there for some more time to show his gratitude for helping him at the most difficult time. 

When Viktor and Yuuri arrived from their small vacation, he was home, doing some paperwork. He went out to greet them.

"Happy New year, Mon cher ami!",he said pulling Viktor into a hug.

"Happy New year, Chris!"

At that moment, Chris realized something was different. Viktor's scent held subtle traces of Yuuri. Pulling away, he moved towards Yuuri and hugged him tight. "Happy New year, Yuuri"

"Happy New year, Chris", said Yuuri. 

Even though he had known Chris for a long time, having another alpha near his mate made Viktor involuntarily growl. It surprised everyone. This confirmed Chris's assumption.

Still holding Yuuri close, he continued. "You two are bonded, aren't you?"

Yuuri turned beet red and Viktor blushed a little at the point blank question. When Viktor nodded, he pulled both of them into a hug saying, "Congratulations!!! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, Chris. But I would love it if you could keep it a secret for now. You know my father, so I'm looking for the right opportunity to broach this subject with him"

"Oh, sure Viktor. Don't worry. He can't reject someone so pure and cute as Yuuri",he said with a wink.

Viktor and Chris laughed at the comment while Yuuri was standing between them dumbstruck.  
Shaking his head, he headed up to their room.

"Just what about me do they find cute?", Yuuri said to himself with a pout. What he didn't know was that Viktor had followed him up to the room. Hugging him from behind, he countered," What if I tell you that everything about you is cute?"

"Viktor! You scared me! And no. I'm a man too. I would rather be called handsome than cute",he said slapping across Viktor's chest for scaring him. 

"But when you make such sweet sounds when I tease your sweet spots in bed, it's hard not to call you cute",he said biting his earlobe.

"Ngh!",moaned Yuuri. It took him a moment to regain his senses. 

"Viktor!! Get out!! I'm gonna take bath now. And stop talking dirty early in the morning!!",he exclaimed pushing him out of the room.

"Okay okay! I get it! I'll not do you now. So let me stay here",said Viktor.

"Viktor!!",he said with a deep blush.

"This is why I call you cute, Yuuri. You can never hide your emotions. And when you are embarrassed, you blush till your ears. This is what I find adorable",he said repeatedly kissing their bond mark. 

He felt pleasure course through the bond everytime he kissed. The bond mark was Yuuri's new sweet spot. Viktor was proud at the discovery. 

"Ngh, Viktor! I have -ah! To take bath!! Let - nnnn- go!",he managed to say in between the moans.

Not wanting to tease him anymore, he let him go. Or at least made him think that way. 

Yuuri prepared the bath, meanwhile taking a shower. Right when he stepped out, he saw Viktor enter the bathroom. "What is it, Viktor?",asked Yuuri. 

"Just wanted a quick shower", replied Viktor with a smile.

_'Shit, he is turning me on! Does he even realize that he is standing stark naked?'_ , thought Viktor, cautious not to let Yuuri notice his arousal. He is going to take him by surprise.

After a quick shower, he moved towards the jacuzzi. Yuuri was leaning against the tub, relaxing. Viktor reached his shoulder and gently started massaging.

"From my experience, this never ended up just being a massage. You always turn it into passionate sex",mocked Yuuri.

"If you know that much, then there is no need to hold back", he said before joining Yuuri in the jacuzzi. 

"Vitya, it's early in the morn- what are you doing?"

Viktor sat opposite to Yuuri and pulled Yuuri towards him and made Yuuri sit facing him between his legs. Viktor was half hard. Yuuri could smell arousal in his scent. Viktor began peppering kisses along his neck. When he reached the bond mark, he slowly nibbled it.

"Nooo! Ngh! Stop!",moaned Yuuri, wrapping his hands around his neck.

"Yuuri, your body says otherwise",smirked Viktor, pointing at Yuuri's erection.

"It's your fault -mmm for teasing me!"exclaimed Yuuri. 

"Well, I intend to help you fix it!",said Viktor. He then took one of the nipples in his mouth and started sucking it. Using his hand, he started to stroke Yuuri's erect member. 

"Ah! No- ngh it's not fair"

"What else is fair, Yuuri?", he said, biting the other nipple a bit too hard than he had expected to and then sucking it.

"This is -ahn! I'll come nghhh! in no time if keep ahh! this up",moaned Yuuri.

"You're free to come, my love. But I need you so badly now",he said using his other hand to stretch Yuuri.

Yuuri was wet from the foreplay and Viktor was able to slip in three fingers in no time. When Viktor pressed a particular spot on the underside of his erection, Yuuri was seeing white and came in Viktor's hands.

Using it as lubricant, he stroked his own erection a few times before placing Yuuri on top of him. 

"Ahhhhhhh!", exclaimed Yuuri who still hadn't come down from high. The pleasure was driving him insane. 

"Yuuri! You feel so good inside. You're driving me crazy. Do you realize what you do to me? Move on your own now",he said in a husky tone. 

Complying, Yuuri started to move his hips. With each thrust he went deeper, pushing Viktor over to orgasm. When he bottomed out, Viktor was seeing white. Yuuri continued to thrust, driving him insane. Few minutes later, Viktor felt himself thrusting into the wet heat. One particular hard thrust hit Yuuri's prostate making him come with a load moan. 

They both were wrung dry by the time they finished. Slowly, they got up and cleaned themselves. Wrapping a towel around their waist they headed to their bedroom.

Their bedroom door opened with a loud bang. " Oii, katsudon! Did you see my ne-",Yuri stopped mid sentence.

"Hello, Yurio. What brings you here?",asked Viktor

"What's on your neck?",asked Yuri, his tone menacing.

Viktor protectively moved in front of Yuuri. He could smell anger rise in Yuri's scent. 

Taking a step forward, Yuri again asked "What's on your neck, katsudon?"

"We are mated, Yurio. That's our mating bond",answered Viktor 

"What's the meaning of this?",yelled Yuri.

"Yurio, let me-"

"Tch, you all suck! I hate you all!",screamed Yuri before storming out of the room.

Viktor and Yuuri stood looking at each other, not knowing what to do.

"I'll try talking to him", Yuuri said searching for change of clothes.

"Yeah.."

________________

Yuuri chased after the young blond finally catching up with him in the garden.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?", yelled Yuri.

"Yurio, calm down for a minute. Please talk to me",he said grabbing Yuri's shoulder.

"LET GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!",he slapped Yuuri's hand away.

Yuuri didn't understand why the young blond was so angry. Yuri always screams and yells but this time he was really angry. 

_' Yurio lost his parents when he was young and ever since then he has been under Viktor's care. Did he think that Viktor will not be there for him since he has a mate now?_ ,worried Yuuri.

Yuuri decided to voice his opinion. "Yurio, if you think I'll take Viktor away from you, I promise you -"

"SHUT UP! WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT THE BALDY? STOP SCREWING WITH ME!"

_' Huh? It's not that? Then what is he angry about? Did I do something wrong? He thinks I'm not the correct choice for Viktor?'_

"Yurio, I don't know what made you so angry. I won't know until you tell me. So please tell me, Yurio. Why are you so angry?"

"…never … for me.. you…", mumbled Yuri.

"What?"

"You'll not.. hereafter.."

"Yurio, I can't understand. What is it?"

"HEREAFTER, YOU'LL ONLY BE BEHIND VIKTOR AND I'LL NOT EVEN CROSS YOUR MIND. I'LL BE FORGOTTEN BY YOU. ALL YOU'LL CARE ABOUT HEREAFTER IS VIKTOR!!",he yelled at top of his lungs. When he realized what he had just said, he turned bright red and started to flee.

It took a moment for Yuuri to register what was been spoken. When he did, his features softened and had a soft, sad smile on his face.

_' He thinks I'll forget him after this? He is just lonely. Yurio, I'm sorry I didn't see the pain you were in'_ ,he thought chasing after Yuri.

"Yurio! Wait! Yurio!!!"

"Get lost! I don't wanna see you!", he said as he was about to slam the door shut. But Yuuri entered the room before he could.

"Get out! What do you want? Get out!". He started throwing his pillows at Yuuri.

Dodging each one, he finally reached Yuri and forced him to sit on the bed.

"Yurio, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see how lonely you were. So please listen to what I've to say. I promise you that I'll never let you feel this way again. You'll always be our first child! We will always love you",he said, hugging the now crying young alpha.

"If I find *sniff* out that you lied to me *sniff* I'll never forgive you!",he said hugging the omega tight.

Viktor, who had been listening to the exchange, move towards them and hugged them both.   
" Yuuri's right. You're our first kid. We both love you so much"

"Viktor!"

"Oii, baldy. If you ever hurt katsudon, I'll turn you into borscht!"

The three of them laughed at it. After crying his heart out, he finally found he courage to wish them.

"Oii, baldy , katsudon. Con- congratulations",he said with a slight blush. 

 

"Thank you", replied Viktor and Yuuri in unison.

At that moment, they heard a knock at the door.

"Master Viktor, Master Yakov is requesting your presence",said one of the maids.

After exchanging glances with Yuuri and the young blond, he left to meet his father.

______________

Viktor had never been this nervous. Not even when he skated in the finals or when he proposed that Yuuri work with him in Russia. This nervousness was due to his father's open hatred for the omegas.

_'This is going to be one tough nut to crack'_ ,he thought before entering the room.

Yakov was seated behind the desk. He was going through some of the papers from work. Though he was not actively involved, some works needed to be processed through him. When he saw Viktor enter, he gestured him to take a seat. 

"So I heard you have mated with that omega",he stated coldly.

No matter how much he tried, he could never get his father to call Yuuri otherwise. And he knew this wasn't the time to correct him either. So he let it slide. 

"Yes,father. He is my mate now. And forever will be"

"I see. Okay. You can go back now"

Viktor was surprised. He thought his father was going to be the toughest one to convince but it turned out relatively easy. When he sat frozen in place, Yakov raised his eyebrows and questioned him again. "What is it, Vitya?"

"I'm surprised you took that news so easy. I mean I thought -"

"That I'll not accept you two? Well, I never wanted you with an omega to begin with. But now that you've bonded, there's nothing much to do. You'll have to suffer whatever consequences it incurs", he simply brushed Viktor off.

It was clear to Viktor that his father was not happy about it, but he didn't show his displeasure. He thought this was the best way it could have ended before heading back to Yuuri and Yurio.


	18. Dawn of Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

February,2012. Russia

"JJ dear, what are you doing at this hour?",asked a sleepy Isabella. 

"Oh, nothing sweetheart. Was just going through some paperwork of our project"

"The one with Nikiforov?",she asked walking over to him.

"Yes",he replied. Giving her a quick kiss, he returned to his work. "Catch some sleep, my dear. I'll join you shortly"

"Honey, is it necessary that you go through it? I mean, we have top notch managers working for us who can do it without a flaw, so why don't you come sleep?"

"Haha, you're right my dear bella, but I'll be more satisfied if I go through all this myself once. Puts my mind at ease, you see"

"I know you are a perfectionist, but I would suggest against you spoiling your health. It's just like any other project. So you can relax a bit"

"Sorry for worrying you, sweetheart. But it's our first project overseas, so I want it more than perfect. I'm sure you understand. So I'll join you shortly",he winked.

"Okay. Once you decide something, it's nearly impossible to change your mind. Don't stay up too late",she went in with a yawn.

They were temporarily staying in Russia for the purpose of overlooking their collaboration project. 

 

Everything was going as smoothly as it should or so everyone thought.

It was in late December he noticed the first anomaly. Last year, being drunk after one of the parties, he simply went through the documentations of the project to beat the boredom. At first, he thought it was the effect of booze. That his memory was distorted and was playing tricks on him. The invoice had different figures than he remembered. So he brushed it aside.

But his instincts kept telling him otherwise. He he tried being physically present at the next transaction when it took place. Registering the figures, he decided to check the log books and documentations. They didn't match. 

His hunch became true. Someone has been tampering the record books. Moreover, the invoices matched the figures entered in the records and documents.

He suspected treacherous activities in his own company, by the people he trusted. But without any solid evidence, he couldn't question anybody or take action. It would lead to an unnecessary mess. 

This also meant the dealers had a hand in this deceitful act. But making this matter public without accurate evidence will cut the inflow of materials for the construction, not to forget, also create a black mark against the JJ resorts. This means other companies will hesitate to collaborate with them in the future. 

Keeping all this in mind, he decided to look into the issue alone, till he found something concrete. If and when he did, he was going to take it to Nikiforov Groups and sort this embarrassing mistake from his side.

Since then, he started keeping a separate record book, tracking all the anomalies he found so far. The amount exceeded few hundred thousands in mere few months. Which means, over the past year nothing shy of a million was embezzled. 

If only his company were involved, he would immediately cease all operations and rat out the culprit. But one of the prominent figures of Russia was in this with him, so doing something reckless will make him look incompetent and like a fool.

So he continued his investigation in the dark.  
Many of his employees came under his suspicion radar, all of whom were clearly influential enough to have committed such an underhanded crime. 

But what bothered him the most was, how such a disciplined organization such as Nikiforov Groups didn't notice this embezzlement. Did they blindly trust any collaboration unit or just ignoring such an event happening right under their nose?

Either way, he decided to get to the bottom of this. So he decided to contact someone from the Nikiforov Groups, someone unbiased and someone with enough patience to accept other person's perspective: Katsuki Yuuri.

_________________

JJ made a small calculation mistake. He thought reaching Yuuri was a piece of cake. No. It proved to be the toughest job he ever had to do. 

Now that he was newly mated, Viktor was with him 24/7, almost making him look like a leech. Even if he was alone, the chief Vaughn was always by Yuuri's side, chit chatting. Suddenly, the unpopular kid became the famous idol, like those in some teenage drama. 

After looking at this, he started to wonder whether Yuuri will even listen to him. It started looking like a pipe dream, to pull the omega aside and talk to him in secret. So he moved to plan B. 

He decided to sneak into Yuuri's cabin and take a look at the documents. Along with Viktor, Yuuri was also in charge of this project. And the documents were with the omega, in his cabin.

One fine afternoon, when the chief crew was away for a meeting, JJ snuck into Yuuri's cabin and quickly started searching for the file. He had no trouble finding it, thanks to Yuuri's meticulous arrangement of things. He quickly took his phone out and turned on the camera. Taking quick pictures of the invoices for the past four months, he closed the file and replaced it. 

When he went out, he was suddenly stopped by Yuuri and Viktor. Having finished their meeting, they headed towards their cabins. 

"JJ, what a surprise! What are you doing here?",asked Viktor.

"Ah, Viktor. I just dropped by for a friendly visit. Since you weren't there in your usual place, I thought you might be with Yuuri. So I came here",he said with a nervous laugh.

Not noticing the nervousness behind his words, Viktor invited him to join them for lunch. 

"Oh, um. Sorry about that, Viktor. It looks like I've gotta head back. Something came up",he smiled, politely declining their offer and returning to his car.

_______________

"Phew, that was a close one",said JJ. 

Right when he was about to start his engine -

*Knock* *knock*

"Aahhhhh!",he screamed, pressing the horn so hard.

*Bonnnnnng*

After half a minute, he calmed down and released the horn. When he saw out the window, Vaughn was standing out and waving at him with a sheepish smile. 

He lowered his window to talk to him. "Hello, chief. What brings you here?"

"Before that, sorry for scaring you!",said Vaughn.

"Haha, its nothing. Chuck it out. So what's up, chief?"

"Uh. Nothing much, young man. I thought of asking you to join me for lunch", Vaughn stood there, scratching his head.

"I'm afraid I'm in a hurry, Vaughn. Sorry about it. How about next time?"

"Is it so? But it looked like you were really nervous back there. Thought those two spooked you out. Haha, they sure are young and going at it you see!",he started laughing.

Refusing anymore didn't seem wise. So he agreed to a quick bite.

In the cafe, they ordered light snacks to go with their coffee. 

"So, tell me son. What's bothering you?",asked Vaughn.

"Nothing much, Vaughn. Just the usual stuff", replied JJ. The tension gave him a headache. He was massaging his temples with thumbs.

"The usual stuff makes you nervous?",asked Vaughn with a hint of surprise. 

JJ smiled. This old man was no fool. He quickly realized that the man on other side of the table didn't spend his years in pleasures the world had to offer. Rather, he was hardened by all the turmoil and thus, was wise. 

Vaughn could see through any facade he might put up now. JJ had to get out of this tricky situation without getting detected. JJ decided to feed him some of his real troubles, without giving any feeling that he is hiding the truth behind it. 

"No. It's just that Isabella and I are trying to conceive, but to no vail. It's just getting on my nerves", he said, hoping it would throw Vaughn off his trail.

And it seemed to work. Vaughn immediately gave JJ a sad smile and continued how hard it was for him and his wife to conceive their first daughter. 

"Since my wife had a miscarriage first, we were scared to go at it the second time. When she conceived for the second time, we did not tell anyone about it, even our parents for we were scared about what might happen. We didn't want to disappoint ourselves and get our hopes, as well as others, high. So we waited till five months and only when the doctors gave us assurance, we went ahead to inform others. After that, she popped out one kid per two years. Now I have three kids. Two daughters and a son",he said laughing.

JJ smiled listening to him. Taking it as a cue, Vaughn continued.

"My son loves soccer. He is playing for his high school now. My youngest daughter loves piano. The staffs there say she is a genius. My eldest daughter, well.. since she was our first child, we spoiled her rotten. She is a stubborn kid but good at heart",he said with the smile which showed that he was a proud father.

"You have a lovely family, Vaughn", replied JJ. 

"Haha, you have to meet them one day. My wife makes the best stroganoff!! You should try it once",he said with a happy note.

"Sure",said JJ with a small smile. Everyone in the Nikiforov Groups was friendly and kind. To think that he had to break the news of embezzlement to them made his heart ache.   
Such good people didn't deserve betrayal. 

Finishing up, JJ got up to leave. "Thanks, Vaughn",he said pulling out bills from his wallet.

"JJ, you do understand that I invited you for lunch right? So I'll cover the tab. You get going, young man. Next time treat me to a fine dinner",he said with a playful smile.

"Haha, yeah right. See you around then", replied JJ and left in a hurry. 

"Something is bothering you, but I'm still an outsider for you to open up. I guess this break gave you some breathing space",sighed Vaughn. He was clearly worried about the younger man's action. But not wanting to be pushy, he left it at this. 

__________________

Hurrying back to his temporary office cum living room, he pulled out his personal recording to compare it with the pictures he took in the office. 

He was dumbstruck. He thought the Nikiforovs would have an original copy of all the invoices, the untainted ones, but he was wrong. The invoices were the same in the records of both companies. 

"Oh my God. Just how far will the people in my company go to hide their mistakes?",he said holding his head in his hands.

The traitors had gotten rid of the original copies, bribed the dealers for duplicate ones and supplied it to both the companies. 

This was an earth-shattering discovery. Now he was back to square one. He thought he might find the original invoices, but no. 

He was the only one who knows about these discrepancies. So if he came out without evidence, everyone was going to call him mad. So he now had to track the activities of everyone involved in the project on behalf of his company and find the real culprit. 

________________

JJ finally decided to let Isabella in on his findings. If he were to solve this puzzle, it was only possible with some help. And there is no one he trusted more than his wife, Isabella.

Two weeks after sneaking into the Nikiforov Groups building, he gathered his courage to face Isabella. Hiding such an important thing from his wife was another reason he wasn't able to think clearly. He believed in transparency. He was very anxious over hiding this from his wife.

When they sat down for dinner, he slowly broached this subject. "Bella, there is something I've been wanting to tell you"

Raising an eyebrow, she asked "What is it, honey?"

Isabella was the first to notice his suspicious behavior. Staying up at strange hours, frantically going through the reports and documentations, looking pale and exhausted all day long. She knew he was keeping something from her, but decided to wait him out. He sure took long enough to let the cat out of the bag. 

"Ahem, well. I - you - uh.. you know I've been looking through the records a lot right? Well, it's because I found something"

"You have my attention, sweetheart. Keep going"

"Well, the first time I spotted this, I brushed it off thinking it was the effects of booze, but then I saw it repeating over and over"

"Uh hm?"

"So I started keeping a separate record of invoices. I think someone is embezzling money out of our company. To make it worse, they are corrupting the records of the Nikiforov Groups too."

"So that's why you were out most of the time for the past few weeks?"

"Yeah",he replied with downcast eyes. 

"Well, if we don't do something about this before it blows out of proportion, we will face severe backlash on many levels. Our reputation will be jeopardized and we will go out of business"

"Yeah. That's why I want to smoke the culprit out"

"If you ask me, I'll suggest that we hire PI to track all our staffs involved in Nikiforov project"

"Yeah, even I came to the same conclusion"

Gently placing a hand over his, she continued " Don't worry, my love. We will see through this. We will put an end to this. Now cheer up and finish your dinner". 

It was evident that she was worried about him. So he smiled and replied," Yeah. Thanks, Bella"


	19. The Katsukis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150 kudos! Thank you so much guys! This chapter turned out longer than I expected it to be. Enjoy! :D <3

March 2012. Russia.

_Yuuri: Kaasan! I'm fine. No need to fret!_

_Hiroko : Yu-chan! How can I not? Are you taking proper care of yourself? How about during your heat?_

_Yuuri: I'm fine and Viktor's taking very good care of me. Don't worry, Kaasan._

_Toshiya: My son is a strong man! Hahaha! I told you Hiroko! He will be fine!_

_Hiroko: Oh! How's Vicchan? Are you two doing well?_

_Yuuri: Viktor's good. Yeah, we are doing well._

_Mari: Yu-chan, when are you visiting us?_

_Yuuri: Nee-chan, not anytime soon. I've got work piled up. I probably can't take a break now. Maybe in the year end?_

_Hiroko: Will you come alone?_

_Yuuri: I don't know, Kaasan. It depends on his schedule. If he's free, he will accompany me._

_Mari: Okay. Give us a heads up before you visit._

_Hiroko: Oh, Yu-chan! I made your favorite katsudon today!_

_Yuuri: Haha. That's very tempting. And yes, Mari Nee-chan._

_Toshiya: Do you get authentic Japanese food there, Yu-chan?_

_Yuuri: There are restaurants which offer Japanese menu, but nothing beats home made food!_

_Hiroko: Ah! Is it Vicchan behind you?_

_*Yuuri turned back to look at who was in the room. It was Yuri*_

_Mari: No, Kaasan. It's Yurio. Konichiwa, Yurio._

_*Slightly blushing, Yuri joined their conversation on Skype*_

_Yuri: Hello, everyone. How are you guys?_

_Hiroko: Oh! Hello, Yurio-chan. We are good. We want you to visit Yu-topia! with Yuuri!_

_Yuri: Sure, Kaasan. *He said with a smile. Over two years, he got used to calling Hiroko Kaasan.*_

_Toshiya: We have the best onsen in Hasetsu! You have to try it Yurio_

_Yuri: Definitely will, tousan._

_*After talking for over half an hour, Yuuri and the young blond got off the laptop*_

__

Since Yuuri was busy with work, he wasn't able to visit his family. So he frequently chatted with them on Skype. At times, Viktor joined him. On other times, he was alone. Today, he was joined by the young alpha. 

"Oii, katsudon! Did you tell your parents about mating with Viktor?"

The Katsukis knew that he and Viktor were in a relationship. But, Viktor and Yuuri decided not to tell the katsukis about their mating over the phone or through a video call. Viktor wanted to properly introduced himself to Yuuri's family. So they kept the news about their mating under wraps.

"No, Yurio. Viktor said he needs to plan it out before meeting my parents. So we still didn't tell them"

Staring at Yuuri intently for five minutes, Yuri finally spoke. "I know what I want as a present for my birthday"

"Huh?"

"Pack your bags, katsudon. We are going to Japan"

"Huuuh?"

_____________________

When Yuri called Vaughn, he was as confused as Yuuri. Yuri wanted to meet the chief as soon as possible. Despite his busy schedule, Vaughn made it to the mansion. 

"Hello,my dear Yurio. Why did you want to meet me?",he asked with a sigh.

"You know my birthday was on March 1st, right?"

"Yes. I even bought you a jacket with leopard print. It's fashionable in many parts of the world or that's what I heard. You know, my son - "

"Vaughn!!"

"Oh, sorry! Haha. Got a little excited. So did you like it? You have any concerns regarding it? Returns?"

"No. It has nothing to do with the jacket you gifted",he said shaking his head.

"Oh, my apologies then. Why did you want to meet me, if not for the jacket?"

"Well, when katsudon asked me what I wanted for my birthday, I said I'll save it for later and use it when I want"

"So you finally know what you want?", Vaughn asked with an amused look.

"Yes. I'm taking katsudon with me to Japan. We are going to visit his family"

"Wow. That's a pretty good wish. When Viktor returns from Germany I'll -"

"NOO! We are leaving before Viktor could return. I wanted to meet you today to ask whether you could cover for Yuuri when he's not here. We will be there for a week. So what do you think?"

"You never beat around the bush when you ask for a favor, do you? Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll make his team take over for the week. And I'll also look over their work", said Vaughn, looking ahead and picturing the scenarios in his head. 

"Good. I'll inform you before we leave. Thank you for your help",said the young blond, turning to leave.

"But, Yurio. Why do you want to leave before Viktor returns?", asked Vaughn with a quizzical look.

"That's the best part of the birthday present. Don't tell that baldy about this trip. I'll personally inform him", he smirked. He then left to inform Yuuri about the arrangement.

Vaughn knew Yuri had something up his sleeve. He smiled and left the mansion, slightly worried about Viktor. He felt like Yuri was trying to pull one over Viktor. After all, the young blond was good at pranking people.

Viktor was on a business trip. He had to stay in Germany for two months. He couldn't bring Yuuri with him on this trip. He left with a long face because he had to be apart from his omega for two months. He kept calling Yuuri on the weekends to tell him how was the work and that he constantly missed the omega. Yuuri also told Viktor that he was missed and was looking forward to meet him.

_________________

"Yurio, why do you want to go to Hasetsu now?"

"Huh? Because Kaasan asked us nicely to visit them?",said Yuri with a sarcastic tone.

"But Yurio, I've so much of work. It will be too much for my team to handle",he said worriedly.

"Katsudon, stop worrying. Vaughn said he will take care of things while we are gone. And it will be just one week"

"Okay. I'll let Viktor know -"

"NOOOOOOO! You're telling him nothing. I'll inform him"

"You mean, he's not coming with us?",he asked with a look of surprise.

"Nope. It's just the two of us. We are leaving at the end of the month"

"But that's when Viktor's returning from his trip"

"We're leaving before that. Now go prepare for our trip",he said, pushing the raven haired man towards his room.

Yuuri could feel a storm brewing. Something didn't feel right about the young blond's activity. Yuuri wanted to see Viktor as soon as he could. He felt like the answer to these unsettling feelings was his Viktor. 

_______________

Yuuri and the young blond started preparing for their trip over the next week. Yuuri was excited to meet his family after such a long time, but at the same time he was equally worried. Yuuri never left without telling Viktor. Something about it felt wrong. But since it was Yuri who was asking for this, he complied to it. 

Yuri, on the other hand, had his own reasons for this trip. He decided to protect Yuuri the day the omega said that Yuri was his own child. When Yuuri was telling him that his parents were in the dark about their mating, Yuri saw hint of sadness in his eyes. That enraged the young blond.

_'Viktor is going to pay for making Yuuri sad. Did that baldy think work was more important than meeting his mate's family? How dare he hid such an important thing? Now suffer for your actions'_ , thought Yuri.

He knew what he was about to do would definitely bring Viktor to Hasetsu. Which means Viktor had to let Yuuri's family know about their mating bond. 

He needed a little help from the people of this household and few others to pull this stunt off. He went out to do just that. 

_______________

Yuuri and the young blond left for Hasetsu two days before Viktor's return. Yuri forbade Yuuri from contacting Viktor for the past week. He assured the older man he had taken care of informing Viktor and that he was okay with the trip. 

Yuuri had informed his parents about his arrival. So when he and Yuri arrived at the airport, Mari was waiting for them.

She drove them to their inn. Hiroko and Toshiya were by the door, waiting to receive them.

"Welcome, Yu-chan!!", said Hiroko pulling him in for a hug. 

"Tadaima!",said Yuuri.

"Yurio-chan, welcome to Yu-topia! It's so nice to meet you!!",she said, hugging the young alpha till he was beet red.

"Welcome, Yu-chan. Welcome, Yurio-kun",said Toshiya.

"Yuuri, I've kept the luggage in your room. Will he be sharing the room with you or should I prepare a different room for him?",asked Mari.

"Thank you, Nee-chan. I think it's better to prepare a separate room for him. My room's quite small",he said looking over to where Yuri was standing. Yuri was a teenager. He needed his own space. So Yuuri decided to accommodate him in a separate room.

The minute Yuri laid his eyes on the katsukis, he knew why Yuuri was always so gentle and caring. Yuuri grew up in a tight knit family. Even an outsider can notice the unconditional love one had for the other in this household. There was warmth and care in whatever they did. It was something pleasant to watch. He was happy he got to witness such unconditional care which was in contrast to the world he grew up in. 

"Ara, go get changed, both of you. I'll prepare your lunches",said Hiroko.

"Yeah. Yurio, come with me. I'll show you your room",said Yuuri climbing the stairs.

They took a shower and changed before heading down for lunch. Hiroko prepared Yuuri's favorite katsudon. At first, Yuri was skeptical about the way it tasted. But when he took a bite, he swore that this was the best thing he had ever eaten. 

After their lunch, Yuuri went to help his mother with the dishes while Yuri sat with Toshiya watching local TV reality shows. Though he couldn't understand everything, he enjoyed the shows.

That night, he refrained from posting anything on social media. He knew Viktor will be in Hasetsu soon. He had to hold back till then.

__________________

Two days after Yuuri and Yuri left for Hasetsu, Viktor returned from his business trip. He was so eager to see Yuuri. This was the longest he had been without seeing his mate. He rushed to their room. 

Yuuri was nowhere in sight. He knew Yuuri wouldn't go anywhere without informing him. But he wasn't able to contact him for the past week. So he was starting to get worried.

He went in search of Georgi. He knew everything which happened in the mansion. When he approached Georgi, the other man's expression turned grave. 

"Welcome back, Viktor. How was your trip?",he asked in a monotone.

"I'm fine, Georgi. Thank you. Do happen to know where-" 

"Ah, Viktor. Why don't you get changed? I'll ask them to prepare your breakfast", Georgi tried to change the subject.

Thoroughly worried, Viktor raised his voice at Georgi. "Georgi, this is not the time to be playing. Where is my Yuuri?"

Georgi looked at the ground for few moments before reaching out to his desk and pulling out an envelope. It was addressed to Viktor.

"Yurio asked me to give this to you",and with that he left.

Viktor opened the envelope in a hurry to find a letter and few photographs. Pulling out the letters, he started to read.

 

_Viktor,_

_We received these photos from a very reliable source. There was no mistake that you were cheating on katsudon. He is heartbroken. I couldn't console him. So I'm taking him to his hometown. Do not follow us, as he doesn't wish to see you anymore._

_Yuri._

__

"What?!", exclaimed Viktor before frantically pulling out the photographs. They were photos of him with the daughter of the CEO of the company he just now finalized a deal with. 

The photos were of the woman in question and him in very compromising positions. One photo even showed him kissing the woman. 

"HOW ON THE PLANET EARTH IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE??? THAT WOMAN IS MARRIED WITH TWO KIDS! FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHO THE HELL DID SUCH A THING?",screamed Viktor.   
He then pulled out his phone to make reservations for his flight to Japan. He booked the earliest flight. 

But what Viktor didn't know was those photos were morphed. Yuri asked Georgi to help him with it. He told that it was a prank and Georgi immediately agreed to it. With the help of some of his friends, Georgi was able to morph the pictures. Of course, the photos were for Viktor's eyes only. Yuuri had no clue about what was going on. Viktor was being tricked into coming to Hasetsu. 

_______________

Watching the scene unfold, Georgi sent a thumbs up message to Yuri, indicating the plan was a success. 

Yuri was in middle of talking to Otabek on Skype when he received the message. Upon reading it, he smirked.

"What's the matter, Yurio? You seem happy but in a twisted way",said Otabek. 

"Oh, that. Nothing Beka. Just that my plan was executed successfully"

"The one tricking Viktor?",he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!!", said Yuri happily.

Otabek knitted his eyebrows. On seeing this, Yuri asked what was wrong.

"An alpha-omega bond is stronger than other types. Do you think it's okay to provoke them like this?"

Otabek could see Yuri's expression change. "Viktor has to take responsibility. He is just avoiding the issue. I'm creating a situation where he can deal with it instead of pushing it under the carpet",said Yuri with a ting of anger in his voice. 

Otabek knew arguing anymore with the blond would be futile. So he switched topics and started asking about his stay and how things were in Japan. 

Their conversation alternated between asking about the trip and flirting. They ended their conversation after an hour with 'I love you'.  
__________________

Over the next twelve hours, Yuuri kept rubbing his bond mark. He chose to wear collared shirts to hide the mark from his family. He didn't take a dip in the onsen for the fear of being exposed prematurely. 

But this was different. Yuuri was sad, with no reason in sight. He felt his bond mark tingle, burn and hurt at times. His gut felt heavy and he felt sick. His thoughts were filled with only thing : Viktor. He badly wanted to see Viktor now. 

_' Was he okay? Is something wrong? What's with this feeling? Viktor, are you doing good?_ ,worried Yuuri.

He decided to call him. As he was about to dial his number, Yuri came into the room and snatched the phone from his hand. 

"What are you doing, piggy?"

"Yurio, something is wrong. I want to talk to Viktor. I don't feel good. So please let me call him",he pleaded. 

Yuuri looked like he was about to cry. Sighing, he thrusted the phone into his hands again. 

"Fine",he said and left the room.

When Yuuri called his phone, Viktor's phone was switched off. This made him worry even more. 

That night Yuuri was restless. He twisted and turned in his bed, not able to sleep. Looking out his window, he thought how badly he wanted to see Viktor.

Yu-topia was Yuuri's save haven. He always felt at ease when he was home. But now, all he wanted was Viktor. His thoughts were filled with Viktor. Hoping nothing bad had happened, he drifted to sleep. 

________________

The next morning, the Katsukis had an unexpected visitor. When their inn bell chimed, Yuuri grudgingly got out of his bed to see who it was.

But when he opened the door, he stood rooted to the spot. 

"Viktor..?",he first asked in a doubtful tone. He thought he was still sleepy and so he thought he was seeing things.

Hearing Yuuri say his name in such a tone made Viktor's heart sink. He thought it was true that Yuuri never wanted to see him again. 

"Yuuri, I -"

"VIKTOR!",Yuuri exclaimed before jumping into his hands. He kissed all over Viktor's face, hugging him tighter than ever. 

Viktor returned the embrace. He never wanted to let go of Yuuri ever in his life. He buried his face in Yuuri's neck. They stayed that way till they were interrupted by Hiroko.

"Ara, Vicchan!! What a surprise! Come in!!! Dear, Look who's here!",she said waking up the whole household. 

Viktor was heartily welcomed into Yu-topia. Viktor was so confused looking at how he was being treated. Everyone was happy about his arrival. 

Mari decided to let Viktor and Yuuri share the guest room. Toshiya requested Viktor to get changed and join them for breakfast. The whole house was bustling at his arrival.

Yuuri noticed something was off. Even though they were together, he still felt those tingling sensations. He still felt sick. And Viktor looked disheveled. 

The usually beaming Viktor became a man of few words all of a sudden. Both, Yuuri and the young blond were surprised by this. So after the breakfast, Yuuri suggested that they take a walk. 

Holding hands, the walked towards the beach. The beach was calm, with few people jogging. They both sat on raised platform along the sand. 

"Vitya, you seem down. Is everything okay?",he asked placing a hand over Viktor's. 

"Yuuri…",he said, his voice quivering.

"What's wrong, Vitya?"

"The photos, they are not true. I swear to God that's not what happened"

"Photos? What photos?",asked Yuuri, now his scent telling people he was worried.

"The photos where that woman and I … I - it didn't happen, Yuuri. Please trust me!",pleaded Viktor.

"Vitya, I trust you. Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"When I returned from the trip, I couldn't find you anywhere. So I went in search of you. I found Georgi who handed me an envelope. Inside it, I found a letter and few photos. The letter said you didn't want to see me anymore. And that you came to Japan because you were heartbroken seeing those pictures. Those pictures.. I don't know who did it. I was not with that woman. She is married with two kids. I didn't cheat on you. Please trust me", he said whispering the last few words. 

"Vitya, I didn't come to Japan for that. Yurio said this is what he wanted for his birthday. That he wanted to visit my family onsen with me. He said he'll inform you about the trip and never let me call you. I didn't know why but it looks like he pulled a prank on you"

When Yuuri finished, Viktor was crying uncontrollably. He tightly hugged Yuuri, crying on his shoulders. Yuuri wrapped one arm around Viktor's waist and used the other to gently caress his head. 

"When I thought I might never see you again, my heart almost stopped beating. I would rather die than to have you hate me. I still can't stop shaking from the fear of losing you",cried Viktor. 

Yuuri tightened his embrace. "Vitya, even if the whole world is against you, I'm going to stand by your side. As your friend, as your lover and as your mate. Because my body and soul belongs to you and only you",he said, gently lifting Viktor's face and tenderly kissing his lips. 

Yuuri hugged Viktor till he stopped trembling. Both of them slowly got up to leave.  
________________

Yuri secretly followed Viktor and Yuuri to the beach. He hid behind one of the bushes, listening to their conversation.

But when he saw Viktor cry like he lost the world, he felt very guilty. Otabek's words were ringing in his ears.

_"An alpha-omega bond is stronger than other types. Do you think it's okay to provoke them like this?"_

He realized what he did was wrong. He never stopped to think about how Viktor might feel. He felt so bad when he saw his brother cry. So when they got up to leave, he moved towards them to apologize for doing something so childish.

On seeing Yuri, Viktor and Yuuri stopped in their tracks. The young blond's head hung low, his scent telling them he was upset. 

Yuri approached them. "I'm sorry. When I came to know that you didn't inform Yuuri's family about your mating, I was pissed. I thought you didn't want to take responsibility. So I played such a childish prank on you. But when I saw you cry, I immediately knew what I did was wrong. You love Yuuri and you are scared that you'll be rejected by his family. That's why you were being hesitant. I'm sorry for putting both of you through this",he said with downcast eyes.

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each before they started laughing. "Yurio, it just shows how much you care about Yuuri",said Viktor.

Yuuri moved forward and hugged the younger alpha. "Thank you for worrying so much about us, Yurio. It means a lot to both of us"

"And as for informing my in-laws, I'm planning on doing it today",said Viktor.

"Shut up! It's not because I care or something! It's irritating to watch you two!",said Yuri before walking fast towards Yu-topia.

Chuckling, Viktor and Yuuri held hands and started towards Yu-topia.

_____________

That night, Yuuri assembled all of the members of his family in the dinning room. Viktor and Yuuri sat side by side, opposite to Yuuri's family. Yuri was in his room.

Viktor started the conversation. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you till now. But I wanted to tell this to you guys in person"

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Yuuri and I mated during new year. I'm sorry that I didn't court him properly. But will you accept our mating and give us your blessings?",asked Viktor, bowing in front of Hiroko and Toshiya.

"But Viktor, we already knew Yuuri was mated. You saw how he sparkled whenever Viktor was around him, didn't you dear?",Hiroko asked Toshiya, giggling.

"And his scent has changed. We knew he was mated the minute he stepped in",said Mari in a laid-back manner. 

Viktor and Yuuri stared at them with wide eyes.  
"Kaasan! Tousan! If you guys knew about it, why didn't you tell me so?",asked Yuuri, now blushing.

"We know you had your reasons for keeping it from us. So we thought we will wait till then",replied his father. 

Viktor, who still found it hard to believe that they were okay with them mating decided to repeat his question." So does this mean you accept us?"

Everyone looked at Viktor. "Oh, Vicchan! We always thought of you as one of our sons. Of course we are happy for you two!",beamed Hiroko.

Toshiya nodded in response and so did Mari.

"Congratulations you two! Let's celebrate this happy occasion tomorrow! I'll prepare your favorite meals! Tell me what you like Vicchan!",said Hiroko.

"And we'll have drinks later on",added Toshiya.

They happily chatted for some more time before heading back to their respective rooms.

_____________

Once Viktor and Yuuri were in their room, Viktor tightly embraced Yuuri.

"I still can't believe your family accept us so easily. They are amazing", whispered Viktor.

"Haha. They even amaze me at times. I'm so happy that you are here"

"Where else would I be?",asked Viktor.

"I don't know, Russia?",said Yuuri playfully.

"Eh.. what an unpleasant answer",said Viktor slipping an hand into Yuuri's yukata.

"Viktor! What are you doing?", whispered Yuuri.

"Do you know it's been two months and two days since I saw you, let alone touch you? Now that you are here, I can't hold back. I'm gonna devour you"

"Oh, as a punishment for not telling you and coming to Japan?"

"You'll receive your punishment for that later on. Now I want to make love",he said removing his robe.

That night, Viktor held Yuuri like he was the most fragile thing on Earth. He worshipped every inch of Yuuri. He made love like never before. Once again, their hearts and souls became one.


	20. Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!

May,2012. Russia

"Mr. Leroy, as you requested, we followed your employees for two months. We tailed their families,tapped their phones and kept them under 24/7 surveillance. We found nothing out of ordinary", said Ivan, Director of Pravda private investigation agency. 

He pushed a bunch of photos of JJ'S employees taken under different circumstances towards JJ. They were the photos you expect to find when investigating a normal family. Father taking his daughter to park, mother taking her son to classes, etc. 

"There were no suspicious meetings, phone calls or messages. These people didn't meet each other outside office. There was nothing connecting them."

JJ was disappointed to hear the results. If they were scheming something, it was taking place within his office. But he planted spies inside his office too. The suspects didn't even seem to exchange pleasantries. He was wallowing in pity when his thoughts were interrupted by Ivan. 

"But, we went out on a limb and checked their bank statements. Everyone seemed to have a common amount as baseline. It was $50000. Irrespective of their designation",he said pushing a bunch of paper towards JJ.

"The depositing of money in each of these accounts took place at different dates over the past year. The time interval follows no specific pattern. The amount was transfered from three different offshore accounts with untraceable account holders",Ivan pointed out.

"So this is not an inside job? Someone from the outside is bribing my employees to embezzle the money out?",asked a disheartened JJ.

"It certainly looks like it",assured Ivan.

"If fifty thousand dollars was the compensation for each, what is the actual amount which is being swindled?",he asked, but not really expecting an answer for it.

"If I were to give a rough estimation, it would be about 3-4 billion", replied Ivan.

"What?",asked JJ, unable to process what was being said. 

"I said, approximately 3 to 4 billion is being bamboozled", repeated Ivan. 

When the meaning finally dawned on JJ, he was dumbstruck. His face lost all color. When he thought it couldn't get worse, Ivan continued with his findings which proved him wrong. 

"We also found that we are unable to retrieve some of the information regarding your employees. Someone has tampered with the files, blocking access to specific information. We are not able to access the type of work they are doing in Russia. Someone has hoodwinked the systems, and it's safe to assume the other party is possibly Russian"

"Russians? What is even going on? I can't understand anything!", wailed JJ. 

"Mr. Leroy, if you'd like, we will continue investigating this till we get some solid evidence. I'm sure they will let something slip which will help us solve this case. What do you say, Mr. Leroy?"

"Yeah, Ivan. Please continue with this. I want to get to the bottom of this"

"Then Sir, I suggest that we approach from a different angle. We would like to investigate the personnel involved in this project on behalf of Nikiforov Groups. If you could get us a list of those employees, we will continue from there", suggested Ivan.

JJ never thought of this possibility. Why didn't he? Why shouldn't perpetrator be from Nikiforov Groups who corrupted his organization? This question was going to haunt him forever. The realization left a sour taste in his mouth. 

"I have the names of few people. I'll try to get the whole list in a week or so and then meet you",said JJ with an exhausted expression.

_______________________

Returning to his room, he told Isabella the details of the meeting. Isabella sighed in response.

"Bella, how are we going to ask for the list without raising suspicion?",asked JJ, lying down on Isabella's lap. 

"I've never been so clueless before in my life, Bella. This is so stressful"

Caressing JJ's head, she continued. "JJ, my birthday is in June. How about we ask for the list saying it's for the birthday party VIP reservation? That everyone involved in the project are invited?",suggested Isabella.

JJ sat up straight so fast that he startled Isabella. Grabbing her by shoulders, he exclaimed, "Wow!!! Isabella!! That's a marvelous idea! You're the best thing that has happened to me ever!" He kissed her on the lips before pulling out his phone to make calls.

_________________________

Somewhere in Russia. 

"Sir, some agency has been pulling out files from the systems. We've got alerts as they tried to access those files",said Pavel. 

"And did you find out who it is?",asked the man.

"Pravda private agency. Looks like they were hired to do this"

"Who were investigated?",asked the man lighting a cigar.

"All our associates in JJ resorts, Sir."

"Any guesses who would want them investigated ?"

"Two possibilities, Sir. One, the head of Nikiforov Groups, checking their authencity. Or Jean Jacques Leroy, doubting his own subordinates",said Pavel.

" Then keep an eye on both of them. We don't want them finding out about us. We would lose many as collateral damage if that happens",said the man.

He had been doing this for twenty years now. Too much resources and too many people were involved. Getting exposed was not an option for him. 

He felt no remorse, even after knowing that the whole family trusts him with their lives. Because he was doing this for them. Nikiforov Groups reached great heights because he has been doing work behind the screens. He helped everyone build this empire. He was not going to let it fall.

_________________________

JJ spoke to Viktor about the party and requested for the entire list of employees. Viktor promised him he will deliver the list to him as soon as possible.

Two days later, Yuuri called JJ to inform him the list was ready and he could give it to JJ whenever he wanted.

"Yuuri, how about we meet at the restaurant near my hotel? They have nice items on their menu",said JJ. He didn't want anyone from the Nikiforov Groups walking into his room at this point of time. Because JJ and Isabella had turned their room into a massive crime solving unit. 

"Sure, JJ. At what time?",asked Yuuri.

"How about 3 pm today?"

"Sure!"

_________________________

"Hi, Yuuri!!", welcomed JJ.

*Click*

"Hi, JJ. How are you?",asked Yuuri.

"I'm doing fine! Come on, have a seat",invited JJ.

They ordered light snacks and a coffee to go with it.

"So what's new?",asked JJ.

"Nothing much. We finally told our parents about our mating",said Yuuri. He went ahead and told JJ how his parents weren't surprised in the least and how embarrassing it was.

Chit chatting for some more time, JJ and Yuuri started talking about what they were actually there for.

Pulling out list of names from the folder he brought, Yuuri passed it to JJ.

*Click*

"Thank you for the list, Yuuri. We are planning on having a grand party to celebrate her birthday. I still haven't decided what to give her though",said JJ.

"Even I'm not good with gifts",said Yuuri sheepishly. JJ and Yuuri had grown close over the period of time. Yuuri considered him to be his best friend after Phichit. And for JJ, Yuuri was his first best friend. 

After sometime, both left to take care of their daily routine. Just that JJ went to the PI agency, while Yuuri returned to the Nikiforov Groups.

_________________________

"Good morning, Ivan. I've obtained the list of names",said JJ handing over the list of papers.

"I would like a copy of it. I'll be needing it",he said.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Leroy. I'll continue from here. And sure, I'll make a copy and hand it to you on your next visit",said Ivan.

When JJ was about to leave, Ivan called out to him. " Mr. Leroy, I want you to watch your back. You might be tailed. So it's better to be safe"

"Thanks, Ivan. I appreciate it",he said and left the place.

He exited the building and approached his parked car.

*Click*

He started his engine and drove to his room.

_________________________

"Sir, we had our men following JJ and Viktor. Viktor went about his usual routine. But we found interesting things about JJ",said Pavel handing the man a bunch of photos taken.

There were photos of JJ meeting with Yuuri, receiving some papers from him. Then JJ driving to the PI agency and carrying those papers inside. Another photo was of him leaving the building without that paper.

"So they are working together? But for what? What's going on?",asked the man.

"Sir, from our sources, it looks like JJ is hosting a party for his wife's birthday. And that he is collecting names lists of those attending",said Pavel.

"But why leave the list at the agency? Is he spying on us? Well, whatever it is, keep following him. He may be a hindrance"

"Yes, sir",said Pavel as he turned to leave.

"Uh, Pavel",called out the man.

"Sir?"

"Have someone follow that omega too",said the man.


	21. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. From now on, you can expect chapter updates on every Sunday. I'm limiting the updates to one per week. Sorry for the inconvenience. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

June,2012. Russia.

_" I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I don't care, I love it, I don't care" , sang Andrei along with the song, swinging his hips from side to side.  
He was wearing Ivan's t-shirt and a black underwear. He was cooking their breakfast.

All of a sudden he felt hands grope his ass cheeks. "Good morning, Ivan. What are you doing early in the morning?",asked Andrei.

"Enjoying the nice view",smirked Ivan.

"I'm cooking now, pervy old man. Stop groping my ass now",chided Andrei. 

"Huh? I shouldn't enjoy the only good thing about you?"

"Only good thing? My ass is the only good thing about me is it? Fine. Make your own breakfast Mr. I-love-only-your-ass. You're getting none of this",replied Andrei, pushing Ivan aside.

"Oh. I want none of that. Coz there is something better out here to eat",said Ivan, switching off the stove and dragging Andrei to the bed. 

"Ivan!!!! We both have work today! Let go!",struggled Andrei.

Ivan pushed him down on the bed. "Then stop seducing me with that ass of yours",he said removing the underwear. 

'Ivan! Stop! I've lots of work today. Don't do this in the morning!",said Andrei, squirming under Ivan.

"Too late. Think about it before seducing me while wearing my own t-shirt". Ivan started stroking Andrei's member. He was hard in no time.

Ivan moved down, taking the other's member in his mouth. Running his tongue along the slit, he used his hand to continue stroking.

"Ivan!!! Wha - ah! Ah! Sto-ah! Stop!! Iv-eeh! Ngh! ",Andrei was panting.

"No-oo ! Ivan-ngh! Stop!",protested Andrei. Not heeding to his requests, Ivan slowly started fingering him. Grabbing the lube from the night stand, he momentarily stopped to lubricate his mate. He then immediately resumed, two fingers this time, moving in scissoring motion. 

"Ahhh! Ngh! Ivan! No!". Andrei was reaching his climax. When Ivan hit his sweet spot, he came in Ivan's mouth without a warning. 

"Aaaahhhhnnnnnn!",moaned Andrei, arching his back, lost in bliss. 

"Now it's my turn",said Ivan, tossing him around. Removing his own underpants, he placed himself between Andrei and slowly entered him from behind. With each thrust he even deeper, and when he bottomed out, he rapidly pulled out, making Andrei moan. 

Grabbing his waist tightly, he started thrusting into Andrei, increasing his speed with each thrust. In this position, Ivan was continuously hitting Andrei's sweet spot, making his see white and come for the second time. 

After few more rough thrusts, Ivan climaxed inside Andrei, collapsing over him. Ivan and Andrei stayed intimately connected till Ivan became soft and pulled out. 

"Stupid Ivan! I've to tail people today. I need so much of things to do. If I slack, be ready to take responsibility",mumbled Andrei.

Spooning him, Ivan repeatedly kissed his neck and snuggled him. "Okay, my dear mate. I'll take full responsibility if something happens because of me today",he said biting his earlobe.

He swiftly carried Andrei to their bathtub and gave him a bath. They both got dressed in an hour's time before heading out to Pravda agency. 

Ivan and Andrei married two years back, when Ivan fell head over heels in love with Andrei at first sight. Andrei came to Pravda agency for employment while Ivan had others plans in his mind for the beta. 

Within a year of meeting, Ivan mated Andrei and married him. Ivan couldn't imagine a life without Andrei. He loved the man so much that if he were to be separated from him, he would die. 

__________________

Pravda PI agency was working on JJ's case for the week. Andrei was supposed to tail on of the employees of Nikiforov Groups. Andrei went through the files the day before. He was to tail one of the associates of Nikiforov Groups. 

"Ivan, I'm heading out. I'm taking Antony with me",said Andrei getting up to leave Ivan's cabin. Before he reached the door, Ivan grabbed his hand and kissed him deeply.   
Holding him close, he whispered "Be careful. Love you". He gently kissed him before letting him go. 

__________________

"Sir, our men are being tailed everyday. These investigators are turning out to be pests. What should we do?",said Pavel.

"These idiots don't know when to stop, do they? I guess it's time to teach them a lesson. Let Jose handle it from now",said the man.

"Sir, should we complete take care of of those investigators?",asked Pavel.

"No. It's to teach them a lesson. Who are they following today?"

"Franc",said Pavel.

"Well, ask him to stick to his regular routine. By the end of the day asking him to take a Subway to his home. Jose will cause a ruckus in front of many witness, enough to leave the clue, but not enough to find us", concluded the man.

"Okay, Sir", replied Pavel before returning to his work. 

___________________

As instructed, Franc went about his usual routine. By the end of the day, he went to the nearest subway to go home. 

"Anthony, looks like the man is going home for now. So better take a quick break and join me in the subway",said Andrei.

Parting from Anthony, he followed Franc and started towards the station, using the Zebra crossing. But he never got to reach the station.

As planned, Jose payed hunchmen to hit Andrei with a speeding truck. When Andrei noticed the speeding truck, it was too late to react. 

Anthony ran towards Andrei on hearing the commotion, immediately calling the ambulance. Few minutes later, an ambulance arrived to take Andrei to the nearest hospital. 

___________________

Ivan knew Andrei would be late today, but something felt odd. His bond was tingling for the past hour. He couldn't reach Andrei. Wondering what happened, he kept surfing through the channels. Half an hour later, he got a call from Anthony.

"Hey, Anthony. What's up? Where's Andrei?"

"Um.. boss, uh..",he sounded nervous. This made Ivan terrified.

"Anthony, where is Andrei?", Ivan asked, his tone resonating the irritation he felt.

"Boss, there was an accident. Andrei… he.. he is in hospital now. He is -", that was all Ivan could hear. His mind went blank when he heard Andrei met with an accident. 

"Boss!"

"Boss!!". Ivan finally snapped out of it and started listening to Anthony, making note of the hospital. He rushed to the hospital in half an hour. 

_______________________

"Mr. Ivan, your husband is in a critical state. He lost a lot of blood and sustained 30% internal damage. We need him under 24*7 surveillance. His chances of survival are 50-50",said the doctor. 

"Can I see him now, doctor ?", asked a perplexed Ivan.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Ivan. He is under observation now. When his condition stabilizes, you can see him", informed the doctor.

He sat on one of the chairs outside the room and rested his head on the wall. Right then, Anthony called out to him.

"Boss, there is something I want you to see. A shop opposite to the subway has CCTV installed. I've obtained the footage from them. I don't think it was an accident. They wanted us to notice this",he said pushing the laptop towards Ivan. 

The truck was waiting at the same spot for two hours and as soon as Franc crossed the pedestrian crossing it's engine were started. And after few minutes the gruesome accident took place. 

It was clear as day that someone didn't want their investigation to continue. And that two have taken drastic measures. Which means they knew they were being tailed and this accident was to keep them at bay. 

That day, Ivan did something he hasn't done in a very long time. He cried. Seeing Andrei bandaged up and fighting for his life left him feeling crippled. He decided to drop the investigation. Andrei's life was not worth it .

____________________

A week later, Andrei's condition stabilized. Ivan stayed with him day and night, at times switching shifts with Anthony. All those who knew him, figured out right now he was just the shell of the man they once knew. Ivan's only concern was Andrei. He wanted his mate to live. 

Ivan terminated his contract with JJ. He also gave him a little warning. He asked JJ to watch his back as he might be their next target. He strictly warned him not to investigate further. That is, if he did that want to lose anyone precious to him. 

He spent his days next to Andrei, helping him recover. After a month, Andrei was discharged. Ivan promised to himself that he was never going to accept such dangerous projects anymore. He kept apologizing to Andrei for taking up this case. No matter how many times Andrei said it was not his fault, he will never be able to forgive himself.

___________________

July,2012. Russia.

JJ was devastated. The company he hired to investigate terminated their contract. One of their employees was gravely injured. Ivan warned that he might be next if he was not being careful.

As he was lamenting over the events, Yuuri took a seat in front of him. Yuuri was worried about JJ as he never showed up at the meetings anymore. Isabella was turning up instead. 

"Hello, JJ. How are you?"

He was startled at the question as he did not notice that someone had occupied the seat opposite to that of his. "Oh, Yuuri. Its just you. You gave me a scare there", admitted JJ.

This answer surprised Yuuri. "Why? We're you expecting someone else?"

The nervousness was visible in JJ's features. "Haha, it's nothing. Don't you go worrying about it",he tried to convince Yuuri. 

Sighing, he continued. "JJ, I know something is troubling you. I've never seen you look so dull. Please let me help you in any way I can",said Yuuri with pleading eyes. 

JJ finally gave in. "Someone's been following us lately. I don't know who, but it makes me worried. I'm worried about our safety",he confided. 

Yuuri's eyes went wide. He knew something was trouble JJ, but never expected this answer. After hearing JJ out there was only one person who came to his mind. One person who might actually help JJ out. 

 

Phichit Chulanont.


	22. Helper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

April,2012. Hawaii.

_'Bro, check those booties!', whistled one of the thugs._

_'Yo, babe. Wanna hang out with big brothers Tonite?'_

_Clicking their tongues, the girls walked away._

_Laughing, the thugs continued walking down the pavement._

_Looking down an abandoned alley, John said,'Yo,bro. Check that out. Sometins down there. Wanna check it out?'_

_The group of five continued down the alley. Around the corner, curled into a ball, they saw something shivering._

_Jaco picked a long stick from the nearby dumpster and started poking the shivering mass._

_'N~noo…',cried the voice._

_Exchanging glances, Jaco slowly started lifting the rug covering the curled up object._

_Underneath the rug, they found a deeply tanned boy shivering in cold._

_Looking at the boy, Rob said, 'Doesn't he look like human version of Pinocchio?'_

_The others laughed. Jaco poked the boy again with the stick. 'Yo, Pinocchio. Watcha doing here?'_

_'C~co~cold..',the boy replied in a feeble voice._

_'Yo, leave that useless pile of shit there. Let's get our asses moving',said Dick._

_But John stopped them. ' Dint ya tell we need a errand boy? How bout we pick this here?, he suggested._

_The group looked down at the shivering mass again. Down there was a young boy with a very weak scent. He was an alpha, but was no match to anyone surrounding him. So taking pity, they picked him up and headed towards their pub._

_____________________

Somewhere deep in the woods.

"Did you guys pick up another stray??", screamed Mama.

She was the mother of the leader of the drug cartel. Everyone called her Mama. 

"Oh, Mama! But look at this kitty. Doesn't he remind you of Pinocchio?",said Jaco. Everyone in the pub laughed. 

Squinting her eyes, she took one good look at the now sleeping figure. 

"You damn he does! Where did you find him?"

"Down some alley. Abandoned and shivering", answered Dick.

Mama could never say no to such helpless looking kids. Finally giving in, " Alrite! But he make a damn mess, I'll whoop your asses!",she said walking away. 

"Haha. Mama can never reject a feeble looking kid. We love you, Mama!",said John.

The boy woke up after three hours. He woke up to people working in a small pub like place.

He heard laughter, people talking in loud voices and even instruments being played somewhere in the pub. Everything was dizzy for the boy.

Dan was the first to notice that the boy was awake. He called the other four immediately and started interrogating the boy.

"Hello, kitty. What's ya name?",asked Dan.

Dan was 6ft tall, with strong muscular build. He had an intimidating aura. The boy was easily scared by this and backed into a wall.

Everyone laughed. John stepped forward and offered a hand. "Hola, little boy. I'm John. These are my friends. We found you in an alley, all curled up and shivering",he said with a smile. 

The boy took his hand and shook it. "Yo, kitty. What's ya name?",asked Rob.

"I- I - don't ha-have one", mumbled the boy.

"Then, from now on you'll be called Pinocchio!!",said Dan. Everything cheered.

Embarrassed, the boy looked down. 

"Boy, you have to earn your living. Mama decided to hire you as an errand boy. Yo can stay in the attic. Mama will provide you food. Yo get no money. Understood ?",said Jaco.

The boy nodded. John slapped him hard on his back in excitement and pulled him along for dinner. 

After dinner, the boy was shown to his room and was given a change of clothes. Preparing his bed, he went to sleep.

___________________

May,2012. Hawaii.

Pinocchio became instantly famous among the people working in the pub. The regulars also preferred him. He was even trusted with the delivery of small drug packages to customers.

So they decided to take him to the main base to introduce him to the boss. 

They took him to a facility outside the city limits. At first look, it looked like an ordinary office building. But on closer look, many armed men were spotted surrounding the building. 

Group of people were practicing combat on the open grounds. Another group was training in shooting. 

Inside the building, the boss was surrounded by heavily armed men. He was 45 years old, with a stout frame. His name was Lucas. 

When Pinocchio was brought before the boss, he was trembling. The boss had an intimidating presence. 

"Dan, why does your group always picks up strays?",asked Lucas, pinching his nose bridge. 

"Boss, he is very capable. Everyone back at pub loves this little Kitty. Even the customers rely on him so much"

"WHAT? YOU INSOLENT IDIOTS LET THIS SCABBY LOOKING RAT DEAL WITH DRUGS? HAS YOUR ENTIRE UNIT GONE MAD?",screamed Lucas.

"But boss, the customers love him. He delivers on time,never asks questions and moreover heard he gave extra service to special customers!",said Rob.

"You idiots! He is an outsider! Why would you let him deliver the package?", screamed Lucas.

"But he has nowhere else to go. He is an abandoned kid who took shelter under our roof. He knows betraying us will just get him killed",shrugged John.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Moreover, if we ever needed a scapegoat, no one else will fit the role better than this kitty here. So what do you think boss?",asked Dan.

"Let him stay here. But, if he acts even slightly suspicious, expect a delivery of his head on a platter. Now scram!",said Lucas.

_________________________

That night, while Pinocchio was about to sleep, he heard a knock at his door. Worrying, he opened the door. He was surprised to find John at the other side of the door. 

"Hey, John. What are you doing here?",asked Pinocchio, in a whisper.

John grabbed him by the waist and indulged in a deep, passionate kiss. "I was never able to do this back at pub. Now I can do you all I want. How about we go inside?",said John.

With a bit of hesitation, Pinocchio moved aside and let John into the room. The guard who was on watch, turned deep red after watching those two kiss and turned the other way round. 

Inside the room, John quickly undressed Pinocchio, pushed him down and started stroking his member. 

"Pinocchio, you smell like rain during month of June",he said sniffing his scent. 

"Ngh! John, you're going -ah too fast!",moaned Pinocchio. 

"Can't help it. Your smile is like the moon on the fourth day after the new moon. So ecstatic!",said John, licking the underside of his member.

"Nooooooooooo! Not there! Ngh!",cried Pinocchio. 

"I wish I could fuck you senseless on the foot of the mountain which stands gloriously and watches over all of us",said John teasing Pinocchio's nipples.

"Ahhh! I'm -im ah! Jo-ah!",moaned Pinocchio.

"Even the sunset pales in comparison to your gentle warmth",said John. 

Still stroking Pinocchio's member, he moved to his nipples and started sucking them hard. Each moan he received from Pinocchio excited him. As Pinocchio was about to cum, he tightly held the base of his member, preventing him from coming. 

Turning him around, he started rubbing the rear entrance. Soon, he had two of his fingers inside Pinocchio, stretching him out with scissoring movement.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! No! It hurts!", cried Pinocchio.

"Little more, Kitty. I'll make you feel good real soon",said John increasing his speed. When he was convinced that the preparations were enough, he pulled out his own member and stroked it a few times. 

He then stretched the entrance and plunged his thick, hard member into it. 

"Aaaahhhhnnnnnn!",moaned Pinocchio. His insides were being spread to unbelievable extent. If he were an omega, this love making session would make him pregnant. 

While he was still inside Pinocchio, he turned the other man on his back so that he could see his face while coming. This move made Pinocchio scream in pain and pleasure. 

Once he was on his back, John started to move. Each time, he went deeper and hit Pinocchio's sweet spot repeatedly. His insides were twitching, hugging the huge member every time he thrusted.

The velvety feel of his insides was driving John crazy. "I wish I could stay like this forever",he said, thrusting in deeply as he completed his sentence. 

Few thrusts later, he turned Pinocchio to his side. Placing one of his legs on the shoulder, he continued to thrust. The new angle gave both of them extreme pleasure. When John was completely inside Pinocchio, Pinocchio arched his back as pleasure coursed through his body, mouth open in silent scream. He came immediately. 

Knowing that his partner has finished, John sped up and came inside him after few deep thrusts. Once he pulled out, he held Pinocchio close and repeatedly kissed his cheeks, neck and nipples. 

"Ngh! No more- ahhhhhhh John!!!! Stop! Nghhh!",moaned Pinocchio. 

"No way. I've wanted to do this from the moment I laid my eyes on you",said John taking one of his nipples in his mouth and running his tongue over the nub. 

"Mmmhhhh!"

He was excited by all the moans and was hard in no time. When Pinocchio noticed this, he hid his face in John's chest. 

"Are you ready for round two?",asked John.

______________________

 

The next morning, Pinocchio woke up to an empty room. The previous night's love making session took a toll on his body. John was a beast. They went at it three times, each time rougher than the previous one.

But he woke up to see that his lower half was cleaned thoroughly. John cleaned him before he left. 

With sore ass and hips, he headed to the bathroom which was common for all in the building.

There he took out an unexpected item. A cellphone.

And then he proceeded to type.

_Ag: Phichit_  
Date: 14th June,2012  
V: Foot of the mountain  
T: At sunset.  


____________________

Phichit was hired by the government to infiltrate the drug cartel operating in Hawaii and send them information about their upcoming meeting with another major drug dealer. 

So he disguised as a homeless kid abandoned on the street. John was their inside man. He turned in a told all the truth he knew about the cartel after they brutally raped and murdered his girlfriend. 

He passed on information to Phichit under the pretext of sex. 

"That asshole John. He did me so hard. Which part of "pretend sex" did he fail to understand?",whined Phichit, massaging his sore ass. 

Since the newcomers were under 24/7 surveillance, this was the only way to pass on the information. 

In the message, Phichit sent an untraceable message to the information bureau about the time, place and venue of the meeting. This was an excellent opportunity to arrest two major drug cartel leaders. 

He was supposed to be on standby until he heard from the bureau. But it looked like dealing with John in the mean time was going to be more difficult than he thought.


	23. The Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Sorry about the previous chapter. The comments are deleted because I updated it. So, kattiethenumera and kkmonkey, thank you for your comments !

June,2012. Hawaii.

14th June was around the corner. Phichit was being extremely cautious so that no one found that he was a spy. But little did he know that a big surprise was awaiting him.

 

The drug cartel somehow sniffed out that the forthcoming meeting was to rat them out, so decided to send gullible newbies to the front line. Which included Phichit. One of the muscular look men was to act as the leader while others acted as his bodyguard. Since the newbies were not completely trusted, few of the loyal members were also ordered to take part. 

If this were an ambush planned by the other party, these men will be the sacrifice. If it turned out well, then they will proceed with the dealings. But what they didn't consider was, the government being a factor. This was Phichit's only trump card. 

He messaged the agent who was in charge of him for this mission about the change of plans and about how he plans to create a diversion. 

But as soon as the news of the drug cartel sending decoys for the meeting reached the higher ups, they aborted the mission. They didn't want to waste resources on a mission which bore no fruits. 

No matter how much Phichit argued, they turned a deaf ear to his pleas. He was ordered to stand by u till he got further information. Grudgingly, he decided to obey the orders for now. 

On the fateful day, both parties met at the specified place. When everyone thought the meeting was going smoothly, the door flew open and men in uniform stormed in. 

Someone had tipped of the local police about the meeting. The locals thought they can handle such hot shots by themselves. The next few minutes proved how wrong they were. 

Other than two, all the other officers were killed. The thugs escaped almost unscathed. Both parties escaped without leaving a trace. 

_____________________

Back at their base, the loyal members gave a detailed report of the incidents. Even though it was not openly admitted, everyone believed this was a trap to catch the Hawaiian drug dealers. This was the prologue to cold war between the two gangs. 

The security was tightened around their camps, entry restricted and everyone thoroughly checked while entering and leaving the building. 

It became difficult for Phichit to monitor the gang under the prevailing conditions. He had to encrypt all the messages he wanted to send. Everyone was a suspect and everyone was under surveillance.

A week after the ambush, Phichit received a message saying he will be extorted in he forthcoming week. Not understanding the meaning behind it, he tried contacting his agent but all he received was an engaged tone. 

The higher ups had planned for a total annihilation of the gang. Tightening their security made it hard for further investigation. So they planned on extorting Phichit during this mission.

Since John was under witness protection, he was also to be extorted. The plan was to make it look like the enemy group had taken their revenge for the previous mishap. 

So, at the night when they infiltrated the building, they were all dressed in a way similar to that of the Eastern drug dealers. They left few survivors to tell the tale. 

They also placed two dead bodies looking similar to Phichit and John respectively, and set fire to the entire place before leaving. 

The few who survived fled while the dead burned, the flames escorting them to the gates of hell. 

_____________________

July, 2012. Thailand.

Phichit sat near the window, sipping a cup of tea while watching the rain splatter on the window.

The previous mission took a toll on both body and mind. He swore to himself that he wasn't going to accept another mission like this in his lifetime. 

While he was lamenting, he got a Skype call. His face brightened when he saw the name. Yu-chan. Happily, he attended the call. 

"Hello! Yuuri. How are you? How's Viktor? What's new? Do I have any good news? Am I going to become an uncle ?",he asked, winking. 

"No no! I just called to check on you. And I also have a favor to ask",said Yuuri.

"Haha. I'm doing good. How's Viktor?"

"Ah, he has so much of work these days. He rarely stays home. Other than that we are doing good", he said with a smile.

"But, I don't have any good news from you?",asked Phichit eagerly waiting for a reply.

"I'm afraid not, Phichit. How's your sister? ?",inquired Yuuri.

"Ahhh. Yeah. She is doing great. They're trying for a baby",he laughed.

"That's great! Wish them luck!",said Yuuri with a soft glow in his eyes.

Phichit knew Yuuri was genuinely concerned. He was happy about it. "Sure, Yuuri",he replied. Soon, their conversation headed towards more important topics.

"Phichit, about the favor I wanted to ask. It's actually for my friend, JJ Leroy. He is one of our partner in our on going project. He thinks someone has been following him and his family. He says there isn't anyone whom he can trust, so I thought I'll introduce you to to him. Will you accept this request?",asked Yuuri earnestly.

It was very rare of Yuuri to ask a favor. So Phichit found it hard to say no to his best friend. He agreed and decided to pay Yuuri a visit in Russia. If the case was worth it, he might consider taking it. If not, he was planning on politely turning it down.

_______________________

July,2012. Russia.

In a week's time, he arrived at Russia. He was to meet Yuuri and JJ in a cafe. Being in this field for so long made Phichit developed a talent to sort out cases which are just waste of time from cases which were really worth it. 

JJ wanted this meeting to be a secret. He didn't want anyone to find out he was meeting a PI. JJ requested Yuuri to keep it a secret from Viktor too.

So they decided to meet Phichit in secret. Phichit and Yuuri arrived together. JJ was waiting for them in the cafe. 

"Hello, JJ. This is Phichit. Phichit, this is JJ Leroy. He is the one I wanted you to help out",he said introducing both of them.

"Hello, Mr. Phichit. How are you doing?",asked JJ.

"Oh, just Phichit is enough. I'm doing good. How can I help, by the way?",asked Phichit.

From then, JJ explained the situation, revealing just enough to get the essentials out but keeping most of it under wraps so that Yuuri doesn't know what he was UpTo for so long. 

But Phichit immediately knew the other man was hiding more than he was willing to reveal. And whatever he told piqued Phichit's interest. 

Finally, before leaving he agreed to take on the case. But little did he know about the nightmare which was awaiting him.


	24. Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing out on an update :(   
> Enjoy this chapter!

July,2012. Russia.

After the meeting with Phichit and JJ, Yuuri returned to the mansion, where Viktor was awaiting his arrival like a starved beast. Viktor still hadn't gotten over the fact that Yuuri left for Japan without informing him and made him frantically search for Yuuri. Now, it was time for punishment. 

On reaching the room, Yuuri moved to the bathroom to take a quick shower. In the middle of it, Viktor entered the shower, his scent thick with arousal. 

The smell was intoxicating. Yuuri automatically had a hard-on. "Vitya, it's 2 in the afternoon. Why are you aroused?",asked Yuuri, panting for breath. 

Viktor just kept staring at Yuuri's naked body, his eyes similar to that of a hungry beast. He was in a bath robe. On look at him and Yuuri knew that was going to be one hell of an afternoon. 

Quickly finishing his bath, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He moved out of the bathroom, closely followed by Viktor.

"Vitya, what do you want?",asked Yuuri.

"You",replied Viktor.

"Wh-what? What are you saying in the middle of the day? We have to get back to the office. Please go get ready!", exclaimed Yuuri.

"No. We're going nowhere. Today is the day you receive your punishment",said Viktor, grabbing something from the draws.

"What? Punishment? For what?", squealed Yuuri.

"Remember when you left for Japan with Yurio? Thought you were forgiven for that, yet ?",said Viktor moving closer to him.

Before he could counter the statement, Yuuri was blind folded. "Vit-vtiya? What's going on?",asked a nervous Yuuri.

"Didn't I tell you? It's time for your punishment.",said Viktor in a low, husky voice. 

Viktor removed the towel wrapped around Yuuri's waist, exposing semi hard member. Wrapping a single arm around Yuuri from behind, he teasingly ran a finger along the member. 

Yuuri's breath hitched. "Stop, Vitya!",cried Yuuri.

But, before he could protest anymore, he was carried to the bed in bridal style. Placing him on the bed, Viktor reached for bondage rope specially bought for this day. 

Viktor bound both of Yuuri's ankles to the respective thighs, along with the wrists. This left little space for movements. 

"Vitya, what is this? Why are you trying out bondage? Untie me!", struggled Yuuri.

"Wrong answer, Yuuri. For each wrong answer, your punishment will be increased. Now, lets prepare you for a long afternoon",said Viktor.  
He grabbed anal beads along with a tube of lube. He generously applied lube on the anal beads and on the entrance. He then nudged the entrance with the tip of the bead.

"Nnhnn, Vitya", exclaimed Yuuri.

"This is the punishment for the first wrong answer, Yuuri",said Viktor before thrusting the beads entirely into Yuuri. 

"Aaaahhhhnnnnnn", he moaned.

Viktor then completely pulled it out before thrusting it in. He maintained a comfortable pace and repeated the action while asking the next question.

"Tell me, Yuuri. Why did you think it was okay to leave without letting me know?"

"Ahn, because - ngh Yurio pulled me- ahhhhhhh along",said Yuuri between the moans.

"Don't you think that's wrong?"

"Nnngh it's because Yurio -ohhh asked me to ahh!",replied Yuuri.

"Wrong answer",said Viktor leaving the beads buried inside Yuuri and pulling out leather cock strap and a inch long penis plug. He strapped the cock strap tightly around his member and smeared lube along the penis plug. He slightly played with the tip of the member, before slowly inserting the plug into place. 

"Aaahhhhhnnnnnnn",screamed Yuuri. His mouth was wide open due to sensory overload. He was panting for breath due to such extreme simulations. 

Viktor then continued the thrusting of beads, this time, stroking his member and tugging of the ring attached to the plug alongside. He then moved on to his next question, while Yuuri was panting and moaning continuously beneath him. 

"Didn't you think I'll be worried if you left me like that without a word?"

"Ye-ahh. I -nnngh tried cont-ahh contacting you- mmmmmnnnnh but I wasn't able to",moaned Yuuri. 

"Why weren't you able to?",asked Viktor.

"Because hhhhnnnn Yurio said heeeeee - he will take care of it"

"Do you think what he did was right?"

Yuuri didn't want to put the blame on the young blond. So he intended to stay quiet but instead moaned loudly. 

"Wrong answer again",said Viktor bending forward and teasing each of his nipples with his tongue. He momentarily stopped, to pull out nipple clamps with chain attached to them. He clamped the to each of his nipple, which yearned him a moan. 

"Vitya!!!! No-nnnnngh more. Let-hnnnn me cum-aghhhh",cried Yuuri. 

"Not so soon, my love", Viktor said in a twisted tone. Viktor added his own fingers, corkscrewing the omega's insides. 

"Aaaaaaannnnhh, noo. Vitya! Sto-ah stop",pleaded Yuuri.

"Do you want me to stop?",asked Viktor teasingly. 

"Yes!!", exclaimed Yuuri.

Viktor removed the beads and untied him, only to pull him into a standing position before tying his wrists, to one of the posters of the bed, above his head.

Still blindfolded, Yuuri whined when the beads found its way inside again. "Vitya, what's this? Let me- ah go!"

"Wrong answer, Yuuri",said Viktor while pulling the chain attached to the clamps. Viktor kissed Yuuri hungrily. He ravaged every inch of his mouth. When he parted, both of them were panting. 

"Vitya, let me nnnnngh cum! Please!!",begged Yuuri. 

"Yeah. After you repent for your mistakes", whispered Viktor. He dropped his bathrobe to the floor and grabbed the lube bottle. 

Pouring ample amount over his twitching member, he lifted Yuuri's legs and wrapped it around his waist before penetrating him, while the beads were still inside him. 

"Hhhhhhhmmmmmmnnnnnnn",moaned Yuuri, taking Viktor deeply. In the current position, Viktor went deeper than he had ever before. This hit all the right spots inside Yuuri, making him see white. 

Viktor furiously thrusted into Yuuri till he was near his climax. He saw that Yuuri's member was straining against the strap, waiting for release. Yuuri was also shuddering in pleasure. Feeling it through the bond, Viktor knew Yuuri was under no pain. 

He untied Yuuri using a single hand, having him still draped around his waist, his member resting deep inside the velvety walls, he moved to the bed, placing Yuuri down. He removed the penis plug and the leather strap to have him cum immediately. Next he removed the beads. 

When Yuuri came down from the ecstatic state, Viktor removed the nipple clamps, exposing dark pink nipples. He took each of the nipple in his mouth, swirling the nubs with his tongue. He let go when he got a satisfactory moan in response. 

He then removed the blindfold, to have Yuuri stare at him with such desire he had never seen before. This stirred the alpha in him, which made him thrust into Yuuri at an impossible pace. 

Yuuri was tightening around him, each thrust pushing him over the edge. But he soon realized it was not Yuuri hugging his member tight. When he realized what was happening, he panicked. 

Viktor was in pure bliss that he was oblivious to the knot which was forming. He was about to knot Yuuri. 

Yuuri felt his insides stretch like never before. He also realized what was happening. But through the bond, he felt confusion and panic rise in Viktor instead of pleasure. 

Yuuri knew why he was hesitating. If he were to be knotted now, the chances of him having a baby was very high. Viktor was panicking because this was something they never discussed about. But, just knowing Viktor was being so considerate about him made him melt. 

So Yuuri decided to do something he never thought he would. He tightly wrapped his legs around Viktor's waist, pulling him close, pushing his member deep inside. 

"It's okay, Vitya. Don't be afraid. I'll be more than glad to be pregnant with our baby. It's okay to knot me", Yuuri whispered the words of encouragement. 

The words alone pushed him over the edge, his member inflating, knotting Yuuri. He collapsed over Yuuri, hugging him tightly. Yuuri felt his insides flood with warmth. He tightly hugged Viktor in return.

"I love you", whispered Viktor.

"I love you,too",said Yuuri.

_________________________

Late that night, Yuuri was watching a local sitcom in their room. Viktor was right beside him. But Viktor was so silent which irked Yuuri. The overly touchy feely Viktor kept to himself. He didn't as much turn in Yuuri's direction.

So Yuuri decided to break the ice. Moving closer to Viktor, he placed a hand over his cheek and made his see eye-to-eye. 

"Vitya, what's wrong?"

Viktor's eyes creased when he looked at the concerned omega. He tired to look away but Yuuri's hand held him in place. He knew he couldn't avoid talking about it anymore.

"I- I knotted you",he said in a deflated tone.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I- we- ",Viktor hesitated.

"What's it, Vitya?",softly asked Yuuri.

"If- you…. You can actually become pregnant…"

"Yeah"

Viktor raised an eyebrow. He never thought he would receive such a calm reply from Yuuri.

"Are - are you okay with it?",Viktor asked nervously.

"Why won't I be, Vitya? Are you not?"

"No, it's not like that! I mean we- we never got around that topic. I don't want to force anything on you against your wish",he said with downcast eyes.

Yuuri understood why Viktor was hesitating. Smiling, he placed a kiss on his lips. "Didn't I tell you before? If I conceive, then I'll be nothing but happy. We may have not discussed about kids, but if it were to happen, I know you'll make a great father. I know we can give our kid the best. So cheer up"

Viktor's eyes teared up. He hugged the omega tightly, which was returned. "I don't know what I'll do without you. I love you"

"I love you, Vitya"


	25. Mourn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the hiatus! Had work I couldn't postpone :( I'll try to be regular

August, 2012.

The Viktor mansion was in chaos. All because of the mail Viktor received few hours ago. He was frantically making calls, crying uncontrollably. Yuri was trying his best to keep calm and help his devastated brother. 

Yakov kept yelling orders at the maids at the mansion while he was on call. Seeing his son break down and cry was too much for Yakov. The whole mansion was acting as if it was set on fire. 

It all started few hours ago. Viktor was working on a project on Sunday afternoon when he received an anonymous mail. Not paying much attention to it, he continued with his work. 

But few minutes later, he received a call on his personal number, and on the call was a breathless Vaughn. 

"Viktor!!!!! They killed Yuuri!!! Oh my God! This is so horrible!! That traitor JJ! He set Yuuri up!!",said Vaughn, without stopping to breath.

Everything around Viktor froze. He didn't hear anything after the first line. Not believing his ears, he asked Vaughn to repeat himself.

"Vaughn, I think you're mistaken. Yuuri is out to meet his friend. Haha, what you are saying isn't possible",he tried to laugh it off. 

"VIKTOR! NO!!! DID YOU SEE THAT EMAIL? THEY KIDNAPPED YUURI AND KILLED HIM! VIKTOR , YUURI'S DEAD-",was all what Viktor heard before the phone hit the ground. 

He frantically searched for that anonymous mail and opened it, only to see a battered Yuuri tied to a chair. He was beaten up, bleeding from the wounds. He was unconscious. 

He scrolled down to see a picture where Yuuri was being thrown into a river, his hands and legs tied up with rope. 

Viktor kept staring at the screen, his eyes blank. Time froze around him. He could no longer feel Yuuri through the bond. He didn't notice Yakov kicking open the door to his room. He didn't feel Yakov's hands on his shoulder, trying to bring him out of his stupor. He didn't feel the tears running down his cheeks. Few minutes later, he fainted.

_______________________

Viktor woke up half an hour later, to his worried father sitting at the end of his bed. Yuri was standing near one of the windows, comforted by Otabek. 

"Father, where's my Yuuri?",was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Yakov let out a disgruntled groan while Yuri burried his head deeper in Otabek's shoulder. 

"Vitya, please calm down and listen to me for few minutes",said Yakov in the most compassionate tone. 

"We've called the best people to search for Yuuri. Please don't panic. I'm sure nothing would have happened to him. Now, stay calm as we keep looking for him. We are doing the best we can",said Yakov. 

"But why? Why did this happen?",asked Viktor, too sad to notice that even his father addressed his mate as Yuuri and not omega. 

"We're looking into that, too. But it looks like Yuuri was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Calm down, Vitya. We will definitely find Yuuri", said Yakov, in an attempt to console his son. 

The entire house was into finding the lost person. Trying not to acknowledge the crippling sadness, Viktor set out to find Yuuri.

____________________

At the end of the day, none of their searches bore fruits. They were still at square one, clueless as to where the omega is. 

Chris had booked a flight to Russia after hearing the devastating news. To think that the person who was with him through the darkest time was possibly dead made his heart break. 

But the only person who was able to dig more was Vaughn. He put together all the bits and pieces he was able to find and figured out why such a cruel thing happened. 

He turned up at the mansion late at night,too drunk to tell left from right. Yakov gathered the rest in his study, when Vaughn started to tell what he came to know.

"JJ is a traitor!!! That damn bastard! He has been swindling money for the past year and supporting underground Mafia. Somehow Yuuri found the discrepancy and tried to warn JJ. JJ acted like it wasn't his fault and that he was forced into supporting them if he wanted to continue his work in Russia. So Yuuri tried to dig more into it by bringing his best friend in. But in the meantime, he reported to the mafia about Yuuri, and how he was close to finding out the truth and exposing them",he said weeping. 

"But why would JJ do that? What is his motive?",inquired a worried Yakov. 

"ISNT IT SIMPLE? HE WANTED TO OVERTHROW THE NIKIFOROVS! HE WANTED TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL BUSINESS MAGNET OF RUSSIA, REGARDLESS OF THE MEANS!",screamed Vaughn.

"But why target Yuuri? What he has to do with this?"

"Looks like he got into some dispute with the Mafia leader. He wanted to take both of us out with a single stone. He killed Yuuri and put the blame on the Mafia, so that our attention is on them. What else could get the Mafia destroyed other than separating an omega from his alpha? JJ saw an opportunity and took it. He planned it so perfectly",whined Vaughn. 

"And why do you know so much?",asked Yakov with an expression which clearly showcased his disgust. 

Everyone was stunned by the question. When all wanted answers, Yakov was asking why they had the answer. Viktor looked at his father in disbelief.

"What do you mean, father? Didn't we all want something or the other to work on? Vaughn has gathered so much but why are you so displeased about it?",asked Viktor who was at the verge of tears. 

"But why does he knows about this? And how did he gets his hands on it ?", Asked Yakov, his voice laced with anger. 

"Are you suspicious of me?",asked Vaughn, thoroughly hurt.

"No. But something is amiss. Why were you able to gather so much in such a short amount of time?"

"Because I felt JJ's actions were suspicious. He spent extended hours at office, at times even at Viktor's cabin. So I decided to closely follow him while he was in office.",said Vaughn.

"But why didn't you inform us about this earlier?",yelled Yakov.

"If the information was wrong, it could have ruined a deal worth million dollars! So I waited for the right time ! But I never knew they would get Yuuri!",sobbed Vaughn.

"This is getting us nowhere. We need to act fast and find Yuuri. Let's work on finding him for now",said Yakov.

Vaughn stared at him in disbelief. "Yakov! Are you serious? I've told you the reason he was taken out and you say this is getting you nowhere? Do you hate omegas so much to even consider actual evidence?",he asked. 

Yakov gave a disgruntled growl. "What are you trying to say, Vaughn?",he asked 

"If you were even listening to what I was saying you'll know the person you need to get hold of now is JJ! He is the one behind it! Why are you turning a blind eye towards the truth?",asked Vaughn, accusingly. 

Viktor and Yuri stared at Yakov with wide eyes. "Father, I know you hate omegas, but I'm afraid this is not the time to show it. Please lets put our differences aside and work towards finding Yuuri",pleaded Viktor.

"Vitya, something's wrong. I don't think JJ is the one who has the answers. We-"

"ENOUGH! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON, FATHER! DONT TALK TO ME TILL I FIND MY YUURI", screamed Viktor before storming out of the room. 

"I'm also disappointed in you",said Vaughn in a defeated tone before leaving the room to follow Viktor. 

Yakov and Yuri were the only ones left in the study. 

"But why, grandpa?",asked Yuri. "Why do you not want to help Viktor find Yuuri?"

"There's something wrong here, yuratchka. Something terribly wrong. The sooner we find Yuuri, the better",he said 

"But JJ's the one who knows where he is!", exclaimed Yuri.

"I'm afraid not",Yakov calmly said. 

__________________________

Somewhere deep in the suburbs of Russia.

"This is my friend. He drowned in the river. Please help me save him",pleaded Phichit.

One look at the man and the doctor knew it wasn't as simple as drowning. Such things were common in this neighborhood. But the saddest part was the man was an omega and he had recently conceived. Most likely the man himself wasn't aware of it. But he will no longer be able to bear the child. The high amount of stress has caused the abortion. 

If the man had been in water for another few minutes, he would have died. His friend had saved him at the right time. But still, the omega had sustained considerable damage.

"I'll try my best",replied the doctor.

"Don't worry, Yuuri. I'm here for you", whispered Phichit.


	26. Only time will tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! Enjoy !!

December,2012. 

Thailand.

"Good morning, Yuuri!",said a cheerful voice. Anong, just like her name, was a beautiful woman in her late twenties. She was previously known as Anong Chulanont. Now she's Anong Kamsakul. Being the elder sister, she always took care of Phichit. After being here for four months, Yuuri understood where Phichit's enthusiasm came from. 

"Good morning, nee-san",said a sleepy Yuuri. Though he had not gotten completely used to living with Chulanonts, he was adjusting to it just fine. 

Anong was also an omega. So Phichit thought it was best to leave Yuuri under her care. Yuuri was physically and emotionally scarred. No amount of persuasion made Yuuri open up about what happened. Phichit knew he can't take him back to Japan, it was similar to using a beacon to attract the bad guys. Going back to Russia was not even an option. Which made Phichit take the decision of moving back to his home turf. With little difficulty, he was able to take Yuuri back home with him.

Even after four months, Yuuri was having nightmares about that dreadful day. He woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting. After that, he was inconsolable mess. More often than not, he cried himself to sleep. Phichit knew Yuuri was going to suffer throughout his life. He wanted to be there and support him in any way he could. Because the omega was with him through his darkest of times, when he was still struggling to make a name for himself as an investigator. Nearly abandoned by his family, the one's whose doorstep he turned up at was Yuuri's. 

Phichit wanted to repay him for always believing in him and taking him under his wing during tough times. Phichit promised himself that he will help Yuuri out of this misery. Though he knew the only way is to take him back to Viktor, to make the alpha comfort the wounded omega, he also knew that doing the same would hurt Yuuri more. 

Phichit patted himself on the back for gifting Yuuri the watch before he left for Russia. If it were not for the watch and Yuuri's quick thinking, Yuuri would have died for real. Turns out Yuuri remembered the functionalities of the watch and long pressed the crown before passing out. This sent an SOS signal to Phichit along with Yuuri's location. 

Phichit was initially confused. Yuuri was to meet him at the cafe, a place suggested by Yuuri. So why would he send a SOS signal on his way? His confusion turned into panic when he saw the signal moving towards the river bank. He quickly got into his rented vehicle and reached suburb before Yuuri could, and hide in a place which gave him a leverage yet completely concealing his presence. 

What he saw next was something which was going to haunt him for life. A white, unidentified van parked before the bank and two men got out of it. From the looks of it, there were members of Mafia. They opened the back door and pulled out black bag. Without hesitating, they walked over to the brink and threw the bag into the river. They immediately got into the van and drove back. 

Phichit froze. The location was still on, and it was travelling down the river. He then figured what was in the bag. Or who. As soon as he confirmed that no one was in the vicinity, he ran along the banks of river, and when he was close to the bag, he jumped in and started swimming towards it. He caught up with it at incredible speed, secured it and swam towards the bank again. 

He opened the bag to see a battered Yuuri. He was tied up and unconscious. He didn't have any time to cry. He had to act and act fast at that. He quickly placed Yuuri in the back seat and drove towards the nearest hospital. But all he was able to find was a clinic. He rushed Yuuri inside. Luckily, Phichit wasn't too late. He was able to save his friend. But not without any damage. Yuuri suffered from many bruises, had a broken rib, his lower lip was split . But what tore Phichit's heart apart was that he suffered from an abortion due to the extreme stress he was forced to undergo. Phichit was never going to forgive Viktor for putting Yuuri in this situation. 

"Haha, still haven't gotten used to waking up early, Yuuri ?",asked Phichit. 

Phichit was home for the weekend. He made sure he spent as much time possible with Yuuri. 

"Oh, hi, Phichit-kun! Nice to see you too!",greeted a sleepy Yuuri. 

"Good morning, little brother!",said Anong.

"Morning, sis. How's my little champ?",he asked.

"Doing great! Just as active as his uncle!",she commented. She was four months pregnant. Her husband, Kamon, was supportive and hardworking. He was the manager of one of the leading chains of supermarkets. 

"Good! Both uncles can't wait to see you!",he said looking at her belly. 

"I bet. He's going to be handful. I hope he doesn't catch any of your bad traits",she said teasingly.

"You're jealous that I'm awesome!",he said winking.

Watching the exchange between the brother and sister reminded him of his own family. A gentle smile played on his lips. He hoped to see them soon. 

"Well! The breakfast is ready. Both of you get ready and come down",she said before heading downstairs. 

After finishing their breakfast, Phichit went to help his sister with the dishes while Yuuri went to the living room and turned on the television. 

Anong casually started the conversation. "Phichit, when's Yuuri's heat?"

Phichit stopped what he was doing. 

_"Phichit, all his omega functions has been shut down due to extreme stress. This is not common but it's not impossible. Which means he'll not have his heat or get pregnant", said the doctor._

_"Is it reversible? Is there a possibility for him to be normal again?", Phichit asked worriedly._

_"Umm, mostly when the omegas recover from the trauma. It depends on their mental resilience and strength. Better start him on counseling", replied the doctor._

_"Thank you, doctor", said Phichit and left the clinic._

_He tried talking Yuuri into attending the counseling sessions, but he straight out refused._

_"Please, Phichit-kun. I want to be alone for some time. Thanks for your concern",was what Yuuri said._

"Not anytime soon, sis", he replied to his sister's question. 

Understanding that something serious and sensitive was going on, she left it at that.

Both of them were happy that he was still alive. So they didn't want to be bothered by the details. 

_____________________

Russia.

The Nikiforov mansion was as silent as the grave. Yakov rarely left his room. Yuri rented an apartment nearby and moved in with Otabek. Chris became a permanent resident of the mansion.

And Viktor. Viktor was just a mere walking shell. He had a poker face, attended the meetings, faked a smile here and there and retired to his room. This was his daily routine. He lost all the light in his eyes. He could feel nothing anymore. He died along with Yuuri. He showed no interest in anything. He existed for the sake of living. 

But there was one goal he was currently living for. The person who was responsible for his loss. The person who stole his world from him. The person who killed his other half, leaving him hollow inside. 

He was desperately searching for JJ. He regretted ever trusting that man. Viktor hated himself for playing into his hands. He hated himself for not seeing what JJ was scheming. 

When the news of Yuuri's death reached him, he immediately jumped into action and searched for him. But to no vail. Even after a week there was no trace of Yuuri. It was almost like Yuuri never existed and was only a fragment of his imagination. 

Yakov, on the other hand, sent a search party to find JJ. Though he never believed it was his fault. But, to his surprise, JJ fled Russia and went off the radar. He was untraceable. This only proved that he was being backed by powerful people from behind the screens. 

The collaborative construction came to a halt. The employees were sent back to Canada within a week after their boss's escapade. Both sides incurred loss, but nothing compared to Viktor's. 

Yakov couldn't tolerate to see his son torn apart and lifeless. So he made himself sparsely available. The mansion lost all it's color and happiness along with Yuuri. 

Every year Viktor's birthday was celebrated in an exorbitant manner. But this year, it was just any other day.

On his birthday, he stood before the mirror and thought _"I'm a year closer to meeting you in heaven, Yuuri. I can't wait to die"_


	27. Lawyer vs investigator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

November,2017. 

Japan.

The lead Phichit got about JJ turned to be another hoax. For the past four years, he has been trying to track down JJ. Phichit still vividly remembered a battered Yuuri in a black bag floating down the river. He could still feel the pain he felt when he opened the bag which revealed an almost dead Yuuri. 

But everytime he followed a lead, it turned out to be a dead end. Either he was too late or the information was totally wrong. JJ must have connections with very influential people to be this well hidden. JJ line of companies were taken over by one of the partners. But, JJ and Isabella secretly had their hand in all the says of the company. 

That was the weak link Phichit wanted to exploit. He wanted to track down how the communication was carried out. Through which he will be able to reach JJ. But it was not as easy as it sounded. His partners were very secretive and supportive. It felt like JJ was protected by an impenetrable wall. And for the past four years, Phichit tried finding loopholes in it. 

He was in deep thoughts, about how to restart his investigation on JJ, when his phone rang.

"Hey, Phichit. How are you doing?",asked Anurak. He was Phichit's close friend, working for the government. Anurak always helped him out during missions, that is whenever Phichit took over missions on behalf of the government. Phichit had asked him to keep him in loop about anyone trying to access information about Yuuri. 

After Yuuri was rescued, Phichit immediately started working on the paper work regarding Yuuri's return to Japan. He made it look like a resident of Thailand was traveling to Japan, instead of a Japanese moving to his Homeland. He made sure all the searches about Yuuri lead to false information, confusing the person searching for him. He made Yuuri almost non existing on the digital front. 

But, he had one person repeatedly search for Yuuri Katsuki. Not any other Yuuri Katsuki, but the one whom he rescued and the one who got a second chance at life. He set a trigger on his life, so that whenever Yuuri's file was pulled out of the system, he was notified. At least twice in three months, an IP address would pop up, leading to the person trying to get their hands on information about Yuuri. And every single time it turned out to be the same person. 

His friend, Anurak, has called him today for the same reason. 

"Hi, Anurak! I'm doing great. How are you? How's work ?",inquired Phichit. 

"I'm doing good. About what you asked, there's been a hit"

"The same person?",asked Phichit, unamused.

"Yeah, but this time, it was slightly different. That person somehow figured the information was routed through Thailand servers and tried to access his information from the Thailand official website",said Anurak, half amused, half shocked. 

"What?!", exclaimed Phichit. To know someone was searching for Yuuri this seriously meant only two things. Either they want him back or they want him dead. Neither of which impressed Phichit. 

"Ah, yeah Phichit. They are trying to bypass your security measures. What should we do now?",asked Anurak.

If they were serious about finding Yuuri, then he needed to know why. 

"Please trace the address and give me the location, Anurak. I'll take it from there"

"Sure",replied Anurak.

After five minutes, Anurak pinged him an address he never wished to see in his life again. The Nikiforov mansion. 

______________________

Russia. 

_"Access denied"_ , read the screen.

"Damn! Why am I not able to go around the security system!",said an exasperated Chris.

Chris had pulled many strings to get his hands on security clearance for confidential files. He bribed, pulled in favours and did everything possible to get clearance on the Thai database. It wasn't easy to track down where the files were being routed. 

Irritated, he called his connection in Thailand.

"Good morning, this is Chris"

"Hello, Mr. Chris. How can I help you? Did you get the required documents?"

"No! My access was denied! I thought you gave me the passcode of the highest ranking official. But why was I denied access? You said ordinary citizen profiles never went above the military grade protection. So why was I denied access?",asked a furious Chris.

"You were denied access? That's new. Usually, this code unlocks most of the files on the database regarding the citizens. Which means someone else is meddling with the accounts, Sir. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't be of any help in this case"

"Tch. Get me any information you can gather about who has the clearance to this file",said Chris curtly before ending the call. He threw the mobile phone over the bed and walked out of the room. 

Four years. Four years had passed since he lost his friend. Even though the time he got to know Yuuri was less, he knew he found himself a friend for life. But above all, to see Viktor without Yuuri was the most painful thing.

_"Can someone be alive on the outside and feel dead inside? Does losing your mate make you lose your mind? Don't be ridiculous, daddy. Even though you mate, you're an individual. You'll not lose your identity or your purpose. All these are myths spread my ignorant people. Maybe losing them might hurt and we may feel bad for a while. But life goes on"_ , was what Chris told his dad when he was talking to Chris about secondary gender and bonding. He refused to believe that losing one's mate will make them soul less beings. 

But all his beliefs were shattered when he saw Viktor. Viktor was barely recognizable. His usual bubbly self was nowhere in sight. He lived solely for the purpose of revenge. He lived every day anticipating death, for it was the only way to reach Yuuri. 

Even though he didn't directly suffer, seeing his best friend devastated for more than four years, pained Chris. He wanted to get to the root of it so that Viktor could get some closure. 

So he tried everything he could to find out more. But the one place he kept getting stuck at was, when he was trying to access information about Yuuri. 

_"If Yuuri is dead, why hide the information about him?"_ ,Chris questioned himself. 

This was getting more complicated than it should be. The harder he tried, the lesser he found out. Someone kept meddling with the systems, denying access. So he tried underhanded tricks to get the access, only to be disappointed again. 

This confirmed his suspicions. Yuuri's dead was just to throw them off track, away from the real issue. Something big was lurking in the shadows, away from the sight. 

This motivated him even more. Being a lawyer, he had to have his way with things. Even if the things were not under his control. So he decided to continue his quest.

_____________________

Thailand.

Phichit reached Thailand. He told the Katsukis that he had another mission coming up so he had to leave as early as possible. 

But in reality, he left Japan so that he could use his secret base, from where he could live his life as an hacker. His secret base contained all the necessary equipments to lead a life as an hacker. Even Yuuri was not aware of this base. 

As he said, he was here for a mission, but a personal one. With the IP address Anurak provide, he set to work. Within an hour he was able to hack the system and pull out all the files from it. 

He spent rest of the day going through the files he pulled from that particular system. Most of them were files about the construction and management. But there was one particular password protected file which caught Phichit's eye. 

It didn't take Phichit long to crack it open. But when he saw what was inside the file, he knew why this person wanted to know the whereabouts of Yuuri. 

This person was also searching for the truth, but from a point of view he never expected. This person was searching for a mole within their own organization, i.e The Nikiforov Groups. This piqued his interest. 

_"If this person has more information about what happened, I might as well use it"_ , thought Phichit. 

He also informed Anurak to immediately notify him when the same id requests for the file again. And as if the odds were in his favor, his phone pinged, indicating that this person was trying to access the files again.

Phichit immediately set to action and hacked the webcam of that laptop. He was surprised to see someone other than Viktor trying to search for Yuuri. Phichit immediately did a face recognition and pulled out all the related files. 

_Name: Christophe Giacometti_

_Age: 29_

_Nationality: Swiss_

_Occupation: Lawyer_

_Dynamic: Alpha_

_Residence: Currently Russia_

_Note: Currently working as a consultant and lawyer for the Nikiforov Groups._

__

"Interesting",thought Phichit.

"A face to face conversation will be even better",he smirked.

_______________________

Russia

_"You've received an email"_ ,read the pop up alert on Chris's screen. 

Without giving it much thought, he quickly opened it. But when he finished reading, his face was drained of all colors.

_Dear Chris,_

_I know you've been searching for Yuuri. And I know why. It would be better if we could join forces. Not like you've got an option. Meet me at the Royal rogue cafe at 5 pm today._

_Regards,_  
P  



	28. The Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being irregular! Enjoy this chapter!

November,2017

Russia.

It was almost 4:30 p.m. Chris was restless. _"Who is it? How did they know about Yuuri or that I was researching about his death ? Am I being spied?"_ His mind was working a mile a minute. He was in a dilemma. Was he supposed to take the email seriously and wait for the stranger at the cafe or just ignore it? 

His gut feeling told him it was a trap. But his mind raised a question : What if this meeting answered his questions? So he decided to ignore his gut feeling and reached for his car keys and coat. 

__________________________

Phichit was on the lookout. He saw Chris leave the mansion in his car. He smiled to himself. Chris had taken his bait. But minutes later, he saw black car come out of the hideout and follow Chris. His hunch was right. Whoever tried to get rid of Yuuri was still vigilant. He also guessed that all the members of the Nikiforov mansion were being tailed. 

But being a PI, he foresaw all these issues and planned accordingly. He came up with a plan with nearly zero loophole. And it was time to execute it. He got into his rental car and drove to his destination. 

__________________________

Royal Rogue cafe. 5 pm.

Chris reached the cafe on dot and reserved a table for two. He sat down and tried ordering coffee so he didn't look out of place or suspicious. But what he didn't expect was the waiter to hand him an order. 

"Follow the instructions on the paper",said the waiter and left Chris alone with the paper on which few things were written. 

~First, he was to ditch his mobile in his car. 

~Second, he was to go to one of the busiest hotels and say "lock and key" to the receptionist. 

~Third, he had to go to the respective room and change into the clothes which were waiting for him on the bed.

~Fourth, wait in the room for further instructions.

_"What is this person thinking?"_ ,Chris raised an eyebrow looking at the instructions. 

Going through it, he knew that this person was being precautious. He wanted Chris to shake off any tail. And Chris couldn't deny the fact that he felt like he was under surveillance 24/7. He always felt eyes on him. But this seemed more like a trap now. 

Hesitantly, he started towards the hotel. It was few blocks away from the cafe. On reaching the hotel, he parked his car in the parking lot and left his mobile in it. He walked into the lobby and saw the receptionist busy on the phone. Chris approached her and waited for her to end the phone call. When she did he, he said "Good evening, miss. Lock and key".

She handed him a key to a room on second floor. Thanking her, he headed for the elevator.  
The room was at the end of corridor. "Creepy",he said to himself before unlocking the door. 

As mentioned, he found a pair of jeans and a hoody, a wardrobe complete opposite of his personality, on the bed. Grudgingly, he changed into to the provided clothes. As soon as he finished, he heard a phone ring. Startled, he turned around to see a disposable mobile on top of the night stand. 

"Jeez, that scared the hell out of me",he mumbled and reached for the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Mr.Chris. I want you to take the service elevator and reach the basement. Make sure to keep a low profile. And get into the cab with red "taxi" sign waiting for you. Take this mobile with you",said the voice. 

"What? Who are -" 

"Beep- Beep-Beep"

"Damnit, who does he think he is to order me around like this!", Chris said angrily and left the room. 

He did as the voice instructed and when he got out, he saw the described taxi waiting for him. He got into it. As soon Chris got into the car, the driver turned the engine on and started to drive. Without a word, they drove for half an hour. At last the car pulled over and Chris got out. 

But the gravity of the situation hit him when he realized where he was. He was in one of the most shadiest areas of the capital, mostly populated with love hotels. 

"Shit! This is a trap!",Chris sweared and turned on his heel when the most unexpected thing happened. 

A man, pulled Chris's head down and kissed him squarely on the lips. "Sorry, honey. I got stuck in the traffic! Let's not waste anymore time!",said the short man excitedly and walked Chris into one of the love hotels. 

Before Chris could realize what was happening, he was already in one of the rooms, alone with the stranger. 

"Wh-who are you? What are you doing?",asked a startled Chris.

"Good evening, Mr. Chris. I'm Phichit. I was the one who called you out here",he said coolly before seating himself in one of the fancy couch. 

"What? You sent that mail?"

"Yes. I did"

"Why- why didn't you just meet me at the cafe? Why pull me out so far into the capital?",he asked angrily. 

"Simple. People were tailing you. From the mansion"

"What? How do you know that I'm being tailed from the mansion? Who are you?",asked Chris raising his voice. 

"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is why you are investigating about things you shouldn't". 

"Are you kidding me? Why should I tell you anything? Do you think I - "

*Thump*

The next minute, Chris was on his back, his hands pinned above his head and Phichit was hovering over him. Chris was surprised by the brute strength the short man exhibited. 

"I don't care what you think. You people hurt someone very important to me, so I want answers now",said Phichit, his grip tightening with every word which made Chris wince. 

Even though Chris was an alpha, he was intimidated by the strong scent given off by the short man. The other man was angry. Very angry. Chris slightly shivered in his presence. 

But something about the short man was different. He was intimidating but meant no harm. He was angry but calm at the same time. And when Chris looked into his eyes, he knew the other man had no ulterior motives and was not lying. 

Chris took a deep breath and asked, "What do you want to know?"

Phichit let go of his hand and sat on a chair, facing Chris. Chris sat up, adjusted his dress and sat at the edge of the bed. 

"Let's start with the basics. What business do you have with Yuuri Katsuki?"

"He was my best friend's mate. Yuuri was my best friend too. His death was devastating",said Chris, pain visible in his eyes. 

"So why- ", Phichit was interrupted by Chris. Chris put up his hand, motioning Phichit to stop. 

"Do you think I've come here just to answer your questions and go back empty handed? I've come here for exchange of information not to volunteer them. So we're gonna take turns in asking the questions",said Chris leaving no room for further argument. 

Phichit sighed. He knew this was going to happen. Given that Chris was a lawyer, he knew he had to be clever to not to reveal more than what he should. He nodded in agreement.

"So who are you? And who is Yuuri to you?",asked Chris.

"I'm Phichit. I was Yuuri's best friend"

_"Phichit?"_ ,thought Chris.

"My turn. Why have you been investigating about Yuuri's death for so long?"

_"So long? How long has he been following me?"_ ,Chris knitted his eyebrows. Should he lie or tell the truth? But his instincts told him that lying isn't going to be of much help here. 

"To help Viktor find closure, most importantly. And I'm afraid everything is not what it seems. There's more than what meets the eye. I'm going to find out what it is and I won't let anyone stand in my way",said Chris glaring at Phichit. 

"Hey, man! I've not come here to fight you or stop you. I've just come here to join you in the search, if you sound sensible enough",said Phichit throwing his hands up in the air.

Chris sighed visibly. The shorter man was clearly good at reading the situation. He knew he couldn't lie his way out of here, even if it was the only thing he wanted to do as of now. So he decided to ask the next question. 

"How long have you been watching me?"

Phichit chuckled. "Quite some time now. You kept searching about him and I got intimated everytime you pulled out his file. So that makes four years, I suppose",he said calmly. 

_"Shit!!! Why the hell am I telling him the truth? This shitty alpha! Why can't I lie to him?"_ ,was what Phichit thought. Even though he seemed calm, his mind was in chaos. 

"Four years?",asked Chris with a hint of surprise on his face. 

"Now, you're asking question out of turn",said a stern Phichit.

Chris was somewhat taken aback. This was going strictly professional and he slightly hated himself for wearing his heart on the sleeve. At the same time, impressed by how the shorter man was fully in control of his emotions. Little did he know about the thoughts which were running inside Phichit's head. 

Seeing Chris settle down, he continued. "Do you have any prime suspect?"

"Um, kind of. What about you?"

"Yes. Who do you think it is?",asked Phichit.

_"Wait a minute. If Yuuri is dead, why is his friend so concerned about his file? Something doesn't add up here"_ ,thought Chris. What he didn't realize was, he was directly staring at Phichit, at first with confusion and then with realization. 

But what Phichit saw was innocent pair of eyes staring at him with confusion and then averting them with pain. *Ba-dump* 

_"WHAT THE HELL? DID MY HEART JUST SKIP A BEAT? WHAT ON THE PLANET EARTH IS HAPPENING?"_ , Phichit screamed internally. 

"Phichit, why are you so paranoid about the information regarding a dead person?",asked Chris, his scent carrying a slight hint of anger. Chris felt like he was being fooled. He was giving away more than what he received. He thought it was time to end this stupid deal. 

"Now, now. Don't you think- ",but before he could complete his sentence Chris got up to leave. 

Chris had enough of it. He pushed the shorter man aside and reached for the door. He immediately felt a strong hold on his wrist. He first looked at the hand on his wrist and then at its owner.

"Take your hands off me! Who do you think you are? Feeding me such half assed answers. Go find someone else for your stupid deal",Chris replied angrily, all the while trying to shake off the grip. 

"What do you want to know?",asked Phichit.  
_"What?_ , Phichit was surprised by his own question.

"Why are you concerned about files regarding someone who is dead?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that", said Phichit. _"Wait. Is it pain that I'm feeling in my chest? But why? I lie all the time. So why can't I lie to this guy? Why does it hurt ?"_ , Phichit's chain of thought was interrupted by Chris trying to break free from his grip. 

"THEN IM OUT OF HERE! LET GO!",shouted Chris. 

"Wait a minute. Please calm down",said Phichit. He had no idea why didn't want the other man to leave. It's not like Phichit can't work his way around. But his inner alpha came to play, stopping the other man from leaving, even if it meant he had to beg. 

"Why? Give me a valid reason to stay here any longer",said Chris, clearly upset and angry.

_"I'll not tell him the truth about Yuuri. I can play this well"_ ,thought Phichit.

"Yuuri is alive",was what he said instead.

Phichit's eyes went wide. The minute he thought he was doing good, his inner alpha took control and blurted out. But why? Why did he want the other man to stay with him so badly? He just couldn't understand.

Chris gauged Phichit's reaction. He immediately knew what he said was true. Or felt it was the truth. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the wide-eyed Phichit, for he knew the other man had just blurted out his trump card. 

"What?", whispered Chris, wanting confirmation.

"Yuuri is alive".


	29. Love blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delayed update. Caught up with work :( Will try my best to update as early as possible. Enjoy this chapter!

December,2017

Chris woke up to someone calling him in the wee hours of the morning. He answered the phone, first being sleepy but after few seconds he was listening with rapt attention. In his line of work,he had to attend calls at unusual hours. And he was used to this.

But so was Phichit. Being a detective didn't give him any "me-time". He had to sleep whenever it was possible, get up as soon as he had a mission. But for these few months,he was on a break from his job. To take care of personal things. Or to be more precise, to solve the mystery behind Viktor and Yuuri's life. 

 

Phichit propped up on his left elbow, watching Chris. Over the month, they have become close. Even intimately. Chris saw how the alpha stole glances at him whenever possible. When they met for the first time, Chris saw how Phichit was struggling with his words, even though he had valuable information. At first, he thought Phichit was not good with people in general. But seeing him gell so well with people from another nation, even though he didn't know their language fully, told him otherwise. 

On a particularly depressing evening, Phichit had made his move. Chris was sitting on the window sill of their hotel room, holding a cup of hot chocolate, overlooking a rainy street. His eyes wear filled unshed tears. His past relationship with Chesney was still troubling him, bitter experience resurfacing, leaving him in tears. He was not crying because he missed him,but because he let someone so powerless, so stupid, someone so narcissistic control his life. He hated himself for not getting out of it as soon as he it felt wrong. Now he hated himself for not being to get close to someone else. 

Phichit entered the room, all energized from his social interaction. He was all smiles. That his, until his eyes fell of Chris. Chris turned to see who had entered the room, and their eyes met. Phichit's eyes went wide, while Chris averted his gaze and turned to look at the street again. 

"You know, the lady down the street who sells sweet cakes has a thing for old bearded men",said Phichit. 

"Hmm",Chris answered absent mindedly. 

Phichit slowly walked towards Chris, all the while talking to him about random things. He was trying to gauge Chris's state of mind. 

"It's a shame it raining on such a wonderful day",he said reaching the sill and slowly sitting across Chris. 

"Hmm",said Chris without looking at him.

"Something bothering you, Chris?"

"Have you ever been in love, Phichit?"

Phichit narrowed his eyes. He never thought someone of Chris's stature to suffer from love. 

"No", he answered honestly. But he had had sex with many people. Irrespective of gender. Not initiated by passionate kisses shared between two lovers but out of obligation to the job. For Phichit, the line between detective and spy was always blurred. He decided to leave that part for now. 

"Haha, then you are a lucky man" said Chris. 

Phichit continued to look at Chris, clearly confused. For he always thought that he was unlucky for not having anyone to go home to.  
But he patiently waited for Chris to continue. 

Sensing that the silence was Phichit expecting an explanation, Chris sighed and placed the cup on the sill. He was still looking at the street. He was too depressed to think whether telling Phichit was the right decision or not. 

"Nothing much to say. Was in a bad relationship. Saw all the signs that it was a dead end but still refused to acknowledge it. When I hit the wall at the end, I hit it hard. Took years to get back on my feet. Thinking about it kinda makes me feel low. But nothing to fuss about",he said smiling. What he did not expect was his eyes to betray him, as he shed a single tear. 

Flustered, Chris gave a high pitched laugh, trying to wipe away the rest of the tears which had followed the first one. "Sorry, this was unexpected. Haha. This never happens, you -"

Phichit closed the distance between them in a flash, sealing their lips together. Seeing Chris cry was too much for Phichit. He wanted the other man to feel okay, to feel loved. 

_"Wait. Want him to feel loved? I love him?"_ ,thought Phichit,still kissing Chris. 

Chris was frozen. He had stopped crying. When Phichit moved away, Chris looked at him with wide eyes. 

"What are you doing?", he barely whispered. 

"How can I see the one I love cry and do nothing about it?", Phichit promptly replied. _"Yes. I love him"_. The answer came naturally to him. 

Fresh tears started to flow when he heard those words. Shock turned in to anger. Chris grabbed the cup and got down from the sill. He stormed into the bathroom. 

Phichit was left on the sill, alone with his thoughts. _Did I do something wrong? I had never seen Chris so angry before. Did I hit a nerve?_ ,thought Chris. 

Phichit was patiently waiting for Chris to come out. He was sure about what he felt for the other man. And he was ready to fight the demons inside Chris's head. Half an hour later, Chris walked out of the bathroom and sat on adjacent couch. Both of them simply staring at the TV screen. It was Phichit who broke the silence. 

"Um, you okay?"

Silence.

"Chris",he tried to place his hand over Chris's but chris moved his hand away. 

"Shit",he swore under his breath. _"This is going to be rough"_

"Do you go around kissing people you barely know in your line of work?",asked Chris with contempt. 

_"Actually, more than that"_ , he was about to say, but wisdom dictated restraint. 

"Look, Chris. We are adults. So I don't want to beat around the bush. That kiss back then, I mean it. When I said I love you, I mean it too. It has nothing to do with my work. It's because I love you".

When he finished, Chris was both confused and anguished. 

"I barely know you and likewise. How can you fall in love with me in such a short period of time?",questioned Chris 

_"Whoa, this guy is super pessimistic. How am I going to make him understand?"_ , Phichit wondered. 

He chose a straight forward approach. 

He took Chris's hand and placed it over his heart. " Chris, what I say and what I do, is under my control. But what I feel for you, it's beyond me. I've got no rein over it. My heart's beating crazy and it's beating for you. I understand you didn't have a happy relationship before and that has left a bad taste in your mouth. But you can't push me aside without giving me a chance. I'm not imposing on you, but I'm just asking you to give me a chance"

Phichit's heart _was_ pounding after all. He was thankful that he didn't let desperation seep through his half assed attempt of hiding it. He had never fallen in love before but, if he were to go by how his heart made a funny rhythm everytime he locked eyes with Chris or evertime the other man smiled, he was head over heels for Chris. But Chris's next question, threw a wrench in his daydreams.

" I'll give you a chance, okay. But if I end up hurt again? What are you going to do?"

Phichit closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. " Then, I'll never interfere in your life again. I'll always be out of your sight"

He took Chris's hand and placed a kiss on his fingers. " But I promise you that I'll never do anything intentionally to hurt you. If you find my actions hurtful, let me know and I'll either never repeat them again or I'll try to correct them. But please do let me know, if not I'll be blind to my mistakes."

From Chris's reaction, he knew Chris wasn't completely convinced. So he pleaded again.

" Just one chance, Chris. Please"

Chris's features softened. No one had begged to stay with him. He was always taken for granted that he forgot how it felt to be needed.  
Slowly, but hesitantly he agreed to Phichit's plea. 

___________________________

Chris still found it awkward to be lovey-dovey with Phichit. And the other man didn't mind it. He was thankful for that. Other than the kiss they shared a week ago, there was no action between them. 

They focused more on the situation at hand, coming up with different plans, and different suspects. Both were being very professional most of the time. The rest, Phichit took him to different places in the neighborhood the Chris had no idea existed. 

One night, the were having drinks with their new friends, ie the locals Phichit had befriended. But it turned out to be a wrong decision. Or at least that's what Phichit thought. 

Among the group of six, an Omega called Vanya sat too close to Chris for Phichit's liking. She gave friendly pat on his shoulder occasionally, listening to Chris tell her few stories related to work. Her hands casually moved down and rested on his inner thighs. Clearly, she was interested in him. And Chris acted like he didn't mind it. Phichit was furious. Even though Chris hadn't exactly said he loved him, this was going to far.

Their trip to the room was filled with uncomfortable silence. Chris tried to talk, but Phichit seemed distracted. He sighed all along the way. 

They reached their room, changed into their nightwear and slipped into the couch and cot, with Phichit taking the couch and Chris the cot. 

"Good night",said Chris.

" Night", Phichit gave a Curt reply. 

This bothered Chris. He turned on the lights and moved towards Phichit, pulling the sheet off. Phichit turned to face Chris, but did not say a word. 

"Why are you acting all grumpy now!?", asked Chris.

" Nothing. Turn the lights off and go to sleep.", He said turning the other side. 

Chris yanked him up, forcing Phichit to face him. "What's your problem?", yelled Chris.

Without answering, Phichit slid a hand on Chris's bare inner thigh. Chris shivered and let go of Phichit. 

"So you do know touching your inner thigh is a sign of intimacy. So you wanted to bring that petite and cute Omega back and do her till the morning. Looks like I'm the one spoiling your plans.", said Phichit, getting up and walking past Chris, towards the door. 

Anger got the better of Chris. He pulled the alpha back and slapped him hard. "Who do you think you are? What do you know about me? In my line of work, I have to deal with these kind of harassers to not escalate the issue. And what about you? You were also lovey-dovey with that guy from the bookstore! So why only I'm being scrutinized here?", asked Chris with such ferocity.

"Are you being jealous?"asked a stunned Phichit.

Chris blushed when he realized what he had done. He let go of Phichit and started retracing his steps to bed all the while denying that he was jealous.

Right before he stepped into the bed, he was pinned down with his back to the cot. Phichit was hovering over him. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to have the person you love in front of you all the time and not touch them? When I saw the Omega do what I couldn't I lost it. But I'm happy to know that you too are jealous",said Phichit before letting go.

But when he tried to move away, he felt Chris's hands on him, pulling him closer. " It's not like I don't want to have you, it's just that.."his voice trailed.

On hearing those words, Phichit's last wall of restrain broke down. He tore away Chris's t-shirt. The man wore only a t-shirt and an underwear. Phichit could see Chris's member straining against his underwear. Phichit was stirred at this sight. He quickly removed the underwear and kissed the tip. 

A shiver ran down Chris's spine. "Ahhh", he screamed.

Smirking, Phichit took the length in his mouth, licking, sucking and teasing it at intervals. Chris bit the back of his hands to fight the moans. Phichit forcefully removed them, letting him listen to his partner moaning in pleasure.

"Nngggh" 

"Aaaahh! No, Phi- aahh!"

Phichit skillfully pressed the right spots on the underside, earning him a loud moan. He slid his tongue through the slit, twisting and licking it. Chris was seeing white.

Phichit momentarily stopped to look at his panting lover, cheeks red, eyes half closed in pleasure. He spread his legs wider, kissing Chris on his inner thighs, slowly moving upward, till he reached his balls. With each kiss, Chris's breath hitched, making Phichit even more excited. 

Few more licks and strokes had Chris cumming. Phichit used the slick to lubricate his hole. Skillfully, he inserted a single finger into his hole.

"Nooonnnngghhh!"moaned Chris.

In and out, in and out. Phichit used a steady rhythm till he was sure another one could fit. Soon, he had another finger in, scissoring its way. 

This guaranteed sharp intake of breath and loud moans. Phichit had another finger in when he hit the bundle of nerves inside Chris. Chris shuddered and came with a loud moan. 

"Aaaannnnnnnggghhh"

Seeing his lover panting beneath him, made Phichit growl with pleasure. He lined his member along the opening before plunging into the wet, hot walls. For a short man, he had enough gridth to make Chris see white with every thrust. 

Chris was continuously moaning now. Phichit picked up pace, slamming into Chris. After many powerful thrusts, Phichit came inside Chris with a loud growl. 

But, it wasn't over. Phichit did Chris till the morning, trying every position, making Chris forget how many times he had cum. Finally, exhaustion caught up to him and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

The next morning, Chris woke up to brunch being served on bed. Phichit wore just a towel around his waist. Chris was naked. 

Sheepishly, Chris ate his brunch. What an incredible night. His butt was paining, but man, it was worth it. He doesn't remember the last time he enjoyed sex so much. Phichit was greedy, but didn't put his desires above his lover's physical limit. 

"Are you finished?", asked Phichit.

"Yeah, thanks. By the way, why are you still in just a towel?"

"So that I can jump you anytime",he laughed.

Chris watched him in shock.

Sensing it, Phichit chuckled. " Don't worry, sugarplum. I just want to take bath. But not before I ensure you're okay after our little adventure last night."

"Im-im fine", said Chris. "You're pretty good for your first time",he added.

Phichit gave him a bemused looked. "I said I haven't been in love before. Not that I haven't had sex"

"Oh",said Chris , his voice laced with disappointment. Phichit wasn't his first man either. So he couldn't understand why he was disappointed. 

Phichit sighed, bent down and kissed Chris on his forehead. "Only you get the special morning brunch service, my love",he whispered. 

Chris blushed at first but later, burst into laughter. _"This man knows how to keep me entertained"_ ,he thought and chuckled.  
________________________  
Ever since then, Phichit and Chris had been inseparable. But less of personal time and more of investigation. 

But it looked like they were going in circles. No solid clues, no solid leads. It was a dead end. Whoever did this, covered their tracks well. 

But these two weren't going to give up. Especially, after Chris knowing that Yuuri was alive and breathing. 

While pondering over this, a thought stuck Chris. He immediately let Phichit know. 

_"But will it work?"_ ,both wondered.


	30. The Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

December,2017

Phichit and Chris rented a separate apartment in Russia. He told a worried Viktor that it was for the purpose of work and nothing else. He totally avoided telling Viktor that someone else would be living with him. 

Chris and Phichit contemplated making their respective best friends meet. But decided against it. Without enough clarification, it would be hard to convince both sides. It might even lead to a worse outcome. 

From what they knew, Phichit and Chris were working from different perspectives. Phichit had fervently been searching for JJ while Chris was looking into the mafia which was said to have committed the crime. Yakov, whom he thought was behind it, turned out to be clean. 

But there were many holes in the story. On that fated day, it was said Yuuri was kidnapped en route to see JJ. Right before the hotel they were supposed to meet. The CCTV was conveniently out of commission. But no one saw or heard anything. It was as if Yuuri vanished into thin air. 

And both of them were surprised at how they couldn't find a single clue even after four years. _"How disciplined are these people? Not even one member is wavering!"_ , thought both of them. There were no loose ends,no loose lips. Nothing. Even for the influential Chris, this seemed like a tough nut to crack. 

_______________________

It was Chris's turn to cook. He was in the kitchen fixing them a meal while Phichit was lazily surfing through the television channels. It was around 9 in the morning. So more shows about exercise and meditation was on TV. 

Phichit momentarily stopped changing channels as his phone rang. It landed on one of the breathing practice routines demonstrated by a famous local female actress. He spoke for few minutes before setting it down. He watched the television without paying much attention to what was being said. But a particular phrase caught his attention. 

"When I say peace, everyone thinks about a place where they could find it. Like woods, their homes, etc. But no one realizes it's your choice and not a place. It's starts inside you and radiates out. Not the other way round. When you are aligned with your inner self, everything around you will seem peaceful. The place you live automatically turns into your sanctum…..",said the female voice. 

Suddenly, a thought struck him. He ran to the kitchen and got Chris. 

"Chris, what if we have been looking at it from the wrong point of view? What if it's not some external factor, but an internal one?",said Phichit.

"But I checked out Yakov. Hé turned out to be clean",said Chris. 

"No, sweetypie. He _was_ the boss, not is. And he has almost no say in the business affairs anymore. I'm talking about someone who is still in the Nikiforov groups, who is still influential"

"Influential enough to manoeuvre mafia?"

"Yeah. Must be"

"The only one who is so influential right now is Viktor!",said Chris, worry evident in his eyes. 

"Not Viktor, silly! But some one as influential as him"

"Nikiforov groups is like a monarch. They only have one powerful head. And everyone else follows. Thats how it works", exclaimed Chris.

"That means we still don't know about the Nikiforov groups fully, yet. There is some unknown force thriving in the shadows. If we figure who that is,we will have answers to all our questions"

Chris saw rekindled fighting spirit in Phichit's eyes. He hoped with all his heart that his lover was right about this. 

___________________________

Mid July, 2012. Russia.

Viktor was frantically searching for a villa. Not sparing any cost, he was looking for a luxurious, extravagant Villa. To surprise Yuuri.   
But what he didn't include in the plan was pissing off Yuuri while searching for it. 

Yuuri was not feeling good. He woke up in a bad mood, almost everyday. He threw up at times. He was acting like a teenager, where adolescent hormones caused severe mood swings. He wanted his alpha to be with him all the time. He wanted Viktor to be by his side. 

He was whiny and needy. His logical side understood that he was an adult and wanting his alpha to be by his side all the time was a selfish desire. But his Omega. _Damn!_. His omega was stirring up hell every day. It was worse than first time he had his heat. It was whining, craving the touch of it's alpha every minute of the day. 

So he tried to talk to Viktor about this. But Viktor avoided him, brushed him aside whenever he tried to have a decent conversation with him. This made his Omega see red. It was showing teenage angst. It was being stubborn, inflexible. 

He avoided Viktor now. Not that Viktor noticed it. This pissed Yuuri even more. One fine morning, Yuuri kept staring daggers at Viktor, but Viktor was too indulged in his laptop to notice. Yuuri felt a vein pop. He stormed out of the dinning room.

He locked himself inside the bathroom and cried for an hour. He expected Viktor to be out the door, banging on it, urging Yuuri to come out. But for the entire hour, he was left alone. He was hurt. Truly. 

He called in sick that day. Slightly hoping this would gain Viktor's attention. But his pride was hurt, and wanted to left alone. 

Later that day, Yuuri left the room to fetch ice cream and pickles. A combination he never thought he would ever eat before. But right now, it was the mouth watering, five star cuisine his body wanted. 

That's when the scent hit him. Viktor's scent, but tainted with another omega's. A sickening floral scent mixed with his pine cone comfort. He immediately puked. When he looked up from the sink, Viktor was staring at him in horror. 

"Yuuri, what happened to you? Oh my God, are you okay?",asked Viktor, rushing to his side.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME! YOU REEK OF ANOTHER OMEGA AND THATS WHAT'S MAKING ME SICK!! GO AWAY", yelled Yuuri. 

Viktor stood rooted to the spot, stunned into silence. He had never seen Yuuri being so angry. His scent conveyed that talking to him right now would be a mistake. But his alpha was in high alert. Something was off. He slowly approached Yuuri, who was crouched low, clutching his stomach.

"Yuuri dear, are you okay? I'm just worried, sweety. I-"

"STAY AWAY, VIKTOR! YOU STINK!"

"Oh, this.. um, this is Vaughn's daughter, Veronica. She was -"

"I DONT FUCKING CARE, VIKTOR! STAY AWAY"

"Yuuri, let me-"

"VIKTOR! THE WHOLE WEEK I WAS TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, AND YOU DECIDE TO GIVE IT WHEN I ACTUALLY DON'T NEED IT ?", screamed Yuuri. He was fuming. But also in great pain. 

But when Viktor tried to approach him away,he was pulled away but strong pair of hands.

"Viktor, you really reek of someone else. Please go take a bath first. I'll take care of Yuuri in the meanwhile",assured Georgi. 

Staying true to his word,Georgi helped Yuuri to his feet and guided him to his room. Viktor rushed to the bathroom to take a shower to get rid of the stench. 

"Shit! That woman went overboard!",cursed Viktor.

Slipping into his bathrobe, he rushed to meet Yuuri. He was being given tablets to prevent the vomiting sensation. 

"Yuuri, what happened?",asked Viktor, kneeling in front of Yuuri.

But Yuuri avoided his eyes, anger still intact. 

"Yuuri, I am -"

But Yuuri was not having any of it. He immediately put up his hand to stop Viktor. 

"What have you been up to lately?"

"What?",asked a surprised Viktor.

"I asked what have you been up to for the past week, Viktor"

"Not-nothing...",stammered Viktor.

"Oh really? I've been trying to talk to you for almost a week and you avoided me for nothing?",yelled Yuuri, his Omega still hurt. 

"What? Oh, why didn't you just say-"

"Didn't say? Didn't say what Viktor? You didn't even give me a chance to complete my sentence. You didn't even know I called in sick today!!!"

Viktor wanted the villa to be a real surprise. He was afraid Yuuri might catch up on it if he spent more time with his mate. So he tried avoiding Yuuri so that his enthusiasm wasn't evident.

"Oh, Yuuri. It's not what you think. I was not avoiding you on purpose. It - it is because- um, I had worked piled up and I had to -"

"Bang the female omega?", spewed Yuuri. 

Viktor's eyes went wide. "What?", he whispered silently. 

"I asked whether you have been busy banging the female omega, Viktor"

Viktor continued to stare at Yuuri with surprise."What do you mean?",he asked

"You don't reek strongly of a strange omega when you have a mate, Viktor. It only means one thing. You're seeing her behind my back!"

"What are you even saying, Yuuri! How could I? ",Viktor felt disappointed rather than angry. 

"Then tell me why do you reek of an omega, Viktor!"

"It- it's not what you think. Veronica is just a business partner. She is helping me with some deals. Nothing more"

"And that deal includes scenting you?",yelled Yuuri. 

"Yuuri, why are you so mad?",Viktor appeared hurt. 

"Because my emotions are going haywire! I'm going mad! And when I need you the most, you are nowhere to be found! I thought you were working, but no! My mate is fucking a female omega behind my back! How fucking nice!",screamed Yuuri.

Yuuri never cursed. But he was doing it now. Viktor didn't get the hint. He finally snapped. 

"Yuuri, I _dare_ you to say it one more time",he growled. 

Cheating on Yuuri was something he couldn't even imagine. To mate someone else other than Yuuri, thinking about it sent shivers down his spines. But anger was blinding him right now. 

To his dismay, Yuuri didn't back down. He repeated his previous sentence with even more stress on the _fucking_ and _female omega_ part. 

Viktor's alpha was so angry that he emitted such strong scent which made Yuuri visibly shrink. 

He held Yuuri by the collar and said, "Yes. I'm an alpha, with a very strong lineage. It's a shame to mate with a single omega for all my life. Yes, I've been banging her day and night. Have a problem?",he growled. 

Tears rolled down Yuuri's cheeks. This was their first fight. An ugly one at that. Insecurities replaced anger in Yuuri's eyes. Viktor was struck with guilt, when he looked at his mate but he stood his ground. After all this time, how could Yuuri think he was cheating on him. 

But neither of them were aware that all this misunderstanding was because of something beyond their control. Yuuri was pregnant. And his Omega was seeking comfort from his alpha. 

Neither of them back down. Their pride was taking control. Fed up, Viktor let go of Yuuri and said something he would regret for the rest of his life. 

"I wish I hadn't met someone so narrow minded and selfish as you. Don't ever talk to me again!"

Little did he know those might be the last words he would ever tell the other. 

_________________________

The two didn't speak for the rest of the month. But that didn't stop Viktor from searching for the villa. Nor did Yuuri stop missing Viktor. 

Viktor tried to approach Yuuri many times, but every single time he decided against it, as he was ashamed for what he told and did to Yuuri. He didn't have the guts to look him in the eye. 

Veronica was Vaughn's daughter. She was helping him find the perfect villa. But for some odd reason, she stayed clear of scent blockers whenever she was with Viktor. She kept giving out nauseating scent whenever she was with him. This eventually seeped into his clothes. He found it awkward to let her know that what she was doing is irritating. But if only he had done that, Yuuri and he wouldn't have fought. 

They slept in separate rooms, completely avoided each other both in mansion and in office. But that didn't prevent Yuuri from sneaking Viktor's shirt out of his closet and into his bed. He sought comfort in the residual scent left behind. 

Viktor terribly missed his Yuuri in his arms. His alpha was restless, wanting to go over, to soothe his Omega. But Viktor reigned the thoughts in. 

_"I'll apologize when I present him the villa. I'll apologize till he forgives me. Even if that means I'll have to apologize all my life_ ,thought Viktor. 

_________________________

The next month, what both of them didn't expect happened. Yuuri was kidnapped. No matter where Viktor searched, no matter whom he contacted, no matter where he went, he couldn't find Yuuri. 

And Viktor mourned. The pain he felt was indescribable. The loss of mate, the loss of other half of himself was too much to bear. 

During one painful night, he woke up in the middle of the night, from a nightmare. The dreadful fight replayed itself, but this time instead of walking out of the room, he stood there and saw Yuuri taking his own life. Blood dripping from the knife, his eyes filled with love and tears, fear and vengeance. 

_"I love you, Vitya. But I can't do this anymore. Goodbye"_

That was enough to shake Viktor to the core. Crying inconsolably, he hit the mirror in the bathroom till it broke. His hands were bleeding. He didn't mind. Picking up a shard, he held it close to his throat. He wanted to leave this world. He wanted to be with his Yuuri again. 

If it weren't for Chris, he would have been history. He quickly grabbed the piece of glass from him and pushed him out of the bathroom. 

"Vitya! What are you trying to do?",asked Chris,crying. 

Viktor was silent. But never stopped crying. Chris knew he would not get an answer. He knew what was going inside Viktor's mind. He knew nothing can replace Viktor's loss. So he silently sat beside his friend.

"I don't want to live anymore", whispered Viktor in between his sobs.

Chris exhaled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. " I know what you feel, Vitya. I know your loss is irreplaceable. But you have to keep going. For yourself. For Yuuri."

The two friends sat in silence till Viktor fell asleep due to exhaustion. Chris pulled the sheets over him and went to the couch to get some rest. He wasn't going to leave Viktor alone. 

Chris monitored Viktor for quite some time. Keeping him company at his worst. It took him a year to get back on his feet and function like a normal human being. At least on the outside. Inside, he was dead. No one would be able revive him. 

___________________

December,2017. 

Russia

Viktor was angry with himself. He could never forgive himself for what he did to Yuuri. All those unsaid words, apologies, they were weighing him down. 

Holding a cup of coffee, he stared at the street from his office window. He was thinking about the last conversation he had with Yuuri. The one which is slowly eating him away. Not "I love you". Not "You're my world". He said he wished he hadn't met him at all. 

After all these years, he was a bit closer to finding out who did this to Yuuri. He had made it his goal to find out who did this to Yuuri. But what would become of him once he found out the culprit? 

Refusing to think beyond that point, he continued sipping his coffee. Avenging his Yuuri was all he wanted in life now. 

____________________________

Japan

Yuuri was on the porch, watching the rain. Oddly, he was reminiscing about the time he spent with Viktor. The best years of his life. 

But his mind was adamantly stuck on a particular incident. The first and the last fight they ever had. 

"Things would have been different if I hadn't said those stuff, Vitya?", whispered Yuuri looking at the sky.

His Omega never surfaced after that incident. It was too hurt to function. It was still in grieving. 

But without giving a chance for self loathing, Kichirou jumped onto his back.

"Daddy!! It's raining!! Yaaay!", exclaimed Kichirou.

Ruffling his hair, Yuuri answered," Yes, sweet heart. It is. Now, go inside before you catch a cold!",picking up Kichirou and walking inside. 

But his heart was still out on the porch, trying to connect to Viktor. His Viktor.


	31. Are you the culprit? (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! I'm caught up with lots of work :( Please enjoy this chapter. This is the part 1 of this chapter. Will update part 2 this Sunday!

December,2017

Russia.  
It was early in the morning when Chris strolled in the Nikiforov mansion. He was in the mansion for Christmas and New year celebrations. Not Viktor's birthday though. That man had stopped celebrating his birthday four years ago. 

Phichit headed back to Thailand, for the New year, to his eagerly waiting mother. It was their family tradition to celebrate the New year together with all their family members. Phichit couldn't wait to bring Chris home and introduce him as his mate. They loved each other dearly. 

Chris kept walking until he saw the door to Yakov's room slightly open. Curious, he sneaked in to see what the old man had hidden behind this door all these years. It was surprisingly normal. And sentimental. There were lots of pictures of Viktor and Yuri on the right wall. The man loved both of them equally. But what changed Chris's opinion of him completely was a picture he thought he would never see in the old man's presence. It was a photo of Yuuri and Viktor laughing together in one of their vacations. Viktor was holding Yuuri close, his head thrown back in laughter. Yuuri seemed embarrassed about something, but still was laughing. One look at the picture and even a child could point out the love they had for each other. Chris's expression turned bittersweet. 

He walked over to the other side of the desk. Looked like Yakov liked things old school. Had bunch of papers, some ink pens and other stationery that the current generation would call antique. He slid his hand over the desk while walking over to the book shelves. Yakov had huge collection of books, ranging from law to fiction. Yakov was a vivid reader when he was a young man. The shelf ran along the entire left wall of the room. Glancing, he was fascinated by a particular series and tried to pull it out, only to open a secret door on other side of the room, which held a safe. 

_"Seriously? What a cliche!"_ , Chris chuckled. It was just like in those old movies where the book shelf held the key to open a secret door. Even then, he was surprised. But what caught him off guard was that the safe was not closed. He immediately walked over to the safe and examined it. It was a safe with triple biometric screening. Yakov was as paranoid as ever. But why was it open? This opened a can of worms. He could see important documents inside the safe. For some reason, his eyes kept going to the Nikiforov groups document. And he thanked every single God in the heaven that he went through it. 

Because he was about to faint when he completed skimming through that document. He immediately snapped pics of all the pages, wiped off any prints he may have left, closed the safe and the secret door and fled the room. 

Chris was absolutely sure the Nikiforov groups was the fruits of Yakov's hardwork and Yakov's alone. That's why he was so sure that this document was forged. Because it had a joint partner and the most terrifying thing was the person who had signed. 

Under the signature it read : _Vaughn Petrov_.

_______________________

July,2012.

_"You're the most beautiful girl on this planet! Any man would fall for your beauty!"_

_"If it's you, even Mr. Russia is not a pipe dream!"_

_"Alphas control omegas? In your case, your alpha is going to be your life long slave! What luck he must have to mate you!"_

All her life, she grew up listening to people praise her, at least her beauty. To everyone around her, she was equivalent to a celestial nymph. Anyone would be under her spell within a minute. She always had men and women oogling at her, eyes filled with lust and raw passion. Even those who had mates were at her mercy. She always got what she wanted.   
Always. 

That's why she wasn't able to understand why Viktor Nikiforov, the great mogul wouldn't fall for her charms. She even stooped low from her goddess status and tried flashing him, but he didn't even bat an eyelid. He had eyes for only one person. Yuuri katsuki. Viktor always had Yuuri in his sight, always thought of him and only him. This angered her. And when she was angry, he went mad. She will do anything to achieve what she wants. Which was almost, always accomplished by her father. 

She was her father's princess. Her father loved her and would commit any sin in the world for her happiness. Which meant he wouldn't think twice before killing someone for her. He justified all his deeds under the name of parental love and survival instinct. She was spoilt rotten by her father. Literally. 

This time even, she turned to her father. She ran to him, crying. 

"Papa!!! I want Viktor Nikiforov! I cannot live without him! Get rid of that pest! He is such a bad influence on my Viktor! Get rid of that filthy Omega!!!! Get rid of Yuuri!!"

Her mother was the only sane person in the entire family. She immediately tried to chide her daughter for spewing such nonsense but was silenced by her husband. 

"Dear, are you sure the one you want is Viktor? There are many eligible bachelors out there who would suit you better",he said

"Papa! I want Viktor. No one can replace him! If you don't help me get him, you'll not see me alive anymore!"

That was the last push Vaughn needed. No one mattered more than his daughter. He already figured out how to get rid of Yuuri.

"Don't worry, my sweet Veronica! I already know how to get rid of Yuuri! Viktor will be yours in no time!",said Vaughn Petrov.

"Thank you, daddy!", Veronica Petrov hugged him. 

Shaking her head, Irina retreated to her room.   
_"I'm sorry for what's about to happen, Yuuri. Please forgive those sinners"_ ,she prayed. 

________________________


	32. Are you the culprit?  (Part2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised!!!! Enjoy!!! :D

July, 2012.

"Good thing I had Pavel follow Yuuri",thought Vaughn. He intended to leave Yuuri and Viktor out of JJ's mess altogether, but after his daughter's request, he could see Yuuri perfectly fitting into all his plans. It was like killing two birds with one stone. 

He never thought he would be able to clear this mess with so much ease. He had to get rid of JJ before he exposed him. But how to do it without directly getting involved? That's where Yuuri came into the picture. 

Vaughn decided to kill Yuuri for good and pin it on JJ, which automatically will make the Nikiforovs to cut all ties with JJ, both professional and personal. 

Now that he had evidence to tie the two of them together, he was going to spin his tale. He asked his men to tail both JJ and Yuuri, finding out they met more often, for what purpose was not of importance to him. He just needed them to be in the right place at the right time. 

JJ had gotten closer to his scams than anyone else. Given few more months, he would have destroyed everything he had build. He was filled with so much rage that when he finally captured JJ, he thought he would personally torture him to death. But having to re direct that anger on Yuuri disappointed him. He actually started to like Yuuri. But, that doesn't even matter. Veronica needed Viktor and as her father he would do anything to make that dream come true. 

Vaughn was obsessed with his daughter's happiness because only after she was born, he had good things happen to him. She was a fairy who brought goodwill according to him. He would do anything to keep that fairy happy. 

Like, when she was six a stranger gently pinched her cheeks because she was pretty like a doll. Veronica cried till she had that woman's hand was chopped off. She immediately ran to her father with a smile like that of a fairy and thanked him. 

When she was fifteen, few guys in her high school were mocking her, calling her beauty without brains. All of them went missing for a week, turning up dead in a deserted forest after being skinned alive. No one knew who killed them. That is, except for Vaughn and Veronica. 

In her University beauty pageant, she feared another girl would win the prize, so she had her drugged and took lewd pictures of her and spreading rumors that she was _sleeping_ her way to the top. That girl was ultimately disqualified and Veronica ended up being the victor. 

During her beginning days in work, she fell for a guy who already had a girlfriend. When she couldn't get his attention, he paid male prostitute to seduce and sleep with his girlfriend, taking pictures and sending it anonymously to him, making him break up with his girlfriend. Then she played the role of consoler and won him over just to throw him away when she realized he was not what she expected him to be. 

All of this was carried out under her father's supervision. He was proud that his daughter still relied on him for her life issues. He made it his sole purpose to do whatever she asks. The downside of which was only witnessed by his wife, Irina. 

Irina was a compassionate woman. She fell in love with a great man. A humble, loving and a caring man. To see him turn into this monster just because of someone who was once residing in her womb tore her heart. He never mistreated her or raised his hands on her. He was still a very loving husband. That's why she found it hard to leave that man. But she couldn't stand the deeds he performed for their daughter. She secretly send aids to all the families the father-daughter duo had destroyed. She hated herself for not being strict and bringing Veronica up as a modest woman. She knew Veronica was what the world called an _asshole_ and she wouldn't deny it. 

___________________________

August, 2012.

"Boss, the next time JJ meets Yuuri, he is planning on telling him about the missing funds and asking for help",said Pavel.

Vaughn rubbed his temple. JJ was beginning to be a real pest now a days. JJ was forcing him to act fast. And that's exactly what he was going to do. 

The meet was planned two days from then. So Vaughn got all the things he needed; false evidence, false eye witnesses, escape route and a clean exit from the mess. But most importantly, a scapegoat. 

The day arrived and Vaughn patiently waited for Yuuri to exit the Nikiforov mansion. He was waiting at a safe distance from the mansion so that he didn't catch anyone's attention unnecessarily. When he saw Yuuri's car , he came out of his spot and stopped Yuuri's car. 

"Hey! Yuuri. My car broke down. Can you please give me a lift?",he asked pointing at his car with it's hood open. 

"Sure, Vaughn. Get in. Tell me where you want to go",said Yuuri. He thought he could explain why he was late to their meeting. After all, they were good friends. Little did he know he would never make it to that meeting.

" Thanks a lot, my boy. Please take me downtown. There's a client who wants our meeting to be secretive"

"Okay", said Yuuri. It never crossed his mind why he would meet with a client without Viktor. He was too naive. 

After an hour's drive, they finally reached downtown. Vaughn then gave directions which led them to a moderate neighborhood. He parked in front of one of the houses and Vaughn got down. But before Yuuri could put the gear in reverse, he went over to the other side and tapped on his window. 

"Hey, Yuuri! Where are you going? Didn't I say it's a client? Come on. Get out. Let's greet our client.",invited Vaughn.

_____________________

Yuuri reluctantly agreed to meet the client. He chided himself for not noticing Vaughn mention the client. The walk to the door felt long. 

Yuuri sighed. He was recently very absent minded. And frustrated. Very frustrated. Even small acts made him exhausted. And of all things, he needed Viktor. Damn, Viktor was being stubborn. But so was he. He wanted to cry but also scream at Viktor. He was angry because he was left alone after the fight. He hated his pride but also Viktor's. He was so confused and kept overthinking to not notice the blow to the back of his head as soon as he entered the room.

Everything went black after that. 

______________________

When Yuuri woke up, he felt sluggish. His eyes felt heavy. He could barely open them. Slowly, his senses returned. That's when the grim reality settled in. He was tied up to a chair. The room was duly lit. It looked like some kind of storage room. 

He could here few people talk in Russian in the other room. He tried to move but his body felt heavy. He let out a low whine. 

Few moments later, Vaughn walked into the room. He had a smirk on his face which Yuuri would never forget. He stood in front of Yuuri, fitting a glove. 

"Hello, my boy. How are you feeling?"

"Wha-what's happening? Wh-why am I-I-I tied up?", stuttered Yuuri. 

"Oh, we will get to that, my dear",said Vaughn, picking up an envelope which was on a table next to Yuuri.

Taking out few pictures from it, he showed them to Yuuri. Yuuri strained to see what was in it.

"Wh-whats that?", Yuuri asked. 

"You and JJ conspiring against the Nikiforov groups"

"WHAT?",yelled Yuuri immediately regretting it. He felt sharp pain in his cheeks, realizing Vaughn had slapped him.

Yuuri stared at him in shock. "What are you doing?",he said almost at he verge of tears. 

"Here, only I get to talk and you get to listen. After all, the culprits don't get to speak their way out of punishment"

At the same moment, a strange man entered the room. He held a metal rod in his hand. The sight made Yuuri shiver. 

"Here's the list of all the times you've met JJ. I've got to tell you, that's quite a lot",said Vaughn looking at the piece of paper. 

"And for reasons unknown, you traded out our company secrets. How can you stoop so low? What did you get out of it? Or was it because your sluty Omega needed more than one alpha to satisfy it?",smirked Vaughn

"Vaughn! Mind your word -ugh!!!"

Pavel hit him with the rod before he could complete his sentence. Yuuri cried in pain.

"Tsk tsk, I said you aren't allowed to talk back, my little Yuuri. Now patiently listen to me. What did that JJ give you to betray Viktor and the company? What didn't Viktor give you? Were you not satisfied with his love?"

"I didn't do anything", Yuuri said in between sobs. 

"Then what's this? There's a picture of you selling out our company details",said Vaughn throwing a photo on Yuuri's lap.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "This -this was just names of people whom JJ wanted to attend his wife's birthday party. It's not what you think -aahh!",winced Yuuri when Pavel delivered another blow. 

"Well, just so you know Yuuri, JJ has been swindling money. Millions of it. He was seen with making deals Mafia and swindling money from _our_ company. And you've been aiding him the whole time"

"No! JJ isn't like that. He is an honest man. He wouldn't - ughn !!", Yuuri cried in pain. 

"What did that bastard JJ do to you, Yuuri? When did you start supporting him so much? Or he is better in making you come in bed?",asked Vaughn with so much venom in his voice.

"Viktor- Viktor! Let me talk to Vik- aah!",screamed Yuuri when Pavel hit his knees.

"You think I brought you here without his knowledge? Oh, come on sweety. You should know better. I would not lay hands on the mate of an alpha as strong as Viktor without his consent"

Yuuri's tears were uncontrollable now. "Viktor, he-he wouldn't do th-that",he cried.

"Oh, yes he did. He actually asked me to get rid of you without any kind of interrogation. But , you know, I thought I might give you a chance to tell me the truth. But you, sluty Omega, are insistent in protecting your extra marital affair. You betrayed Viktor and his trust. You betrayed the Nikiforov groups. And you missed your only chance at salvation. I don't know what made you side with JJ, but that was a bad decision. Now you're gonna pay the price for your choice"

"No,no!! Viktor will not say such a thing! He loves me - uughh!!, Pavel hit Yuuri again. 

"Yuuri, do you think you are irreplaceable? Unfortunately, you're wrong. For someone as great as Viktor to have you as his mate, is such a disappointment. And he finally realized his mistake. And you added fuel to it by betraying him. So he wanted to get rid of you altogether. Can't blame him for not wanting to be with such a filthy Omega, can you?",said Vaughn, inducing emotional damage. 

"What you are saying is not true! Viktor loves me!",said Yuuri, mostly to himself. 

Vaughn sighed. He then pulled out his phone to show him a video. It was a video of Veronica and Viktor inside a car. From the angle the camera was placed it looked like she was giving Viktor a blowjob. Yuuri's eyes widened. 

"They both are deeply in love. They can hardly keep their hands of each other. Viktor finally realized his potential and got himself a better partner. Maybe this is the price you pay for betraying both Viktor and the company",said Vaughn before he walked away. 

Pavel hit him till Yuuri was unconscious. But right before he could pass out, he pulled the crown of his watch which sent SOS signal to Phichit. How he remembered such a detail and at the right moment was a mystery to Yuuri. Yet, he did. Which saved his life.

Pavel then stuffed Yuuri inside a black body bag and loaded him inside a white van. He drove to a river near the outskirts and discarded the bags. After he ensured he wasn't being followed, he left the place. 

___________________________

Vaughn went in and saw the video he had filmed. He then froze few scenes, focusing only Yuuri and sent them to Viktor. 

He then went over to the Nikiforov mansion and lied about how JJ and his mafia contact had got Yuuri killed because Yuuri tried to expose JJ. 

Vaughn was thankful for the trust both parties placed on him for pulling this of successfully. Yuuri's insecurities made him believe when Vaughn told Viktor didn't love him. Viktor's trust in him made him believe when he said JJ killed Yuuri. And this got rid of the troublemaker JJ without Vaughn having to involve directly. 

The video which Vaughn showed Yuuri was conveniently shot. Vaughn asked his daughter to place a camera in the car and act in a way to raise suspicion. From the angle, it looked like they were doing something lewd. But in reality, she was just picking up papers she _supposedly_ dropped. 

A few days passed since he dumped Yuuri in river. But something unsettling happened. They were supposed to find Yuuri's dead body by the bank of the neighboring city the next morning. But his body was never found. Other than that, everything went according to his plan. 

JJ was a fugitive now. Viktor was without a mate and Vaughn's reign survived the storm. And his daughter had her obstacle cleared from her path. He thought everything was fine now. He thought this peace would last forever. Only time would prove how wrong he was.


	33. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy! :D

December,2017  
Russia

"Phi, how are you?",asked Chris

"Hi, Honey! I'm doing great! How are _you_?",said Phichit, pronouncing "you" with too much lust. 

"Yeah, good. What plans do you have for new year's Eve?"

"What? Missing me already?",said Phichit in a flirty tone. 

"Yeah, kind of",sighed Chris. 

Phichit sensed there was more to this phone call than what Phichit could see right now. So he stopped flirting and listened to him attentively. 

"What's it, Chris? Something important?"

"Is it possible for you to make it to Russia sooner than you had planned?"

There was an urgency in Chris's tone. And seeing how Chris avoided answering his question directly,it was clear to him that it was something which could not be discussed over the phone. 

"All the flights will be pre booked, sugarplum. I can't take an early flight. I'll be back in five days. Can whatever you have wait till then?",said Phichit.

"Yeah. Sure",mumbled Chris.

Phichit's gut instinct was telling him Chris was about to do something dangerous. His alpha gave a low growl. 

"Chris, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything that would put in danger while I'm away. You have to promise me that you will wait till I get there before you start doing anything",said Phichit, in a warning tone.

"Hmm",Chris answered absent mindedly. 

"CHRIS! PROMISE ME YOU WONT DO ANYTHING WHILE IM AWAY!",yelled Phichit.

Chris was startled. He could sense anger in the other. "Sure. I promise. I won't do anything!",assured Chris. Though Phichit didn't seem like it, when he gets angry, he becomes eerily intimidating. Over the months, Chris has suffered from his wrath once and it didn't end very well. 

Phichit's mother heard him scream at someone over the phone and scolded him for being rude. The conversation made Chris chuckle at the other end. 

"Oh, laughing because I'm getting scolded here?",asked Phichit. 

"Can't help it when I hear my future mother-in-law scold my future husband", laughed Chris. 

"Let me see whether you can still laugh when I spank that plump ass of yours"

Chris blushed deeply. But he wasn't going to back down. "And let _me_ see whether you can be this confident when I ride you"

This made blood rush to Phichit's member.  
"Oh yeah? You wanna ride me? I'm not going to stop even if you beg me to. Prepare yourself for it". Both of them were panting now. 

After almost reaching the point of phone sex, both males ended the call. Both had a deep blush and a boner to take care of. 

____________________________

January ,2018.

Russia. 

Phichit was back from his vacation. Chris and Phichit were back in their apartment. Seeing the confusion which was evident in Chris's features, Phichit sat him down and made him talk. 

Chris revealed everything he came across. He showed Phichit the pictures of the document he took. This shocked Phichit too. But this didn't solve anything. They still needed to find JJ to fill in the pieces. But this gave a new angel to their investigation. They had a lot of work awaiting them. 

But Phichit needed to do something before all of that. Chris was looking shabby. His hair was out of place. His faced looked dull and confused. He was bitting his nails out of anxiety. And Phichit was determined to fix it.

Phichit stood behind him and placed his hands on Chris's shoulders. Startled, Chris turned around with a raised eyebrow. 

"What? You think I can't give you a shoulder massage?",asked Phichit.

"Absolutely not. Go ahead",said Chris and turned to the papers on the desk. 

At first, Phichit just wanted to give him a massage. But he had other ideas now. 

"Mmmm",moaned Chris under Phichit's relaxing touch. 

"Thank you, it feels so good", he said.

"You're welcome, sugarplum"

But slowly his hands moved to Chris's chest. "Oii, where are you touching?",asked Chris.

"Why? Am I not allowed to?",asked Phichit with a smirk. 

"I thought this was a massage?"

"It still is. Just a different kind",said Phichit slightly pinching his nipples. 

"Phi, stop. We have work to do-aahh!"

"Not until you stop stressing about it!",said Phichit unbuckling Chris's belt from the behind.

"Phi!! Be reasonable! This is so import-aaaahh!"

Before chris could finish his sentence, Phichit started massaging the other's inner thigh. "If you don't quiet down, I'll fuck you on the table,over the papers. Relax first"

"But Phi, why aren't you understanding? This involves both our best friends' lives. Don't you think it comes first?",said Chris trying not to moan in between. 

Phichit stopped massaging his thighs and came over to stand in front of him. 

"Of course it's important. But what's more important is your mental and physical well being. You can't stress too much and expect your brain to work properly. If you want clear solutions, you have to calm down first. And that's what I'm trying to do"

Chris's eyes widened and teared up. He pulled Phichit towards him and kissed him. "Thank you. Thank you for caring about me".

"You can show your gratitude in other ways",said Phichit and dragged him to the bed. 

He quickly disrobed the two of them and threw Chris on the bed. He made Chris lie face down and sat on his left side. 

_*Slap*_ Phichit slapped Chris's right butt. "Ahhh! Phi, what are you doing?", asked Chris trying to get up. Phichit held him down and said," Didn't I tell you that you'll be spanked for laughing when my mom scolded me? But I need you to tell me when it really starts to hurt"

Before Chris could answer, Phichit slapped his left ass. Lying face down, naked, sent tingling sensations to Chris's member. But with the jerk the spanking gave, it was on another level. Chris moaned every time Phichit spanked him. It wasn't hard enough to cause severe pain, but it was like a drug. The more you had the more you wanted. It was surprisingly sexual. 

After four or five slaps on each side, Chris reached his limit. The bedspread underneath him was constantly rubbing against him and made him reach his peak. But before he could climax, Phichit turned him around and held his base in a tight grip. 

"Phichit! What are you doing? Let me cum!"

"Not so soon! What about my pleasure?",he said jokingly. 

He grabbed a bottle of lube and applied it generously to Chris's throbbing hole. He stretched Chris out, still holding the base. Each time he plunged his fingers into the warmth, he twisted them and constantly teased his sweet spot. 

Chris was moaning non stop. One the last plunge, Phichit had four fingers inside Chris, making him see white. Chris orgasmed, but without cumming. Phichit was still holding his base. 

"Phichit, so mean! Let me cum!"

"Of course. But you have to ride me for that!"

Chris was surprised. He told those words in the spur of the moment but never meant it. He never knew Phichit would take this seriously. But he can't refuse him now. So he pushed Phichit down and got on top of him.

Phichit grabbed his hips and slammed his throbbing member into the other's wet hope. Chris's breath hitched and Phichit moaned. 

"Move",said Phichit in a slur.

Chris did and he came almost immediately. 

"Aaaahh!"

"Nice view",said Phichit.

Chris regained his senses and moved few more times before Phichit grabbed his shoulder and switched their positions, while his member was still embedded in Chris.

"Good boy! Now here's your reward", said Phichit before thrusting ferociously into Chris. Chris's moans turned into screams. He came thrice. Finally, Phichit came inside Chris and collapsed on top of him. 

After cleaning up, both of them lost to slumber.

_________________________

After four hours, Phichit woke up to Chris sleeping next to him like a baby. Smiling, he kissed him on his forehead before getting out to make some coffee. 

Half an hour later, Chris joined him. They went through the pile which was on the table once again, now refreshed. 

After all that they had discovered, one thing hadn't changed. The need to find JJ. Both of them delegated the work. Chris was to gather as much information he could from the company while Phichit was to find out wherabouts of JJ. 

So they set to work. Chris first approached Yakov. Because, even though he was 99% sure the documents were forged, he was talking about the Nikiforov groups. Who knew what trick they had up their sleeve. He needed to confirm it for himself. So he casually had a chit chat with Yakov. 

"Yakov, what made you start this organization?"

"Huh?",grumbled Yakov

"I mean, something must have motivated you right? What was it?"

"When your wife and children are struggling for three square meals, a decent robe and a proper roof over their head, you automatically work your ass off"

Chris was shocked. He never thought the great Yakov could have known poverty. This made Chris even more eager to find out why Vaughn did such a horrible thing to Yakov and his company.

"Yakov, how did you and Vaughn meet?"

"What Chris? Have too much time on your hands?"

"Haha! No. Just that I thought I'll ask how you started this company. Because it needs a lot of drive to keep it going"

"True. Well, to answer your question met him through one of people in the same business during one of the meetings. Since then he has been with us. Around 10 years"

_"10 years? The company has been around for 25 years and he was a part of it for only 10. What's happening?"_ ,thought Chris.

"Yakov, do you have any partners?",he asked innocently sipping his coffee. 

"Which kind?",smirked the old man

Chris sputtered. He never thought Yakov was so cheeky. Wow, everything was so new to him now. This was the first time he actually enjoyed having a conversation with him. 

Wiping his mouth, he said," In business, Yakov. Is anyone sharing the responsibilities of Nikiforov groups?"

"Are you trying to ask is there a joint ownership for Nikiforovs?"

"Yeah, technically"

"Chris, let me give you a piece of advice. Never ever trust anyone in this world. Everyone is after you for either your money, power or your beauty. No one is here because of loyalty or love. Same thing applies to business. Never trust anyone. Friends turn to foes. You have only yourself. Same for the Nikiforov groups. It only has one owner. And after that, it's true heir will take over. No one has a share. No one can either join or leave this lion's pride"

Chris was stunned. Yakov had never had a normal conversation with anyone. Not even his son. But for him to talk so much, maybe the old age was getting to him or maybe no one had the time to stop and ask the old man questions and gave him time to answer. His opinion about Yakov started to change slowly. Maybe he wasn't as bad as Chris thought he was. But he still had one more question left.

"Yakov, who was taking care of legal matters before me?"

Yakov gave him a curious glance."Why are you asking such questions, Chris?"

"Well, you know, now that I'm looking after this group now, I thought I'll know everything from the beginning. And to know if the previous guy was more efficient",said Chris. 

Yakov chuckled. "Well, the first guy was Albert and the second was Stepan. You're the third."

"There were two lawyers before me? Why is that?"

"Well, the first one had an untimely death and the second one, well he just wasn't capable. So we had to fire him"

"When did the first one die?"

"Around 8 years ago?"

_"8 years? That's two years after Vaughn joined Nikiforov groups. Untimely death? Sounds so convenient"_ , thought Chris. 

"What are you thinking, Chris?"

"Albert, he has any children?"

"Hmm, a son I guess. It's been long. He used to live in lefortovo tunnel, but now I don't know where they have re located now"

"Okay. Thanks, Yakov. It was pleasant talking to you",said Chris and left with the piece of information. 

His next destination was Albert's house. He called Phichit and filled him on this information. Phichit said he will join him shortly and they could go investigate Albert's son together.

______________________

After an hour, Chris was able get information about Albert from the lawyer federation where they maintained a record of all the basic details of the lawyers, though it was not public knowledge. 

Phichit drove to the address they got from the federation. But someone else was living there currently. When they inquired, the inhabitants of the house said the previous owners had moved to a different neighborhood. 

They drove for another hour to reach Albert's son's house. It was a decent neighborhood. 

They got out and knocked on the door. A man in his mid thirties opened the door. Since it was new year, the man had taken a week off. 

"Yeah?",asked the man with thick Russian accent.

"Are you Albert's son?",asked Phichit.

"Yeah. I'm Egor. And you're?"

"We are coming from where your father previously used to work. I'm the lawyer representing the Nikiforovs now-!"

Before Chris could complete his sentence, Egor tried to slam the door. But Phichit acted swiftly and prevented Egor from doing so. 

"We have come here to talk, Egor. Please. Two lives depend on what you have got to say",pleaded Chris. 

Sensing no ill intent from them, Egor let both the alphas in. His wife served them tea and went in to take care of the household chores. 

"What is it you want to know?",asked Egor.

"Why did you try to close the door?",asked Phichit. 

"Because I want to do nothing with the scums of Nikiforov groups",yelled Egor.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What do I mean? You have guts to ask me that when you guys killed my father!"

Both Chris and Phichit were shocked and taken aback. 

"What do you mean?",asked Phichit.

"My father died because he tried to be loyal to you dogs! What did he get in return for his loyalty? Death! You guys are no better than beasts!",Egor was in a screaming fit. 

"We still can't get you, Egor",said Chris.

"Really? You think my father died because he met with an accident ? NO! HE WAS KILLED. It was a premeditated murder."

Chris and Phichit exchanged confused looks and looked back at Egor. 

"When I found out that it wasn't an accident, they tried to pay me to keep my mouth shut! And threatened that they will kill me too if I tell anyone about it"

"Who killed your father?",asked Phichit and Chris in unison.

"That scum Vaughn! He chased away me and my family like we were bugs! We could not turn to the police because we had no evidence! And finally when they stopped chasing us, it was too late to do anything for my fallen dad",fumed Egor. 

Chris and Phichit were stunned into silence. But why did he kill Albert? They still didn't know

"Will it be too much to ask why he was killed?", say Phichit.

"Because he was an idiot. He didn't know when to give and and whom to be loyal to"

Chris and Phichit were still silent. Egor sighed. And then continued. "Turns out my father knew things he shouldn't, and couldn't keep quiet about it. Don't know what it is, but it was something related to the Nikiforov groups. My father wasn't a drunkard you know? But that's how they filed the case. A drunkard got into a car accident and lost his life. And I couldn't do anything about it", he said holding his head in his hands. 

They stayed there for few more minutes, till the other man recovered from his loss. But before they could leave the house, Egor called out to them 

"I've held on to this for 8 years now. I've decided to move on. This is what was left of my father. See if there is something useful in it",said Egor handing them a rusty trunk. 

The pair thanked him and left. Egor's wife came out and asked why he gave away his father's possession to those strangers. 

"Because I saw pain in their eyes too. The same pain I could see in mine when I look at myself in the mirror. They weren't anything like those monsters. I just felt it"

Egor's wife sighed and continued her work.

________________________

The drive back was silent. They still couldn't gauge how dangerous Vaughn was. They reached their apartment after an hour.

After freshening up, Chris and Phichit decided to go through the contents of the trunk. They found few personal items like watch, cuff links and few photographs. The man seemed to be sentimental. Nothing much of importance was inside it. Or that's what they thought at first. 

Underneath all the items, there was a Ziploc bag. Chris pulled it out and opened it. And let out a little scream when he saw it's contents.

Original document of the Nikiforov groups. The one signed by Yakov. How and why Albert had it was a mystery. But now it was clear why he was killed. For the original document.


	34. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. Enjoy this chapter!!

January, 2018

Russia.

"Phichit, this is the original document!! Albert had one of the original copies. And the document which Yakov had was altered.Albert was killed because he refused to hand it over. Vaughn has been scheming something for all these years. Who exactly is he?",cried Chris. 

"Chris, I'm afraid we should do something before investigating further. I know someone who could do the investigation part. He is a trusted friend. But there's something else only we can do",said Phichit with a serious expression.

Chris looked at him with confused look. "What is it?"

"I think Viktor and Yuuri have been separated for longer than they deserve. And only if they meet, we could put the other pieces of the puzzle together. I think it's time they meet",said Phichit looking out the window.

"But-but how will you convince them to meet? If I tell Viktor that I know Yuuri's alive, he will bury me alive before meeting him!",said a flustered Chris.

Phichit chuckled before replying." And my dear best friend wouldn't even get out of his house if I tell him that I want him to meet Viktor. Which means we have to lie to both of them"

"I don't think it's going to be easy",sighed Chris.

"Who said anything about it being easy?", smirked Phichit. 

"So, you've got a plan? Where are we going to make them meet?",asked Chris.

"Something like a vacation. I'm still thinking of a place. Like Spain,- "

"Switzerland! How about Switzerland?", exclaimed Chris.

"What, honey? Missing hometown huh?",asked Phichit

"No!",whined Chris."It's just that I know all the places well and I can convince Viktor that it's regarding some personal matter or so",he added. 

"Haha, okay. Sounds like a good idea. Swiss it is!", Phichit concluded. Now he had to convince Yuuri to join him on the trip, which he knew wasn't going to be easy. 

__________________

Two days later.

Japan.

"Phichit-kun, welcome back",greeted Hiroko. 

Kichirou came running and jumped into Phichit's arms. "Unnncclleee!"

"Kichirou! Happy to see you too!",he swirled him in his arms. 

Setting him down, he went in to find Yuuri. Yuuri was near the onsen, helping his sister clean it. 

"Yuuri, how are you?",asked Phichit.

 

On seeing Phichit, Yuuri brightened up. "Phichit-kun!!! Welcome home",he moved in to hug him.

Phichit, hugged him back. "It's good to be back", said Phichit.

The katsukis and Phichit and lunch together and settled for a seista. Phichit pulled Yuuri aside to talk to him.

"So, how are you doing? Has life been treating you good?",asked Phichit.

"Good, Phichit. How about you? What's new? Got any juicy gossip?",giggled Yuuri.

"Actually, I've come here to ask for your help. There is this amazing guy I'm in love with. He's also an alpha. I'm going to ask him to marry me. But I want you to be there with me when I do"

"WHAT?? You found someone you want to marry?? Why didn't you tell me all this before? Tell me everything!",protested Yuuri.

"Haha. Sure, Yuuri. You'll get to know everything. But not now. I'll tell you everything when we meet them in person."

"I don't know whether I could wait that long!",whined Yuuri.

"I'm afraid you have to, Yuuri. Pack your bags. We are going to Switzerland!",smiled Phichit.

"SWITZERLAND? Phichit, what do you mean? I mean, I have work and Kichirou to-"

"Please, Yuuri. I need you",pleaded Phichit. 

Yuuri couldn't say no to a pleading Phichit. In the end, he gave in. They were leaving in a week. Everything was to be arranged by Phichit.

Phichit typed something on his phone and smiled to himself. 

_Phi: Mission accomplished_

Chris smiled. It was his turn now. 

__________________________

Russia. 

Chris was in the Nikiforov mansion. Chris entered Viktor's room.

"Hey, Viktor. How are you?"

Viktor shifted his attention from the documents he was reading to Chris. 

"Well, Hello. It's been a long time since I saw you here, Chris."

"Yeah. I've been kind of , you know, busy",Chris said with a blush. 

Viktor understood what he was upto as soon as he saw the look in his face. Or so he thought. And he chuckled. 

"Well, what brings you here?",asked Viktor.

"I've come to ask a favor, Vitya. Let me be frank. There is this guy I've been trying to make mine. But that guy is acting like a jerk. He loves me, but doesn't want to agree to it. He does me so hard but doesn't want to mate me. It's frustrating. So I'm going to find out what does he exactly want from me. In case I make a mistake in judging his intentions, I want you to be there and pull me out of it"

Anger was evident in Viktor's features. His friend has suffered long and enough. He didn't want his friend to go through all of it again. If the person he was talking about turned out to be anything like Chesney, he was going to punch him in his face and drag Chris back to Russia. Without second thoughts, he agreed.

"Well, then get ready to leave in a week. We are going to Switzerland",said Chris.

"What?", exclaimed Viktor.

"What? He's a busy man. And currently, he is in Swiss. Please don't say no",said Chris.

Viktor shook his head and sighed. Chris had the knack of getting himself into trouble. He had no other go but to be there for him. Viktor agreed without making any comments. 

Chris retreated to his room with pride and happiness. He replied to Phichit's message.

_Chris: Accomplished. Long live love_

________________________

One week later.

Switzerland

Phichit, Yuuri and Kichirou arrived first. Kichirou was tired and was sleeping on Yuuri's shoulder. Phichit got a cab and asked the driver to take them to the hotel in the suburban. Chris had booked two suites, one for Viktor and Yuuri and the other for Chris and Phichit. 

Of course, neither Yuuri nor Viktor was aware of it. Kichirou woke up by the time they reached the room and was excited about his new environment. 

But Yuuri was appalled. "Phichit-kun, is this a suite?"

"Oh, yes Yuuri. It is. Nice view from here , nah?",said Phichit.

The Phichit he knew would never spend exorbitantly. He was a very moderate person. Not that he was stingy, but he liked things simple. So this was new to Yuuri.

_"Love surely changes you as a person!"_ ,thought Yuuri.

Without Yuuri noticing, Kichirou got onto the bed and started jumping in the queen sized bed. 

"Yaaaayyyy! This is so fuuuunnnnn!",yelled Kichirou. 

"Oh my God! Kichirou!!! Get down! You're going to get hurt if not!",cried Yuuri.

"No, daddy!!! This is so nice!!!!", laughed Kichirou. 

Yuuri managed do get hold of Kichirou before he got hurt and pulled him down. "Kichirou! Don't do it. You're going to spoil the room if you keep doing this."

"Hehe,okay Daddy"

"Yuuri, it's okay. It's not like you guys go on breaks or vacations often. Let him enjoy. What do you say, young man?",joined Phichit.

"Yaay!",said Kichirou.

"Noo!",said a exasperated Yuuri. 

"Why not?",asked Phichit, raising an eyebrow.

"He is becoming more and more like you",said a worried Yuuri. 

Phichit laughed. " Of course. Like uncle,like nephew", commented Phichit.

"Yaay! Like uncle Phichit", exclaimed Kichirou. 

Yuuri knew talking to either of them was a lost cause now. Once they have joined forces, it was futile to talk them out of things. Sighing, Yuuri moved to unpack the luggage and decided to take a bath.

"Okay, Yuuri. I'll take Kichirou to a nearby store. I saw it on our way here. I want to check it out",said Phichit.

"Okay. Take care both of you",said Yuuri and went into the bathroom.

Phichit received a message from Chris. They had also arrived at the hotel. He immediately picked Kichirou up and left the suite. Chris had requested a duplicate key for Yuuri's room, of course pulling some strings up high. Chris handed the duplicate key to Viktor and asked him to head up. 

Chris met with Phichit half way and went to the other suite he had booked. 

"Uncle! You said we are going out!",said a disappointed Kichirou. 

"Of course, dear. But please wait for some more time. I'll surely buy whatever you want", convinced Phichit.

"Who is this?",asked Kichirou looking at Chris.

"This is your other uncle, Chris",introduced Phichit.

"Are you as fun as uncle Phichit?",asked Kichirou.

Kids have no filter. Chris realized it quickly. At first he was shocked but seconds later, he bursted out laughing. 

"I'll try my best, Kichirou. Nice to meet you too",Chris greeted. 

The three of them went to the second suite and settled down. The rest of it lied with Viktor and Yuuri now. 

________________________

Viktor swiped the card and opened the door. He went to insert the card into the power slot, only to see there was one in it already. Not giving much thought, he closed the door and moved further in. 

That's when it got funny. There was already a suitcase on the bed, open. That's when he started doubting whether he entered the wrong room. But why would it open if it were the wrong key. He decided to get out first and then settle the issue. Just as he was about to leave, the bathroom door opened. Viktor panicked and opened his mouth to apologize but stood there, with his mouth open when he saw who walked out of it. 

Yuuri didn't notice Viktor till he was near the bed. But Viktor's eyes didn't tear away from Yuuri. Viktor saw Yuuri as if he was staring at a ghost. Few seconds later, Yuuri realized who was standing there. And he stood rooted to the spot. 

Viktor's breath was rugged. There was a crushing weight on his chest which made it hard for him to breath. His eyes dilated. He stumbled forward. There was nothing else in his sight other than Yuuri. He slowly moved towards Yuuri, whispering his name like a mantra. 

He slowly raised his hand and slightly touched Yuuri's cheeks, afraid that he might disappear like a mirage if he touched him anymore. 

"Yuuri",he whispered again.

Yuuri leaned into his touch. Yuuri's eyes held unexplainable pain. Tears ran down his cheeks. 

"Viktor",he managed to say. 

"You're alive",he said, something which was barely above a whisper. 

"Yeah",said Yuuri. He placed a hand over Viktor's. The warmth in those fingers grounded Viktor. 

Viktor fell to his knees. He was crying uncontrollably now. He wrapped his hands around Yuuri's waist and cried. Yuuri couldn't bear to see Viktor crying like a child. He collapsed on the bed, clasping a hand over his mouth. 

"Yuuri!!",he weeped. He was still hugging his waist, crying on his lap. Yuuri held his head in his hands and cried. Viktor was weeping and Yuuri was inconsolably. Both weeped for more than an hour. 

Slowly, Viktor raised his head, eyes swollen and his whole face pink from crying so hard.  
The only one who rivaled it was Yuuri. Viktor raised his hands and held Yuuri's face. 

"Yuuri! Yuuri! ",was all he was able to say. From the way Viktor looked at Yuuri, it was evident he was afraid to let go of Yuuri. Viktor was afraid that if he wasn't holding onto him, Yuuri would disappear. He was afraid that all of this would turn out to be a dream. 

Yuuri pulled him up and made him sit next to him on the bed. Viktor was still crying. He took both of Yuuri's hands and brought it to his lips. Yuuri was struck with such grief that he wasn't able to breath. At that moment, he knew his Viktor wouldn't have asked Vaughn to get rid of him. He hated himself for not placing his trust on Viktor all this time and instead believing the words of a stranger. He regretted not running back to his mate by letting his insecurities stop him and deceive him. And at that moment, he realized how much he still loved Viktor and how he couldn't bare to be away from him. 

"Why?",asked Viktor.

"What?",asked a confused Yuuri. 

"If you were alive, why didn't you come to me?",he asked, pain evident in his eyes. 

Yuuri looked away. He knew he had to answer this question. But he didn't have what it took to accept that he didn't contact Viktor because he was insecure. He stayed silent. But Viktor didn't care. Yuuri was alive and was with him right now. That was all that mattered to him. 

But he had to know what he did to deserve such a cruel punishment from his own mate. He had to know what made Yuuri leave him in the first place. 

"Please tell me what happened", Viktor pleaded. 

Yuuri took a deep breath. He was ashamed. How can he think that it was his Viktor, who has been crying inconsolably for more than an hour now, would ask someone to get rid of him? Why did he think Viktor didn't love him anymore? He had fallen prey to Vaughn's trap. He hated Vaughn but he hated himself more for believing him. He finally gathered enough courage to reply. 

"Vaughn, he-he said we were going to meet a client that day. But instead, he had me tied up in the house and told me that you asked Vaughn to get rid of me and that you've found a new partner. Moreover, he accused me of helping JJ swindle money out of the company."

Viktor couldn't wrap his head around it. Why would Vaughn do that? He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. But his mind went blank when Yuuri placed a hand on his cheek. He turned to face Yuuri, his whole body in rapt attention to his partner's needs. 

"I know I'm being selfish but please let me hear that you didn't ask Vaughn to kill me",said Yuuri on the verge of having another breakdown. 

"I would never say such a thing, Yuuri. I know we fought before all that happened, but I can't live without you. I would rather have the whole world against me than losing you. I love you, Yuuri",he replied. 

Yuuri leaned forward and embraced Viktor, burying his head in the other's neck and crying his heart out again. Viktor returned the gesture and held him tight, letting his own tears flow. 

_________________________

Three hours later, when both of them regained some strength to talk without bursting out into tears, they contacted their respective best friends. 

Phichit and Chris walked into the room, hand in hand, while Phichit held a sleeping Kichirou. They both smiled sheepishly at the other pair.

"Hey, Yuuri. Looks like you guys are…. Well, somewhat fine?",asked Phichit.

"Phichit, was this your idea?",asked Yuuri.

"Well, not entirely. Chris had a part in it too. He was the one who arranged the hotel suites", Phichit winked.

"So Phichit is the busy man you were talking about",asked Viktor. 

Chris blushed deeply. "Actually, we are in a relationship. We are going to be mates soon",he said.

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other and then at their friends. "Since when?",asked Yuuri.

"Ah, it's a long story. We will let you everything in detail after you guys have settled down. For now, please take rest. We will be in the other suite in the same floor. Call us when you need. Bye",said Phichit quickly walking out of the room with Chris in tow. 

"We have amazing friends",said Yuuri. 

"You bet",said Viktor. 

Soon, the pair lost to exhaustion. They went to sleep in each other's arms, not leaving each other's side even for a minute. After four long years, they felt whole. They felt complete. They felt like they were home.


	35. Kichirou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter!

January,2018.

Switzerland.

Letting Viktor and Yuuri have some personal time, Phichit and Chris retired to their suite, along with Kichirou. Phichit laid Kichirou in between them. He was gently caressing Kichirou's head. Phichit had completely failed to notice the confused and angry look on Chris's face since the time the latter met Kichirou. Not being able to contain himself Chris finally asked what was bugging him for so long.

"Phichit, I have something to ask",said Chris.

Chris calling him _Phichit_ meant something serious. Phichit immediately turned his attention to Chris.

"Yes, sugarplum. What is it?",he asked. 

Chris took a deep breath. "Why does Kichirou looks more like you?"

__________________________

June,2013. 

Thailand. 

Anong placed Panit in the child seat and fastened the belt. She opened the front door and got in next to her husband, Kamon , in the car. She was riding shotgun. They were going to visit Anong's mother. She longed to see her grandson. 

The trip was short. Anong took Panit in and Kamon followed them. Pleasantries were exchanged. Anong's mother made all of her favorite dishes. 

"Mama, thank you!! They are so delicious",said Anong. 

"Yes, Ma. They are indeed delicious",added Kamon. 

Mrs. Chunlanont was a simple lady. She found happiness in small things. Making her kids happy was her first priority. And now, her grandson has joined the list. While the pair was enjoying the food, she was entertaining her grandson. His giggles boosted her energy level through the roof. 

After the lunch, the family was relaxing in the porch. Mrs. Chunlanont was reminiscing about Anong's childhood and all her naughty days. She recalled how she kept bringing bugs back from school and how she got into a fight with a boy for her little brother in highschool. The bunch was laughing and having merry. 

Late in the evening, Anong and Kamon decided to leave. "Say bye to Grandma",said Anong, waving Panit's hand. 

"Dii-di",giggled Panit.

"Bye, sweethearts! Love you all so much!",she waved back. 

"Bye, ma. See you soon!",said Kamon and got into the car. 

Looking at her children, she had a very happy smile on her face which she couldn't have hid in anyway. 

Anong and Kamon were discussing about what they had to buy for groceries and how early Kamon had to get up for work the next day. There was a nice Melody on the radio. Kichirou was holding his feet with both his hands and enjoy the scenery out. 

"Ma is always making too much to eat everytime we visit", said Kamon.

"Haha, I wouldn't disagree with you. She thinks we are all gluttonous monsters", laughed Anong. 

"But you never get tired of eating what she makes", said Kamon.

"Really, whatever she made?"smirked Anong.

Innocently, Kamon also replied yes.

"My mother made me. So you aren't tired of eating me, huh?",said Anong with an evil grin. 

Kamon blushed a deep red and said, "You little devil!!!"

Both of them laughed at that statement. 

"I love you", said Kamon.

"I love you, too-!" *Crash*

*Scrreeeccchhh*

*Bang*

*Beep-Beep-Beep-*

An over speeding truck hit the car head from the left side. Kamon lost control of the car and crashed into a tree. Anong died on spot. Kamon was barely alive. 

The passerby immediately called the emergency hotline for ambulance and police. The ambulance arrived in few minutes and declared Anong as dead. They got a stretcher for Kamon and carried him into the ambulance. One of the ER staff noticed the baby and carried Panit into the ambulance. The police conducted a search for identity and found Anong's phone and Kamon's driving license. They redialed the recently called number. A woman spoke on the other end.

"Anong dear, have you reached home?",said Mrs. Chunlanont.

"Mam, this is Officier Suradej. Your daughter, I presume, has met with an accident. I would like you to come to A.J. hospital near Patong intersection as soon as possible",said the voice. 

____________________

Japan.

Phichit came to visit Yuuri. Yuuri returned to Japan a month ago. After finishing his work, Phichit dropped by to check on him. They were both helping Mari-Chan with the onsen. 

When Yuuri returned, no one asked him why he was alone, or why he looked so devastated. They realized he had been through a tough time and gave him time to open up. 

While they were working, Phichit received a call on his phone. It said 'Mom'.

"Hey, mom. How are you-"

"Phichit!!! Anong! Anong, she -",after which his mom cried inconsolably. 

"Mom? Mom! Calm down. What happened? What's up with Anong?",asked Phichit, a sinking feeling settling in his gut.

"Phichit!!!! She-she died in an accident!!",she cried.

Phichit's eyes went wide. He forgot to breathe.   
"What?",he repeated.

"Phichit!!! I don't know what to do!! Anong!!!! Anong!!!",cried his mother. 

"I'll - I'll be there soon!",stuttered Phichit. 

"Anong!!",she kept crying. 

"I'll be there, mom. I'll be there",he too was crying now.

Looking at Phichit, Yuuri went pale. After a very long time, he was seeing Phichit cry. 

"Phichit-kun, what happened?",asked Yuuri, his brows knitted in confusion and anxiety.

When Phichit tried to answer, his lips quivered. Yuuri immediately moved closer and held his hands. 

"Anong, she - she",his breathing became rugged. 

"What happened to onee-san?", asked Yuuri.

"She died", Phichit finally let it out. 

Yuuri gasped. He wasn't able to control his tears either. "I'm so sorry, Phichit-kun",he cried.

Watching the two of them, Mari approached them. "What happened, Yuuri?",she asked worriedly. 

"Anong nee-san passed away",cried Yuuri.

"Anong? Phichit's sister?",asked Mari.

"Yes",he whimpered. 

"Oh my God!"

"I'm leaving for Thailand, Yuuri. I'm sorry this visit was cut short",said Phichit, trying hard not to break down.

Yuuri made his decision in split second that it surprised even him. "I'm coming with you, Phichit-kun",he said.

"No, Yuuri. You've just now returned. I don't want to -"

But Yuuri was stern with his decision. "I **am** going with you"

Phichit didn't have the strength to argue. Nor did he want to. He knew he couldn't ask so much out of Yuuri right now, but Yuuri being there for him during such a devastating time meant so much to him. He was forever indebted to Yuuri. 

They took the earliest flight to Thailand.

______________________

Thailand.

Yuuri and Phichit landed in Thailand. Their journey was silent. Just like this car ride to Phichit's house.

When they reached his house, most of his relatives were home. All of them were in black, mourning. One of Phichit's cousins quickly approached him and pulled him aside for more devastating news.

"Phichit, we weren't able to reach you when you were on the flight, but your brother-in-law passed away yesterday night. He was in ICU, but they weren't able to save him. Your mother fainted after hearing the news. We are -"

"Waaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah!"

Everyone one heard Panit cry. " Is that- is that Panit?",asked Phichit stumbling forward. He was crying uncontrollably hearing Panit cry. 

Both Phichit and Yuuri rushed towards Panit. Yuuri lifted him out of the crib and started to soothe the baby. 

"Hush-hush! Are you hungry, sweetheart?",cooed Yuuri.

Like magic, Panit calmed down in seconds. "He is missing his mother",said Yuuri, trying hard not to cry. 

But Phichit didn't try to hide his tears anymore. He hugged Yuuri and cried hard. It was a great loss for Phichit. He lost half of his family in a single accident. His loss was irreplaceable. 

The funeral ended and his relatives slowly went back. Only Yuuri, Phichit, Phichit's mom and Panit was left behind. 

Yuuri didn't let Panit out of his sight. He held him throughout the funeral. And Panit didn't throw any tantrum as long as he was held by Yuuri. Phichit was happy about it. 

Phichit asked the police for the report on the accident and went through it. The truck driver was captured by the people on the streets. He was charged for DUI. Anong died on spot. Kamon was taken to the hospital with severe head injuries. Panit got out of it with few scratches from the broken glass. As Phichit read through the report, tears kept falling on the pages. He finally placed the report on the table and sank to the floor.

Both Phichit and his mother was to sad to function normally. So Yuuri took care of cooking for them and took care of Panit. 

He knew it's going to take a while for everything to get back to normal. He just needs to support them till then.

________________________

One month later.

"Mama, I need to talk to you",said Phichit.

"What is it, Phichit?",asked his mother.

"About Panit. What are you going to do with him?"

"Well, I'll take care of him. Our relatives can't be relied on, they all have their own problem. So I'll look after him"

"I have a suggestion, mama. Will you listen?",said Phichit.

Her son has never been wrong so far. When he takes a decision, she knew that he always considered the pros and cons. So she turned his attention to him.

"How about we let Yuuri adopt Panit? He is an Omega and Panit gets along with him really well. Given that he had an abortion recently, his maternal instincts are so tuned to Panit's needs. I think he'll take care of him better than either of us could. What do you say, Mama?",asked Phichit in a pleading voice. 

She knew her son was right. She didn't have many years ahead of her to properly take care of Panit. And she loved Yuuri like her own son. The decision was obvious. 

"Phichit, that's a wonderful idea",she said. 

_____________________________

A week later.

Phichit prepared the paperwork for adoption. He was glad that his best friend immediately agreed to adopting Panit. But he asked whether he could name his son. 

Yeah, his son. Phichit laughed and said yes. One month later, Yuuri took home a two month old baby named Kichirou.


	36. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This chapter was originally planned as a part of the previous chapter, but due to lack of time I wasn't able to complete it. So enjoy the mid-week treat! See you all next week! Give a kudos if you like it ! :D

January, 2018.

Switzerland.

As soon as Phichit finished his story, tears welled up in Chris's eyes. He never thought Phichit would have gone through something so tragic in his life. Even after all that pain, the man in front of him was smiling like a bright sun. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that something so horrible happened to you. I'm sorry",cried Chris, burying his head in his pillow.

"Hey, hey! Sweet heart, look at me!",said Phichit, gently touching his head to make Chris look at him.

"It's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry. And obviously, anyone who sees Kichirou with Yuuri would think like you, so don't you dare feel guilty!",he said. 

"I'm sorry",was all Chris was able to say.

But Phichit's expression changed to a serious one all of a sudden. He knitted his eyebrows and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Hey, Chris. Can I ask you something?",asked Phichit, his voice laced with concern. 

 

"What is it? Why do you look so serious?",asked Chris,his eyes red from crying.

"You know, this guy has no one other thaan Yuuri to call his family right now. Yuuri is all he has known all his life. Since you know Viktor better than I do, do you think Viktor will accept Kichirou just like Yuuri did? I don't want this guy to grow up in a broken family. Will he accept him even though Kichirou isn't one of his own?",he asked almost at the verge of tears.

"Oh my God, is that what you have been thinking for so long?"

"Yes, I know Viktor and Yuuri getting back together is inevitable, but what will happen to Kichirou?", said Phichit placing a kiss on the little ones forehead. 

" Viktor is an amazing guy. You don't have to worry about it. They both will be amazing parents. I promise",said Chris placing a hand on Phichit's cheek. 

"If he doesn't accept Kichirou, can we adopt him? I know it's just tossing this poor guy from one hand to another, but I can't let him grow in a hostile environment. So, can we?", pleaded Phichit.

"Oh dear, do you even have to ask? If Viktor is unwilling to accept Kichirou, not that he wouldn't accept him, then obviously he can come and live under our roof. You don't even have to ask!",said Chris.

"Thanks, Chris", whispered Phichit.

"Anything for you, my love",smiled Chris.

____________________________

The next morning.

Viktor woke up first. And the first thing he saw was Yuuri, sleeping soundly in his arms. He couldn't hold back his tears. A day ago, if anyone had told him this would be possible, he would have punched them to death. But there he was, the love of his life sleeping in his arms. It took Viktor a long time to believe that all of this was real and that he was not dreaming. 

The bond, which they had formed had been completely block until now. But, at the moment he could feel emotions flow through them. Security, sadness, guilt, and happiness. His alpha once again rose from it's slumber, rumbling as it was with it's omega now ,making it a bit easier to believe that he wasn't dreaming. 

He brushed away a stray hair on Yuuri's forehead. Cupping his cheek with his right hand, he placed gentle kisses all over his face, careful not to wake the other. But Yuuri's omega recognized it's alpha and it's affection, and forced Yuuri to wake up and reciprocate. 

Stirring slightly, Yuuri opened his eyes, his heart beating fast when they landed on Viktor's. "Good morning, Yuuri",said Viktor.

"Good-good morning, Viktor",stuttered Yuuri. It was clearly evident that both of them needed time to get used to the other's presence. Viktor moved forward and hugged him, pressing Yuuri's head against his chest. Yuuri wrapped an arm around Viktor, enjoying the warmth before noticing Viktor's heart beating fast. Yuuri smiled. He wasn't the only one who was anxious. He hugged Viktor tighter. 

Few moments later, Viktor and Yuuri got up to get ready for the day. They have kept their best friends waiting for a long time. They needed to properly thank them. So they got dressed and went over to the other suite. Kichirou was already up and keeping the two busy. 

As soon as Yuuri entered the room, Kichirou ran towards him. "Daaaadddddyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Kichirou! Haha! I missed you too!",said Yuuri kissing his cheeks. 

Viktor stood behind the two, looking stunned. "Daddy?",he whispered.

Yuuri stood up, lifting Kichirou along with him. "Kichirou, this is Papa Viktor. Viktor this is Kichirou. He is our son",he introduced.

Viktor looked awestruck for few moments before gently smiling and said "Hi there!"

Kichirou's excitement got the better of him. "Papa? Are you my papa? Then can we go to the park? Will you play with me? Will you go to school with me and tell Fumiko-chan that I haven't been a bad boy?", Kichirou bombarded Viktor with questions. 

Viktor couldn't contain his laughter. He laughed till his stomach hurt. He finally managed to say "Yes", to the little excited guy.

Kichirou leaned forward to hug Viktor. Viktor was caught off guard, but he returned the embrace, hugging both Kichirou and Yuuri. 

Phichit looked at Chris with wide eyes. He was sure Yuuri didn't have any time to tell Viktor about Kichirou. Yet, the latter didn't raise any concerns or even show slight hints of doubts. Rather, he welcomed him with open arms. Understanding what was going inside Phichit's head, Chris raised an eyebrow and gave a look which indirectly conveyed _" I told you so "_.

Setting Kichirou down, Yuuri walked towards Phichit. He hugged the smaller man with tears. "Thank you so much, Phichit. I don't know how I'm going to repay you",he said. 

Viktor walked over to Chris and gave him a bear hug with a "Thanks" and a nod. So much was conveyed between the two through that simple gesture. It just showed how strong their bond was. 

Letting go, Yuuri looked at Phichit and Chris and gave Phichit a sly look which said _" Nice catch"_. Phichit's ears turned red and he turned the other way. But Viktor was staring daggers at him. 

"You better take good care of my best friend or be prepared to get your ass kicked", said Viktor.

"Likewise", said Phichit without losing any ground.

Everyone stood still for few seconds before breaking into a fit of laughter. Not understanding what was going on, Kichirou just sat on the bed, eating crackers. 

"Well, we are going for sight seeing. Do you guys wanna join us?",asked Chris.

"I think we'll pass",said Viktor.

Laughing, Chris picked up Kichirou. "This guy is also accompanying us. Is it okay with you?",he asked to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at Kichirou. "Do you want to go with your uncles?",he asked.

"Yeesss! Daddy! Uncle Chris is also fun!!",answered Kichirou.

"But now you have to ask Papa too",said Yuuri raising both is eyebrows. 

Everyone looked at Viktor. "Papa, pllleeeeaaasseee! I want to go with uncle Phichit and uncle Chris!!! Pllleeeeaaasseee!",pleaded Kichirou.

Chuckling, he said"Well, only if you promise not to trouble them and be a good boy!"

"Kichirou will be a good boy! I am a good boy! Please papa!",he pleaded.

"Well, okay then. You can go!", Viktor finally said.

"Yaaaayyyy! Thank you daddy! Thank you Papa!",said Kichirou excitedly.

Chris and Phichit left with Kichirou for sight seeing an hour later. Viktor and Yuuri had the entire day for themselves.

They went back to their suite and ordered lunch. Settling down, Yuuri turned to Viktor to explain who was Kichirou and why he was with Yuuri.

"Viktor",he called

"Yes, my love?"

"About Kichirou. He is my adopted son",he said nervously. He was confident Viktor wouldn't reject Kichirou but he still had his insecurities kick in.

"Mmhmm?",he mumbled.

"He is actually Phichit's elder sister's son. She and her husband died in a car accident. Kichirou was two months old when I adopted him"

Well, Viktor was fine with Yuuri adopting a baby. But why did he adopt when the baby had a living relative? He decided to voice his concern.

"I'm sorry to hear that Yuuri. But my concern is, Kichirou has his uncle Phichit who is a capable living relative. So why did he let you adopt him? Will he want his nephew back someday in future?",asked Viktor.

"Ahh, well, about that. At that time, I had just got out of an abortion. So he thought it was better if I took care of Kichirou than anybody else. Because, basically as an Omega, I was better at it. And I don't think Phichit will do something like that. He is completely fine with Kichirou growing up with me as his dad",said Yuuri.

But Viktor stopped listening after Yuuri mentioned "abortion". Everything zoned out after Yuuri mentioned that word. His alpha was screaming, grieving on hearing those words.

He slowly repeated Yuuri's words. "You had an abortion?"

Yuuri could feel grief and anger through the bond. _" Oh, yeah. Viktor doesn't know I was pregnant or that I had an abortion!"_.

"Yes",he said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean, Yuuri?",asked Viktor, his breathing uneven.

"On the day I was kidnapped, I was subjected to extreme stress due to which _our _baby was aborted. All those fights before I disappeared? They were all because my hormones were going crazy and I didn't have a clue!",said Yuuri, the story not having much effect on him anymore. But not for Viktor. His ears were ringing, eyes completely zoning out and he had difficulty breathing.__

__He grabbed his chest and took deep long breaths. Looking at Viktor, Yuuri panicked. "Oh my God! Viktor! What's wrong ? Are you alright? Should I call the doctor?",he asked, his brows creased, fear evident in his scent._ _

__Few moments later, Viktor's breathing leveled. But instead, tears were welling in his eyes. He hugged Yuuri so tightly and cried._ _

__"I'm so sorry, Yuuri! I'm so sorry for not noticing! Oh my God! I can't bear this! What have I done? Please forgive me! Please forgive me!",he cried like a baby._ _

__Yuuri embraced him and gave off a calming scent. "Viktor, the fault lies with neither of us. Things just took a bad turn. Don't balme yourself. I've gotten over it. Please don't let it bother you. We have all our lives ahead. Don't think too much about it",he consoled._ _

__But Viktor cried for one good hour. His chest hurt and Yuuri could feel it. He hugged him still Viktor felt okay. When he finally stopped crying, Yuuri cupped both his cheeks and said," I love Kichirou as if he were my own son. We never really lost a child. We have Kichirou. Will you accept him?",he asked._ _

__"You're wrong ,Yuuri. He isn't your son. But our son. The minute you decided to adopt him, we both became his parents. You don't even have to ask me about it. He has always been our son", answered Yuuri. Now Yuuri was overcome with emotions. He cried on Viktor's shoulders._ _

__"I promise you, Yuuri. I'll avenge you. I'll make everyone who did this to you pay the price",said Viktor_ _

__"Oh, Viktor. I'm just happy to be back with you. I don't care about anyone else. I just need you and only you",said Yuuri._ _

__Viktor leaned forward, pulled Yuuri towards him and engaged in a deep passionate kiss. After four long years, this was their first sign of physical intimacy._ _

___________________________ _

__Later that day._ _

__Chris, Phichit and Kichirou had returned from their small trip. Kichirou had grown found of Chris and wanted to spend their entire vacation with his uncles. Viktor and Yuuri ordered dinner._ _

__But Yuuri was feeling uncomfortable. Unconsciously, he went in search of Viktor's clothes, changing into his mates t-shirt. He walked into the drawing room with only Viktor's t-shirt and underwear._ _

__Viktor whistled at the sight. He thought Yuuri had missed Viktor so much to borrow his clothes now. Yuuri, unlike in the morning, snuggled close to Viktor and let out a low moan when Viktor's warmth hit him. Viktor wrapped an arm around him while browsing the TV. Yuuri started taking in sniffs of Viktor's scent._ _

__"Haha, Yuuri. It tickles. What are you doing?",asked Viktor._ _

__"You smell good, Viktor. It's so good!",he said._ _

__"Haha, thank you",Viktor replied not giving it much thought._ _

__Yuuri was in a daze due to Viktor's scent when suddenly something dripped down his ass checks which brought him back to his senses._ _

__He was now fully aware what was happening. It hasn't happened in the four years that he had forgotten what happens during that period. Yuuri was in full panic mode. Sensing it through the bond, Viktor was in high alert._ _

__"What's wrong, my love? Are you hurt? Did anything happen?",he asked panicking._ _

__It was only then Viktor noticed the blush in his cheeks and dreamy eyes. Yuuri was sweaty all over. His alpha was too delighted and restless . It was craving his omega. And the sweet scent from him confirmed his suspicions._ _

__"Yuuri, are you.."_ _

__"Vitya! I'm in heat!",moaned Yuuri._ _


	37. Pain and pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ! :D

January, 2018.

Switzerland.

Viktor panicked. He hasn't been there for Yuuri's heat for four years. He was very nervous. But his instincts told him Yuuri's present heat was nothing like his regular heat cycle. He carried him to the bed and brought over extra blankets and his t shirts. 

Viktor immediately called Chris and asked him to book the entire floor of the hotel. 

"Why, Viktor ? Afraid of making some noise?",he asked playfully. 

Viktor sighed. "Chris. Yuuri is in heat. I don't want anyone to be up here and disturb him. So can you please book the entire floor?",he asked desperately.

Chris raised an eyebrow." Heat? Whoa, okay. I'll-",

"WHAT?", yelled Phichit in the background.

Viktor was startled and Chris was shocked. "What's the matter, Phi?",Chris asked worriedly. 

"Yuuri's in heat? Really?",asked Phichit.

"Yeah. Looks like it. Viktor is asking us to book the entire -"

"Please give me the phone",said Phichit.

Chris followed without any protests. 

"Viktor, is he really in heat?",he asked.

"Yes, Phichit. He really is in heat"

"I'm repeating the question because this is the first time in four years that he is getting his heat. Yuuri had some kind of psychological problem which shut down his omega functions altogether",said Phichit.

"What?",said Viktor, his eyes widening. 

"Yeah. Since you know, all those stuff happened and you guys got separated, he didn't get his heat so long. He-"

"VIKTOR! OH MY GOD! IT HURTS!!!!", cried Yuuri. He was crying very hard. 

Both, Viktor and Phichit gasped. "Oh my God", whispered Phichit.

Yuuri sounded nothing like an Omega in heat. Instead, he sounded like a badly injured person awaiting his treatment. Viktor rushed to his side, releasing soothing scent, but to no vain. 

Viktor had no clue what was wrong with Yuuri. He couldn't take him to a hospital since Yuuri's scent was so strong and it would attract unwanted attention. While Viktor and Phichit were on the phone, Chris used the hardline to book all the suites on the floor. 

Without losing a beat, Phichit suggested talking to the doctor who took care of Yuuri. Maybe he could answer the questions Viktor had. But right now, they needed to something about the pain. Viktor requested Phichit to get some painkillers and some eatables. 

Viktor ended the call and turned his full attention to Yuuri. He was crying hard holding his abdomen. Viktor removed his specs and placed it on the stand near the bed. 

He slid next to Yuuri and placed an arm under Yuuri's head. Yuuri immediately clutched Viktor's shirt and cried on his chest. Unable to see Yuuri cry in pain, Viktor held him close and fought back tears. 

"Viktor, it hurts!",he wept

"Phichit has gone to get some painkillers, sweetheart. Please bear it till then. I'm so sorry that you have to go through something like this",he said gently running his hand through Yuuri's hair. 

Fifteen minutes later, Phichit turned up with painkillers and some snacks and energy bars. He could hear Yuuri cry even though he was at the door. 

"I'll go talk to the doctor now",he said.

"Thanks",answered Viktor, his voice quivering. 

Phichit could see that Viktor was visibly shaken. He felt bad for not believing in the man for so long. He nodded and left. 

Viktor brought over a class of water and a painkiller pill. He lifted him up and made him take the pill. He kept the phone close to him, awaiting Phichit's call. 

The painkiller made Yuuri sleepy. Luckily. Yuuri went into slumber, tightly clutching Viktor's shirt. His breathing even, cheeks stained with the dried tears. Viktor gently rubbed circles on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that all these bad things are happening to you. And I'm sorry that I'm unable to do anything about it for now. I promise I'll never let go of you ever again. I'm sorry",he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his eyelids. 

At the same moment, his phone rang. Without much movement, he turned and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?",he said in a low voice.

"Hi Viktor, this is a conference call. Doctor Takahiro said he wanted to speak to you. He is also on the line",said Phichit.

"Hello, Viktor. I heard the situation from Phichit. But can you please give your view on it?",said Dr. Takahiro.

"Right now, he is sleeping. But he was in too much pain. His scent has both arousal and pain"

"Hmm. His alpha being near him should have triggered his heat. But since it's after four years, I think he is also in extreme pain. Well, please avoid intercourse at all cost. We don't want to increase the pain. Please try relieving him. Painkillers should do for now. How long does his heat last for usually?"

"Fou-four days",answered Viktor. 

"Hmm. If it doesn't get over by then, plus or minus one day, please contact me again",said the doctor. 

"Okay",said Viktor.

"Thank you for your time, doctor. We will contact you in case of emergency",said Phichit.

"Sure, Phichit-kun. Take care",and he hang up.

"I'm also hanging up, Viktor. Call me if you need anything",said Phichit.

"Thanks, Phichit",said Viktor and hung up. 

Slowly, Viktor lost to exhaustion and fell asleep, tightly holding Yuuri in his arms. Even though he was asleep, his alpha was in high alert, waking him up even if Yuuri slightly snored. 

___________________________

The next morning, Viktor woke up to screaming Yuuri. He was writhing in pain, his face red and eyes full of tears. Viktor was in full alert. He released strong soothing scent. It calmed Yuuri just a bit. He saw Yuuri was hard but also in pain. 

"I'm here, my love. It's gonna be okay",he cooed. 

"Viktor! ",cried Yuuri. He was tightly clutching his abdomen and curled into a ball. Viktor slowly uncurled him and got him out of his clothes. Unlike his usual heat, Yuuri didn't produce much slick. There was no slick at times. Now he understood why he was asked to refrain from having intercourse. 

He slowly started kissing Yuuri while using one of his hands to stroke the member at a steady pace. Yuuri moaned in his mouth. Viktor used his other hand to stimulate one of his nipples. His pain seemed to subside. In the next few minutes, Yuuri climaxed and came. 

Viktor kissed his forehead and got up to clean him. He brought over a bowel of water and a small towel. Yuuri was still in a daze. He moaned when Viktor held him down to clean. 

Once he was done, he moved to the bathroom to empty the bowel and wash the towel.

"Viktor, I'm hungry",he whined. 

"Oh. Sweetheart, there are some snacks in the bag next to the stand. Have something from it. If you don't like anything, I'll ask Phichit to order some room service",he said from the bathroom. 

"Hmm",said Yuuri slowly getting up to get the bag. He winced due to the coldness. He wrapped a blanket around him and went through the contents. Few seconds later he blushed a deep red and yelled, "VIKTOR!!".

Startled, Viktor rushed to the bedroom to find Yuuri wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the bed. 

"What's wrong , my love? Are you -",he stopped mid sentence, appalled. 

"I swear, I - I - I didn't ask Phichit for this, I just -",he stopped when Yuuri suddenly flung his hands around his waist. 

"Gaah! I know! That stupid Phichit! It really sucks to have such a good friend",he said burying his head deep in Viktor's waist. 

Along with the snacks and painkillers were condoms and lubricants. Both of them blushed at the sight. Phichit was thoughtful. Maybe too thoughtful. 

They both put them aside and had some light snack. Viktor brought him a glass of water. But before he could finish it, he felt a sharp pain again which made him drop the glass. 

"Aahhhh!",he yelled. 

"Oh my God, Yuuri! Are you okay? "

"Viktor, give me a painkiller".

"But Yuuri, having too much of painkillers in a short period of -"

"Just give me a damn painkiller, Viktor",he yelled.

Viktor knew he was in great pain. But he was worried about Yuuri's health. Unwilling, he handed him a painkiller. They knocked him out for a solid four to five hours. 

The same cycle repeated for six days. Viktor was worried sick. He and Phichit spoke to the doctor many times. They still weren't able to figure out he was not out of his heat or why it was still painful. Defeated, Viktor sat on the couch, pinching his nose bridge. Yuuri was sleeping due to the painkillers. 

He heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be,he opened it only to tumble and fall back.

"PAPA!!!!!",yelled Kichirou. He was crying badly. Viktor saw Phichit and Chris standing at the door, looking sad. 

"He misses Yuuri. I couldn't control him anymore",said Phichit.

Viktor sighed. "Alright. Let him be with us for the time being. Please pick him up when Yuuri wakes up"

Phichit nodded and left. Chris gave a sad smile and left. 

"There, there. Papa is here. Let's go see daddy",said Viktor picking Kichirou in his arms. 

Viktor locked the door and went into the bedroom. "Daddy!!!!",cried Kichirou and jumped from Viktor's arm to the bed. Yuuri slightly stirred. 

"Kichirou!",said Yuuri sluggishly and wrapped an arm around him. Viktor stood there rooted to the spot. He was shocked to see Yuuri recognize Kichirou even in the delusional state. It just showed what a good parent he was. Tearing up slightly, he sat next Yuuri on the bed. 

"Papa, why uncle Chris said I couldn't see you? Did I do something wrong? Do you not want to see me anymore?",he asked crying.

"Oh no. It's not your fault. Daddy is sick. We just don't want you to catch his cold",said Viktor.

"Daddy is sick? What happened to daddy? Daddy? Are you okay?",he asked trying to wake him up. 

Viktor panicked. He held Kichirou's hands and stopped him from shaking Yuuri anymore. He gently picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"Kichirou sweety, dad is sleeping right now. When he wakes up, he will be alright and will be able to play with you all day. But if you wake him up, he will not get better. Do you still want him to wake up?",asked Viktor, in a surprisingly calm and even tone. 

Kichirou looked up at him with big innocent eye filled with tears. "If I don't wake him up, he will play with me all day tomorrow?",he asked. 

"Yes. All day long", convinced Viktor. 

Kichirou looked at Yuuri for few seconds before placing a kiss on his cheeks. "Okay, daddy. I'll stay with uncle Chris and uncle Phichit today. I'll come back tomorrow to play with Daddy", he said getting down from his lap and running towards the door. 

"Wait!! Don't run!",he said picking up the phone and called Phichit. 

"Phichit, Kichirou just ran out of my suite! Please take care of him!",said Viktor when at the same moment Phichit heard a knock on his door. 

Chris opened door and picked Kichirou up. "He is here now. Take care",said Phichit. 

"Thanks, Phichit. Thank you so much"

"You're welcome, Viktor. Take care of Yuuri"

"Yeah",he said and ended the call.

_________________________

It was the seventh day and the pain didn't seem to subside. Viktor now seriously contemplated taking Yuuri to a hospital. Yuuri was paler and thinner now. And was constantly on pain killers.

He took and deep breath and went to take a shower. After which he decided to call a nearby hospital and make the required arrangements for admitting Yuuri.

When he was out of the shower, his phone rang. It was a conference call. Dr. Takahiro was in the call.

"Mr. Viktor, I think the heat is lasting for such a long time and is so painful due to psychological reasons. Not only Yuuri is affected, but his omega is also fearing rejection. If I remember correctly, didn't you say you were constantly giving off soothing scent?",asked the doctor.

"Yes. But it doesn't have much effect though",answered Viktor dejectedly.

"Well, his omega thinks you don't desire him anymore. At first, I thought the pain was due to not having heat for so long, but now I understand it's because the omega has been yearning for you. If I'm right, if you give off arousal scent and mate him, he will be out of his heat",he said.

"Mate him? He is already my mate!",said Viktor.

"Well, what I meant was seed him. It should solve this problem"

"Seed him? Are you serious? I'm not doing it without Yuuri's consent",fumed Viktor.

"Mr.Viktor, there is no other way to stop the heat or the pain. Please try to understand. The chances of him conceiving again is just 50-50. So don't worry"

_"No other way to stop the heat"_ ,stuck in his head. Yuuri can't continue like this. He was in too much pain. But, if he became pregnant due to this, he will take full responsibility. 

After few moment, he said "Okay, but if this also doesn't stop his heat, I'm taking him to a hospital!"

"Fair enough. But please try this first. Call me later to give me an update",said the doctor and hung up.

So did Phichit after wishing "All the best".

Viktor went to the bed and saw Yuuri already stirring. He would be up in half an hour or so. He was glad Phichit bought lubricants. Yuuri wasn't getting wet. But getting intimate with Yuuri again intimidated Viktor. They were separated for four years. He wasn't sure whether Yuuri even wanted this anymore. He was filled with too much of anxiety and questions when Yuuri moved closed to him and purred. 

Viktor's features softened. He bent down to kiss his forehead when Yuuri wrapped his hands around Viktor's neck and pulled him close.

"Whoa, easy there!",Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri sniffed his scent glands before biting and licking their bonding mark. Sparks went flying inside Viktor's body and he was completely aroused. Viktor's member was straining against the towel.

"Yuuri! What did you do to me?", Viktor was panting.

But he didn't wasn't expecting any reply. He bent down and kissed Yuuri passionately, ferociously. He removed the shirt Yuuri was wearing and threw it aside. He continued to kiss Yuuri only to realize he was slicking down under. 

_"Well, his omega thinks you don't desire him anymore. At first, I thought the pain was due to not having heat for so long, but now I understand it's because the omega has been yearning for you. If I'm right, if you give off arousal scent and mate him, he will be out of his heat"_ , doctor's words were resonating in his head. 

"I'm right here, Yuuri. By your side. Always and forever",he whispered before kissing him again. 

"I love you too, Viktor",he said with dreamy eyes. 

They went at it for an hour, but Viktor still hesitated to seed him. When Viktor was completely in, Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor's waist and pulled him closer. 

"Yuuri, let go",he said in a voice filled with lust. 

"Stay like this forever!",moaned Yuuri and nibbled the bonding mark again. 

"Ahh!", moaned Viktor unable to hold back his voice due to the pleasure he felt. His member grew in size, trapping him inside Viktor. He seeded Yuuri. 

"Aaahn!",moaned Yuuri, arching his back.

Viktor collapsed on top of him. He hugged him and Yuuri returned the embraced. 

"I love you, Viktor"

Viktor kept kissing all over his face, too emotional for words. Yuuri felt tears and looked up at him. 

"Viktor?",he asked with concern. 

"I've always been in love with you and will always be in love with you",said Viktor.

Yuuri hugged him tighter. Soon, he fell asleep with Viktor following the suit. 

____________________


	38. The big baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for such a long time. Enjoy this chapter.

January 2018.

Switzerland

Viktor woke up sometime in the afternoon and saw Yuuri in deep sleep. Like the doctor said, he was out of his heat. He slid of the bed without disturbing Yuuri. He was nervous and afraid. What if Yuuri was mad at him for seeding him? What if he doesn't want to talk to him anymore? He stood still in the shower, afraid of what would happen when Yuuri wakes up. 

Yuuri stirred in bed, feeling everything Viktor was feeling through the bond. Something he yearned for all these years. But Viktor wasn't happy. He was sad and nervous.

_"Viktor doesn't want to be with me anymore? Does he regret seeding me?"_ ,wondered a worried Yuuri. But what he didn't expect was Viktor to rush out of the bathroom. It looked like he was in the middle of the shower, water dripping from his hair and a towel hastily wrapped around his waist.

"Yuuri dear, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurting?",he asked worriedly.

That's when Yuuri realized bond works both ways and that Viktor could feel Yuuri's emotions through the bond. It has been four years since they felt each other's emotions that Yuuri almost forgot how things actually used to be. 

"Are _you_ alright, Vitya? You're anxious and worried", he said.

"Oh sweetie, I'm fine. Are you still in pain? Do to still have the symptoms of heat?"

"I'm fine, Viktor. But you weren't worried about this, were you? There's something else on your mind", said Yuuri.

Viktor knelt in front of him, taking Yuuri's hands in his. 

"Yuuri, to get you out of heat I had to seed you. I didn't have any other -"

"Do you regret it?", Yuuri interjected.

"What? No!", exclaimed Viktor.

"Then?", asked Yuuri.

"I am not sure whether this is what you want. If you become pregnant and don't want to have the baby, I'll totally understand. This was forced on you and-", Viktor couldn't say more as his lips were sealed with Yuuri's.

"Vitya, is that what you were worried about?",said Yuuri, combing through Viktor's wet hair. 

"Yes", said Viktor, earnestly.

"For all these for years, I have thought of nothing but getting back with you. I wanted to smile and laugh and cry with you. I craved for your touch. And now we're finally back. I'm loving every minute of this. If I become pregnant , I'll be the happiest man in the world",said Yuuri holding his face with both his hands ,and pressed their foreheads together. 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. "What did I do to deserve you?",he mumbled.

"For so long, I thought _I_ was the luckiest man. To have you for his husband", said Yuuri.

Viktor teared up at "husband". They didn't have an official wedding. But Viktor was going to pop the question while presenting him the Villa. Viktor held him tightly. Yuuri rubbed circles in his back till he calmed down.

"Why don't you go and finish your shower? We'll get ready and order something to eat",said Yuuri. 

"Yeah",said Viktor and slowly got up. He went into the bathroom and resumed his shower while Yuuri went through the menu and ordered food for both of them. When Viktor was done, Yuuri went in to take a shower While their food arrived. 

Viktor called Chris to let know that everything went fine, only to hear Kichirou make a ruckus in the background.

"What's happening, Chris?",inquired Viktor.

"Well, even though Phichit is here, it's getting hard to control Kichirou. He wants to see Yuuri. We don't know how to explain it to him",said a worried Chris.

"Well, let him come over! Yuuri's fine now. We will take care of him from now on",said Viktor.

Within the next minute, he heard loud banging on the door. Viktor opened the door to a crying Kichirou.

"Papa!!!!! Papa!!!!",cried Kichirou unable to say anything other than 'Papa'.

Viktor lifted him up and closed the door. Kichirou wrapped his hands tightly around Viktor's neck, almost choking him. 

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this, Kichirou",said Viktor gently patting his back and walked into the bedroom.

When Yuuri walked out of the bathroom, he saw a red faced Kichirou consoled by a worried Viktor. 

"Oh my God, what happened, sweetheart?", panicked Yuuri.

"DADDDYYYYYYY!", Kichirou cried harder than before.

Yuuri took him from Viktor and released soothing scent. Kichirou seemed to calm down almost immediately. 

"Daddy smells so nice",said Kichirou.

Viktor and Yuuri both chuckled. "Kichirou, why were crying?",said Yuuri cradling him in his arms.

Meanwhile, Viktor brought over a towel to dry Yuuri's hair. 

"Uncle Phichit and Uncle Chris wouldn't let me see you! Kichirou was so worried",he sniffed. 

"Aww, I am sorry. Daddy was not feeling well so long. That's why Kichirou couldn't see me. We don't want you to catch those nasty germs, do we?",he said tickling Kichirou.

"Hahaha! No Daddy, we don't",laughed Kichirou.

"Do both my sweethearts want to eat?",asked Viktor.

"Yes, Papa ! Kichirou's hungry!", exclaimed Kichirou.

Yuuri fed Kichirou while Viktor fed Yuuri and himself. 

Due to crying for so long, Kichirou fell asleep as soon as he finished eating. Yuuri took him to the other room and tucked him in. Right then, Yuuri felt a sharp pang of pain in his chest. _'Yurio!'_ ,he thought. He was the only one who came close to providing love and affection like a mother to Yuri. His omega instincts flared and he was worried about his first, but big baby, Yuri. 

Yuuri walked out the room and crossed the bedroom Viktor and he had shared during heat. He turned a light pink looking at the state it was in.

"Vitya, we need to call the room service and ask for change of sheets",said Yuuri, a bit embarrassed. 

"Yeah, I'll do that. Why don't you call Phichit and talk to him in the meantime? He was worried about you",said Viktor.

Yuuri nodded and called Phichit. "Hi, Phi. This is Yuuri"

"Yuuri! How are you? Are you okay? You're not in pain, right ? ",he bombarded Yuuri with questions. 

It felt like a bigger version of Kichirou. Yuuri chuckled. "Yes, Phichit. I'm doing good. I am not in pain and - "

"Can we come over?",he cut Yuuri mid sentence.

"Uh, yeah, sure",said Yuuri, unable to keep up with Phichit's speed.

Chris and Phichit came over within few minutes. Yuuri opened the door while Yuuri walked out of the bedroom after setting the bed. 

Phichit and Chris hugged Yuuri at the same time.

"God! We were worried about you",said Phichit. 

"Thank you, guys. I'm alright now", said Yuuri.

"Hey! How come I didn't get a hug?",pouted Viktor. 

"Because you didn't go through heat for 8 days, Viktor. That's why",said Chris.

Phichit and Chris sat down on the couch and Yuuri and Viktor followed the suit. But Viktor could feel that Yuuri was anxious and worried.  
He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

Phichit started, "I have already asked my contacts to tail Vaughn. Soon we will have more information about him. So far we know he has hunted down the previous attorney of the Nikiforov groups. And -"

"Vitya, how's Yurio?,asked Yuuri, his scent telling everyone around that he was worried.

"Why, Yuuri? He is doing fine", said Viktor, confused why Yuuri was worried about Yuri.

" I need to talk to him now",he said anxiously fidgeting.

"Calm down, Yuuri. He is doing fine. He-"

"No, Vitya. He- he looked up to us. We were playing the parental role. He is our big baby. I need to talk to him",he said

" I don't think it's a good idea",said Chris.

"Why?",asked Yuuri, his eyebrows knitted in worry.

Chris looked at Viktor and Viktor sighed. "Well, Yuuri, after you disappeared, he took it pretty hard. Uhh… he kind of , how to put it, um.. had to be rehabilitated",said Viktor

Yuuri gasped. "What?",he said, tears filling up his eyes.

"Yeah. He.. I don't know how he will receive the news that you are alive. But possibly, he will go wild. Are you sure you wanna talk to him over the phone?",asked Viktor

Yuuri took a deep breath. "You're right. I am not talking to him over the phone. I am going to meet him in person". Turning to Phichit, he said, " Please book me a flight ticket"

"Whoa, whoa! Cool down. For all we know, Vaughn might still want you dead. We can't risk you going to Russia anytime soon",said Phichit.

"But we can make Yurio and Otabek come here",said Chris.

Yuuri didn't like Chris saying both their names together. It gave him a bad vibe. He just hoped that his intuition didn't come true.

_______________________

After four hours, Yurio and Otabek landed in Zurich airport. 

"Why did Chris and Viktor ask us to come here? Chris was being so persistent and nagged too much",said Yuri pushing a sunglass over his blond hair.

"Well, looks like we have to find out",said Otabek signaling a taxi to stop

After twenty minutes, they both were at the hotel.

Otabek knocked on the suite door. Viktor answered it. 

"What's up, baldy? Why did you make us come all this way?",asked Yuri barging into the room.

For the past few hours, the four of them had gone through how to respond to Yuri in case he went berserk. Viktor prepared Yuuri for attacks, verbal and physical abuse. At the first sign of trouble, Viktor and Phichit will hold Yuri down, and Chris will move Yuuri to safety. 

But till the drama could start, Yuuri was to wait in the other room. 

"Come in. Well, we thought it would be a nice break for the two of you",said Viktor.

Otabek nodded at Viktor and Chris and moved in, pulling in the luggage behind him. 

They sat the pair down and asked if they wanted any refreshments. Viktor slowly started to broach the subject.

"Um, Yuri, how are you doing nowadays? Are you frequenting the rehabilitation center?"

"Not much. I am doing better. Otabek takes care of me and I think I have moved on. Why are you asking this now, baldy?"

"Well, there is something we want to tell you. Can you please promise us that you won't go berserk?",said Viktor

Otabek leaned forward and protectively placed a hand over Yuri's lap. "What is it?",he said. His scent made it evident that he was angry for ambushing the pair like this.

Viktor and Chris exchanged looks. "There is someone we want you to meet",said Viktor.

Yuri and Otabek exchanged looks now. "Who is it?",asked Yuri.

Viktor stood up and moved towards the bedroom. He opened the door and signalled Yuuri and Phichit to come out. 

At first, Yuri just kept looking at Yuuri and Phichit, not able to register what was going on. But Otabek gasped at the sight of Yuuri. 

"Hi, Yuri dear. How are you?",asked Yuuri, almost at the verge of tears.

Yuri was still not able to grasp what was going on. While he kept looking at the pair, Otabek rose so quickly to startle everyone. 

"You're alive? You were alive all this time?",he asked as if he were spewing venom.

"Yes. And I'm sorry. I understand-"

"SORRY? YOU THINK SORRY CAN FIX WHAT YURI WENT THROUGH AFTER WE ALL THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED?", screamed Otabek.

Viktor and Phichit were on alert while Chris just kept staring at the usually calm and collected Otabek with wide eyes. He has never seen Otabek lose his cool like this. Hell, no one has ever seen him lose his cool like this. 

"I - I am sorry. It was ne-never my intention", stuttered Yuuri.

"He was in rehab for one freaking year. He couldn't cope with the fact that you were dead. He started doing drugs and started seeing dangerous people. He was almost mated by a guy from freaking underground Mafia. All because "you" decided to act like a dead man for all these years!",yelled Otabek. 

Yuuri sank into a chair with a hand over his mouth. He was trembling. Viktor immediately moved over and wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

"And Viktor? He was a dead man walking! I've never seen him smile after your so called "death". What made you think you can waltz back into our lives after almost destroying everyone?",he screamed.

Yuuri couldn't control his tears. Phichit was fuming. Viktor was stunned into silence. Chris was too surprised to react.

"Yuuri?", whispered Yuri. 

Everybody turned to look at Yuri who was still sitting on the couch.

He slowly got up. "Yuuri, is that you?",he asked moving forward.

"Yes. It is him. And we don't have to do this, Yuri. We're leaving now",said Otabek grabbing Yuri's hand.

But Yuri was transfixed on the dark haired man. He kept moving until he was in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, Yurio", Yuuri barely managed to say. 

Yuri slowly raised his hand. Viktor and Phichit tensed. But he gently touched Yuuri's cheeks. 

"Wow, you're really alive",he said looking into his cinnamon brown eyes.

Yuuri placed a hand on his and said, "Yes, Yurio. I'm alive. I'm sorry for not meeting you guys sooner. I'm so sorry"

But what he didn't expect was for Yuri to faint. He immediately got up and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Yuri!", screamed Otabek

Viktor took him from Yuuri's hands and laid him on the bed. Phichit called the reception to request a doctor. Otabek stood by the bed in shock, holding Yuri's hand. 

The doctor came to the the suite in few minutes and checked Yuri's vitals. He asked what happened.

"Well, he was in a bit of shock on hearing some disturbing news", said Otabek while giving Yuuri a nasty look.

"Is he on any medication?", asked the doctor.

"No. He is not", said Otabek.

"Well, it maybe due to the shock combined with exhaustion. He must wake up soon. If not, take him to a nearby hospital",said the doctor and he left. 

Luckily, Yuri woke up within few minutes after the doctor left. Otabek asked everyone to leave the room before he could wake up. He didn't want to startle Yuri.

When Yuri woke up, Otabek was by his side, gently running a hand through his hair. 

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?",he asked.

But Yuri frantically looked around the room. "Yuuri! Yuuri! I saw Yuuri! Yuuri! Is it just a dream? Where is he?",he screamed as he stumbled out of the bed. Before Otabek could stop him, he ran into the drawing room. Everyone turned to look at him. 

"You're still here! You're not dead! You're real! It wasn't a dream!",said Yuri.

Yuuri slowly got up and approached him. "Yes, Yurio. I am alive. I didn't die. And I am truly sorry for not meeting you guys sooner",he said as he stood in front of him.

"Oh, good. Because that's what I wanted",said Yuri before he punched the raven haired man right in the face.

Yuuri stumbled backwards and everyone was on their feet. Otabek tried to pull Yuri away, but the young alpha stood his ground. 

Yuri, then, grabbed his collar pulled him up. " How dare you leave me like that? Didn't I mean anything to you? Was I the only one who thought we were a family?", yelled Yuri while tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Yurio. But so many things happened. I didn't do it intentionally to hurt any of you. But under the given circumstance, I didn't have any other option. But I promise to make it up to you, no matter what", said Yuuri.

Yuri's lower lips trembled. "Then, don't ever leave me again like that",he said

"I promise you I'll never leave you again",said Yuuri. 

The young blond hugged him tight and cried. Yuuri held him tighter and let him cry to his heart's content. Right then, they all heard a tiny voice.

"Daddy, who is this?",said Kichirou, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Daddy?",asked Yuri raising an eyebrow

"Hey, Kichirou! Come to Papa!",said Viktor.

Kichirou ran towards Viktor. Otabek and Yuri looked at him with a stunned expression. 

"You guys have a baby?",asked Yuri.

"It's a long story, Yurio. But it's not what you think. All I can say is, he is your little brother",said Yuuri with a gentle smile. 

Yuri couldn't control his tears, when Yuuri said "your little brother". He always wanted a family and finally getting to be in one made his happiness know no bounds. He hugged Yuuri again and cried before they were interrupted by Kichirou's question

"Is this my nii-chan?",asked Kichirou.

"Yes. Yes, I am",said Yuri.


	39. Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. So so so so sorry for not releasing a chapter for such a long time. Had a very bad writer's block. This is a short one but I've tried to keep it as entertaining as I could. Enjoy. And thanks to all those who have been supporting me for so long.

January, 2018.

Switzerland

Everyone gathered in the drawing room, while Kichirou was handed few coloring books and was made to use the dinning table for his play time. Viktor held Yuuri close with Phichit sitting next to Yuuri. Otabek and Yuri sat on single chairs while Chris pulled one of the chairs from the dining table. The atmosphere was grim. 

Otabek hasn't stopped fuming. He kept staring daggers at Yuuri. Viktor protectively put a hand around Yuuri's shoulder. Phichit cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Ahem. I'm afraid we have a serious issue to look into right now. We still don't know why Vaughn did what he did. But Chris and I have few strong evidences against him. He killed the previous lawyer who represented Nikiforov groups and made changes to the legal documents concerning the group. If he had done that without anyone noticing, then we should think twice before taking another step against him. For all we know, he could have a huge network working for him",he said.

"But why did Vaughn want Yuuri out of the picture?", asked Yuri. 

Right on cue, someone knocked on the door and slid something like a long envelope under the door. Phichit was the only one to react. He ran to the door to see who slid the envelope. But he could see no one.

He picked up the envelope. It was a Manila folder with just initials at the back. It read "J.J". He gasped. Chris was the second one to respond. He approached Phichit and read what was written on the envelope. After realizing what it meant, he turned and have Viktor a stunned look. 

"It's from JJ",he said.

A collective gasp was heard around the room. Phichit pressed the envelope against Chris and sprinted down the hall.

He knew it was too late to catch the person who pushed it under the door. But he wasn't going after Mr.X. Instead, he went to the reception and flashed his badge. He demanded that he spoke to the manager. Moments later, he was in the security footage room watching the footage from the cameras set along the corridors of the suites. 

The person Phichit was after didn't look like he wanted to be invisible. He was clearly walking within the sights of all the security cameras, making it look like he wanted to be found. Right before he knocked on the suite door, he briefly looked at one of the cameras, knocked on the door, slid the envelope under it and quickly walked away. 

Phichit requested a printout of the footage, where the intruder was looking at the camera, thanked the staffs and left. 

Meanwhile, Chris and others had gone through the contents of the envelope. Yuuri immediately identified what they were.

"These-these are the receipt and transaction record of our collaboration project. But there are two copies. One's hand written and the other one actually filed",said Yuuri.

"What's the difference?",asked Viktor.

"The hand written notes have lesser amount recorded while the bills show double or triple that of it",he said with a confused look.

Everyone remained silent. Otabek was the only one who had the guts to verbalize what they all had figured out. 

"So money has been embezzled out of Nikiforov groups?",he asked.

"Looks like it",Chris slowly added. 

Yuuri moved closer to Viktor and Viktor nuzzled his hair. Otabek put a hand around Yuri's shoulder and released calming scent to calm visibly fuming Yuri. Chris was just surprised and kept looking at it.

Phichit came back with few printouts. He was on his phone, talking furiously for few minutes and then in a more than humble tone for another few. 

When he finally ended the call, he could feel all their gazes on him. He slowly looked up. 

"What's up, Phi? Did you get the guy?",asked Chris.

"That's the funny part, Chris. The guy was deliberately walking within the coverage area of the security cameras, not missing a single one. He even briefly looked at one of the cameras before knocking on the door",he said passing the printout around the room.

"Isn't this Iglesias? JJ's right hand man?", exclaimed Yuuri.

"What?",yelled Phichit.

"Yeah, he is like a bodyguard for Isabella. Why was he here?", asked Yuuri.

"Looks like JJ is much more efficient than we thought. He has been tracking us all this time. But why did he decide to show up now?",said Phichit.

"Did he know Yuuri was alive all this time?",asked Yuri. 

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll not know for sure until we get to meet him in person",said Phichit.

"But how do we get to meet him?",asked Chris.

"Is there any other clues which leads to JJ in that envelope?",he asked. 

"No. There were only bills and hand written notes",said Yuuri.

"Bills and notes? What for?",asked Phichit.

"Looks like money has been embezzled out of Nikiforov groups during the collaboration",said Otabek.

"Whoa. This is new. Well, the only way to find out where JJ is hiding, is to follow Iglesias. I'll contact my friends and see what I can do about this",said Phichit. 

"Leave it to me, Phi", said Chris. From the look on his face, Phichit knew Chris was serious and the same time surprisingly excited about it. 

"Okay", he said. 

Everyone one was so busy in their attempt to track down JJ, that they never stopped to think about what all the evidences they have gathered led to. 

______________________


	40. Pursuit - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry for the short chapters. I'm trying to keep the chapters coming. Enjoy! Merry Christmas to all those who will be celebrating!!!

January, 2018

Switzerland

Chris called some of his friends and tried to locate Iglesias. He knew doing it from a suite isn't going to help. He grabbed his coat and headed out. Out on the street, he waved at a taxi. The street was slightly crowded. Right before he could get inside the taxi, someone dashed into him. Having apologized, he got into the taxi. Chris told him where he needed to go and pulled his phone out to check messages. At the time, a small package fell out of his coat pocket.

_"What the hell?"_ ,he thought.

He opened it with extreme caution. But inside the package, a piece of paper and a car key were present. Chris read the contents of the paper. A vehicle number and an address was mentioned. He turned to see if there was anymore details in it. His eyes went wide. 

"JJ",he whispered, reading what was inscribed at the corner of the paper. 

He immediately instructed his driver to take him to the place mentioned in the paper. He startled the driver in the process. The driver cursed under his breath for scaring the shit out of him and changed directions. 

When they arrived at the address, the driver fled after receiving the money. Chris sighed. _"He must have gotten tired with me changing address!"_ ,he thought. 

But the place was a paid parking lot. Chris started searching for the car with vehicle number mentioned in the paper. It was a rusty red pick up truck parked somewhere near the exit.

He opened the door with the key provided to him. In the drivers seat, he saw another card with address written on it. The place was on the other side of the city. 

Chris drove for three hours. He pulled over in front of a run down bar. He thought of calling Phichit and letting him know where he was, but knowing how he would react, he decided against it. 

He went inside the bar. Very few customers were inside the bar. A bartender was behind the bar. He went over to him and said, " Hey, I was given -",he was cut mid sentence. The bartender pointed towards isolated stalls with heavy curtain for doors. One of the stalls was slightly illuminated. He headed towards it. 

Chris pushed the curtains away to see a hooded figure sitting behind a laptop. 

"Hello", greeted a voice. The hooded figure was in a video call with someone. 

"He-hello", stammered Chris.

The hooded figure turned the laptop so that the camera faced Chris.

Chris gasped.

"Let's talk, my dear Chris",said JJ

_____________________________


End file.
